Love, Me
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Drabbles of letters throughout Harry Potter from all different characters and in all different formats; written from me to you. *Winner of the 2013 L and L Genre Awards for best friendship story.
1. Dear Lily

**October 4, 1978**

Dear Lily,

Always, _always _remember to keep your family first. Don't do something that you'll always regret.

Love,

Mum

**This is the day of James and Lily's wedding, by the way. **

**-SN**


	2. Dear Percy

**October 19, 1995**

Dear Percy,

You can always get a new job, but your family isn't going to wait forever.

Love,

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny

**Review!**

**-SN**


	3. Dear Severus

**July 13, 1980**

Dear Severus,

Life is a gift, but how you spend it is up to you.

Live for what you're willing to die for, or you'll have lived for nothing.

Love,

Lily Evans/Potter

**Review!**

**-VS**


	4. Dear Dumbledore

Dear Albus,

We will always love you, and that will always be better than power, no matter what anybody says.

Love,

Hogwarts

**As always, review!**

**-SN**


	5. Dear Teddy

**April 30****th**** 2022**

Dear Teddy,

Don't think that I'm too good for you, because to me, you have always been as brave as your parents; and really love, its getting annoying

Love,

Victoire

**I always thought Teddy would be like Remus as in the 'I don't deserve you' crap. But I always thought of Vic being like Tonks.**

**Funny how life repeats itself**

**-SN**

**Review!**


	6. Dear Sirius

November 5th, 1979

Dear Sirius,

Don't think that I ever forgot you.

Love,

Regulus

**And then he died. This sucks. **

**-SN**


	7. Dear Fred

December 24th 1998

Dear Fred,

Our first Christmas apart has never been so hard.

Love,

George

**Next one will be happy, I promise.**

**-SN**


	8. Dear Remus

Dear Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,

The Marauders Map? Yeah, we found it.

Love,

Fred and George

**Geez, I published this like twenty minutes ago and I already had a favourite, review, and twenty-four hits. You guys are awesome. **

**Please review!**

**-SN**


	9. Dear Moony

November 6th 1997

Dear Remus,

No one is undeserving of love, but first you have to let me in.

Love,

Tonks

**Dedicated to jg13145, who at the moment is my one and only reviewer. Thanks so much!**

**-SN**


	10. Dear James and Fred

Dear James Sirius and Fred II

You two are going to end up in jail. We couldn't be more proud.

Love from heaven,

James Potter and Fred Weasley

**Personally, I think 2 generation would be really confusing. There are 13 cousins who are almost all named after someone. **

**-SN**

**Remember to review!**


	11. Dear SnivSeverus

May 2nd 1998

Dear Sniv-Severus

Thank you for watching over my son. You really were as brave as Lily said.

Love,

James

**As always, review!**

**-SN**


	12. Dear Luna

**I'm going to mass update right now, so everything will be back on track exactly how it was before. Please reveiw!**

**Violet Sky**

December 31, 1997

Dear Luna,

Thanks for being the one person we could always count on for a smile. Dumbledore was right, even in the darkest times, we could always look to you for the light

Love,

Dumbledore's Army


	13. Dear Neville

June 16th 1996

Dear Neville,

Remember, this could've been you as just as easily as it was me.

Love,

Harry

**I always thought that Neville would've been jealous of Harry, because as much as he suffered, he didn't get any gain. His parents are as gone as James and Lily are.**

**Please Review!**

**-SN**


	14. Dear Minnie

Dear Minnie,

Don't worry, when you retire, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.

Love from,

Fred II, James, Rose, Roxanne, Louis, and Monique

**Ha. Gotta love cousins.**

**-SN**


	15. Dear Tom Riddle

Dear Tom Riddle,

Is this what you truly wanted?

Love,

Albus Dumbledore

**This one was hard to write. But I think I got the message out, because even Voldemort had reasons for doing things; and it doesn't take much for a heart to go cold.**

**-SN**

**Review!**


	16. Dear Horace Slughorn

Dear Horace Slughorn,

Favoritism leads to those left in and those forever forgotten. Don't be the person deciding fate, it's not up to us.

Love,

The Slug Club

**In Jr. High, I had a social teacher who favourited like you wouldn't believe. I was (thankfully) on her good side, although it really wasn't a great situation to be in. I always thought of her as Mrs. Slughorn.**

**Please Review, I know I've said it before, but really, its all we writers get from you guys; we want to know what you think!**

**-SN**


	17. Dear Pompona Sprout

Dear Pompona Sprout,

Don't think that you aren't worth it as a Hufflepuff, but you are. You're house stands for loyalty and friendship, not everyone can say the same.

Love,

Me

**Professor McGonagal up next...**

**Violet Sky **


	18. Dear Minerva McGonagall

Dear Minerva,

It is said that pain renders the healing, and for this I must agree: heartbreak is the spur of evident greatness or downfall, and I deeply hope you live up to your own expectations.

I was slightly impassive on my own part- finding you that way- but I hope that friendship will help heal. A broken heart renders more pain than any injury.

But think on this: everything happens for the divine plan, and you are strong enough to learn from this.

With love,

Albus Dumbledore

**I've just read the McGonagall section on Pottermore and it inspired me to write this. For all those who are currently unaware, she only took the Transfiguration post as an outlet back home after her husband died. Dumbledore, (bless him) found her in tears that night and consoled her, telling her in turn about his own past. I imagine this letter was given the day after. **

**Please review!**

**-SN**


	19. Dear Wormtail

Dear Peter,

Stand up for what you believe in, and disloyalty is the worst fate you could bring on a friend.

Love,

Me.

**As always, review! **

**-SN**


	20. Dear Andromeda

**November 27****th**** 1979**

Dear Andromeda and Sirius

Thanks for being the ones who dared to dream.

Love,

Regulus Black

P.S just so you know, I plan to go out with a bang. And hopefully, if I'm lucky, take Him down with me.

**Okay, let me get this straight. I love you all, but since I published the last one, I dunno, an hour ago, I had two hundred hits. For 27 words! But no reviews :( Siriusly though, it's the only thing I'm getting from this.**

**That, and check out my other story, Dear You, which, hence the name, is like this story in many ways. Give it a try.**

**-SN**


	21. Dear Hagrid

Dear Hagrid,

When I was little, Dad would always talk about how you were the first person who told him he was worth something- the one who told him that he's a wizard and now I know why. For being his first friend, my dad sure lucked out.

Love,

Albus Severus Potter

**Just a little cute note there :)**

**-VS (Merlin's pants, I can't spell two initials in the right order)**


	22. Dear MadEye

January 27th 1977

Dear Mad-Eye,

Ever wonder why we gave you that name?

Love,

The Order of the Phoenix

**In my Marauders story, Mad-Eye gets attacked while trying to rescue James and Sirius from Bellatrix. He fought against her, and well, let's just say the knife came out.**

**Hence the name.**

**Anywho, give it a read, working on the fifty-three now…**

**-SN**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	23. Dear Garrick

Dear Garrick,

You say the wand chooses its master? You're wrong. The wand picks the personality, just like friends pick the heart.

Thanks for being the one to pick me.

With love,

Ellie Ollivander

**Ollivander had a wife and family, although what happens to them is left to the imagination. Personally, I think I may just have to divulge in that a bit further.**

**-SN**


	24. Dear Alice

Sunday, May 13th 1999

Dear Mum,

No matter who you are now, it's because of what you did then. You stood up for good, and I couldn't be more proud to be your son.

Love,

Neville Longbottom

**A little mother's day love for you :)**

**-SN**

**P.S you all know its tomorrow… right?**


	25. Dear Albus Severus Potter

**Prompt: Set you free.**

**June 2****nd**** 2021**

Dear Albus Severus Potter

No matter what anyone says, you are your own. You aren't Ginny, and you aren't Harry; no matter how much everyone says you are. You are you, and that's enough for me.

Love,

Lacey Knightly

**Another me character! This one's his girlfriend (a Ravenclaw) in his year. This is his birthday in his graduating year, (or will be) in my other story, After the Ending Began. I hope you liked it, and be sure to review!**

**-SN**


	26. Dear Rosie

**This one'll be a bit longer, not really a drabble, but such a cute little story for Lunalovegood134 'cause it's her birthday tomorrow (and mine on Monday!) so, in spite of the occasions, here you go!**

**May 13****th**** 2007**

The second I woke up, I knew something was off.

The other side of the bed was cold, and the sheets were thrown off my feet. I crinkled them in dissatisfaction and became aware of another fact.

It was 6:03. Rose hadn't woken me up all night.

Six months old, this must be some sort of record.

The door opened quietly and out came Ron, my purple tray in his hands. He walked up to me, placing the breakfast on the night-side table.

Even after five years of marriage, he still had it.

He kissed me softly, and then walked to the bassinet, placing Rosie in my arms and a card in my hand.

'Happy mother's day, Hermione.'

And suddenly, everything was right again.

**First mother's day, I couldn't help myself. **

**I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	27. Dear Tonks

April 14th, 1973

Dear Tonks

The moment you were born I knew you were something special. Your eyes were huge, and the second you saw your mum, you dumbfounded us yet again:

My Nymphadora, a Metamorphmagus

Love,

Daddy

...

November 28th 1991

Today you told me that you were going to be an Auror and I couldn't be more proud of my baby girl. And darling, Stick to it, and never forget.

Remember that. Don't let anyone come between you and your dreams.

Love always,

Daddy

**Review!**

**-VS**


	28. Dear Petunia

May 14th 1977

Dear Petunia,

Until today I had no idea how much you truly loathed your sister. What are you trying to accomplish, because this isn't like you.

As for your marriage, darling he isn't right for you. He supports you're harsh attitude, and for this, I will not stand. He didn't even ask us, for goodness sake!

And Tunia, please, _please _don't hurt your sister like this- she's the only one you have.

Love,

Mum

**Part one of the next couple chapters of Petunia/Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans/ Lily and Petunia and Lily. As seen on Tears to Roses, but you don't need to read that to read this:)**

**Love,**

**-SN**


	29. Dear Lilyflower

Dear Lilyflower,

As you've already read, yes, my end is near. But don't be afraid, stay strong for me, sweetheart. They say its cancer, in my left lung.

Before I lost my voice, I recorded all of these messages on tape for you. So you can hear my voice as if I never left. I hope you like them; I made them for you girls.

And Lils? Keep an eye on dad for me, will you? I haven't told him how bad it is.

Love always,

_Mum_

**Yeah, so I veto the last authors comment. It's a good idea to read Tears to Roses now. I can't help coinciding them. For all the T to R fans, hey! This is in that part of chapter 51, where Lily finds the letters. Consider this the letter after that.**

**But I'll tell the rest of you in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	30. Dear Hermione and Ginny

Dear Hermione and Ginny,

It's not only the fine feathers that make fine birds.

Love,

Mum

**Mum is, of course, Mrs. Weasley in this chapter. Many apologies for not updating, and I'll do my best to update a lot today, as I'll be gone all weekend. (!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please please review!**

**Also, if you have a moment, check out my new story, The First to Go. Personally, I'm quite proud of it.**

**You guys are awesome, and you're feedback is why I update :)**


	31. Dear Lucius Malfoy

September 2, 2001

Dear Lucius,

Perhaps I'm not the son you wanted. But that isn't my fault. I hold no ideology for the Dark Lord. After all this time, all I ever wanted was your approval.

Your son,

Draco Malfoy

**Okay, so as of right now, this is Draco and Astoria's wedding day. I've looked it up and can't seem to find just what happened to them (the Malfoy's) after the battle. Do any of you know?**

**-SN**

**Don't forget the three R's! Read, Review and Recommend! (ahem.)**

**:)rrrr**


	32. Dear Vic and Teddy

Dear Victoire and Teddy,

We know you two are like the 'leaders of the cousins' but snogging in Gramma Molly's living room probably wasn't your best move.

You may be getting married, but really, none of us really needed that image, thank you very much.

Hope you get out soon,

Fred, Monique, Lucy, Lily, James, Rose, Al and Hugo.

**Review!**

**10 points to your house if you can tell me a full out story of what really happened. Really, the funnier the better.**

**-SN**


	33. Dear Dad Part 1

October 7th, 1978

Dear Dad,

It was my wedding day today; I'm going to marry Lily just like you said I would. But I need advice, dad, I need you here. It isn't the same without you. Sirius can only give so much help, you know? I'm nervouser than I have ever been, I mean, I know I love her, but this is all happening so fast. But I know one thing, and for this I hope you're proud:

Dad, I just can't wait.

Love,

James.

…

**Another part one chapter! The next three will be a James/Charlus Potter bonding letters.**

**Please review! **

**-SN**


	34. Dear Dad Part 2

Dear dad,

Today, Lily gave me some news. She told me that she won't be able to go on missions for the Order anymore.

I didn't understand, but her expression couldn't be clearer.

Merlin, dad. She's pregnant.

James


	35. Dear Dad Part 3

Dear dad,

I think I'm okay with Lily being, you know, now. But Merlin, this is so wierd trying to picture something _living, _something alive, inside her. She catches me looking sometimes, but I just can't help it!

I can't get over being married yet, and jeez, a baby is a whole different level.

Sirius is just over the moon, I think we're going to make him the godfather. He deserves it, we all do.

Love,

James

**I think I'll have a few more chapters of this one, but feel free to give suggestions.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**-Violet Sky**


	36. Dear Dad Part 4 Something Beautiful

**July 31st 1980**

Dear dad,

Lily just- Dad, I'm finally a dad!

He's so beautiful; he has the Potter hair and Lily's eyes, my nose... and that smile!

The second he was born, he didn't even cry, it was terrifying, but our baby pulled through. Lily was mortified, but I was there for her, just like you taught me. That was the first time I held him, he was so tiny! The Medi-witch was telling me how to hold him (Promising that a safety charm was on him in case I dropped him. Prat.) and goodness, I couldn't believe it. He was mine, my little baby boy. The Marauder's saw him next, rushing in before Lily was even decent. I pushed the lot out the door, (Harry nustled safely in my arms) ignoring their attempts at re-entry. Pads was saying something, but Lils just laughed, throwing the sheets over-top of her, hollering for them to come in.

Me, Lily, the Marauders and our newborn Harry; I couldn't imagine a better day.

Love,

James.

**That was adorable to write. I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Violet Sky**


	37. Dear Petie

Dear Petie,

Even though you're gone, I couldn't be more proud of my little boy. Defeating a dangerous wizard and sending him to Azkaban is nothing to sneeze at, and Peter? This Merlin's first class is for you.

Love,

Mum

**If she only knew how very wrong she was.**

**Violet Sky**

**(I was talking with one of my friends today, and realizing that Violet Sky in initial form looks a lot like Victoria Secret. That's more than a little embarrassing. D:)**


	38. Dear Minerva HEADMISTRESS McGonagall

Dear Minerva McGonagall, (**Headmistress!**_ Shut up, Hermione)_

In First year, when everyone else was just learning your name, we learned of your loyalty in the halls late at night. (Under the Cloak, of course. **She didn't need to know that, Harry)**

In Second year, while everyone else didn't know who to trust, we saw you watching out for us; doing your job above and beyond the call of duty.

In Third year, when Sirius Black was on the loose, we learned that you knew him.

In Fourth year, when a tournament threatened to smear Harry's name, we saw you take him under your wing to guarantee that he'd live to see the end.

In Fifth year, when Umbridge came from the Ministry and Dumbledore re-founded the Order of the Phoenix, we saw you stand up and take your place to protect us.

In Sixth year, the day Dumbledore died, we found out that you would take on the world if it meant beating him once and for all.

But in Seventh year, when everyone else learned of these things, we laughed. Because Professor, we'd known all along.

Love,

Harry, **Hermione, **and _Ron_


	39. Dear Ron

December 24th, 1997

Dear Ron,

Ever thought that your feelings weren't singular?

What I mean to say, um, I don't want you to die without knowing this:

I fancy you.

Always have,

Please stop being stubborn and come back to me, I don't want this to be out first Christmas apart.

Love,

Hermione.


	40. Dear Mum Part 1

Dear Mum,

Remember that Potter? He isn't such a prat anymore, he actually helped me with my books today and walked me to Transfiguration.

He's attractive too, and as heads, we really should get along better.

Mum, the next time he asks me, I'm saying yes.

Love,

Lily.

**As per the request of jg13145, the Dear Mum letters! **

**I hope you liked it, and for goodness sake,please review! I lost all of the lovely ones I had before:(**

**Violet Sky**


	41. Dear Mum Part 2

Dear Mum,

I just got the news, James and I are coming home at once.

James was there when I got the news, he was there for me. There for me when no one else knew how it killed to speak. He held my hand when your letter confirmed it.

Mum, I just can't believe my Daddy's gone.

Love,

Lily


	42. Dear Mum Part 3

Dear Mum,

So James and I are officially dating now.

I can't believe it, but am completely horrified that it took something like that to realize what's important. Hogwarts isnt the same anymore, there isn't laughter like there used to be; the halls are full of people living a life of funerals.

Mum, why me? My future's all but gone, Dumbledore wants us to join the Order of the Phoenix straight after we graduate. I'm not going to be an Auror, not a healer like I wanted to be. I know we've only been dating a few weeks, but being with him is so natural that I can't help but wonder. If things were different, would I marry him young to have more time?

Lily


	43. Dear Mum Part 4

Dear Mum,

James took me for a picnic today for my birthday, by the lake. It was so beautiful what he made for us. Just then, James asked me if I knew that he loved me, I said yes, of course, but it was what he did next that took my breath away.

He looked deep into my eyes, then down on one knee.

Mum, I said yes!

-Lily


	44. Dear Mum Part 5

Dear Mum,

So my weddings today.

Merlin, mum! I have never been so nervous in my life. Marlene and Alice are my bridesmaids, but nothing they say is helping!

What if James really was just making this up? What if his love for me is nothing more than an elaborate prank? What if…

Goodness, no. Sirius just ran in the tent. Ten minutes, mum! I fuss with my hair, but Alice slaps my hand away. Perfect, she says. Just ten minutes more. Nine, now.

I slip on your shoes, Mum. The ones you wore on the wedding day. I squeeze my eyes shut and don't say a word. I wonder if this is enough for him; my gown isn't fancy. It's simple, but in a way that made it simply beautiful.

Dad isn't there to walk me down the aisle, Mum. James' dad said he'd do it when we got engaged, and I hesitantly agreed. But when it happens, it'll be dad. I know it will be, because he promised.

I can imagine you sitting in the front row. Your hair is tied in its regular plait, but this time, your eyes are bursting with unexpected tears. You dab them again, and smile at me.

Four minutes now. Three… two…

One.

His father takes my arm with a smile, and we walk down the pebble path together. He asks if I'm alright, but I'm too stunned to answer. Time stops when I see him.

Sirius, Peter and Remus are standing by his side, the first's hands covering James' eyes. I can see him counting down, and after a wink from me, his eyes are free.

Goodness, Mum. He said I look beautiful.

He didn't really, but I could see it the way his mouth moved. I look down bashfully, but after a glance from my bridesmaids, it pops again- this time with a wide smile.

Dad lets go of my hand then, and I walk up the stairs alone. My white dress furls against the leaves, and he takes my hand.

I can't remember anything of the ceremony. All I remember is him undoing my veil and saying the words that broke my heart. He kisses me then, and everything is alright again.

I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Mum.

It's not fair that you died last night.

It's not fair that Petunia wouldn't come.

Mum, but this was the best I could've imagined without you.

Love,

-Lily Potter

**Oh My Rowling! I checked story eyes quickly, and goodness! I had eight hundred hits today! Most of them from you guys! **

**Now I feel all pressured D:**

**This and last chapter will be almost complete replicas of what I plan to do (and have done) in Tears to Roses. If you want the longer version, go check it out, make my day:)**

**-Violet Sky **


	45. Dear Mum Part 6

Dear Mum,

We've been married for a few months now Mum, and I love him even more than the day I married him.

I found him, Mum, and today, I think I know why.

Mum, I think I'm pregnant.

Love,

Lily.

...

Goodness, that last chapter almost made me cry:(

Just a question, but any suggestions? I got a Harry's birth one, but that seems a bit cliche to pull off right.

I hope you liked it, and please review!

Violet Sky


	46. Dear Mum Part 7

Dear Mum,

So, there's this prophesy.

Dumbledore heard it just when it was told. He told us to run and hide, but failed to tell us much. I myself haven't heard all of it, but it was something to do with a baby, a baby born at the end of July.

Mum, our babies going to be born at the end of July.

James says it'll be alright, but how can I trust him? He doesn't know how this'll end up. He doesn't know if we'll win. Mum, he doesn't know anything, only lost everything.

The second Dumbledore knew, he told us to move somewhere else; perhaps throw him off the scent. We haven't seen another person in three months.

I want to be excited for our baby, but even that was thrown into the war. Our baby will have the weight of the world on his shoulders, and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it.

I wish you were still here Mum, all of you, James lost his parents too, he knows what it's like. We have no one left to look to- we're completely on our own.

-Lily


	47. Dear Molly and Arthur

November 5th, 1994

Dear Molly and Arthur,

Thanks for being there for us when we didn't have any parents to go home to all those summer holidays.

It means the world to us; and going to the Burrow is as welcoming as going home.

We love you,

Harry and Hermione

**Any requests?**

**Please review!**

**Violet Sky**


	48. Dear Bloody Baron

December 19th 1128

Dear You,

Being in love isn't easy, but in the end, make the choice that you know to be right.

And what decision I made is mine and mine alone. Trust that what I did what was the best for both of us.

Love,

Helena Ravenclaw

**Poor Baron :( it's a shame that no one else knows what truly happened to make them ghosts.**

**-Violet Sky**


	49. Dear James

October 8th 1978

Dear James,

When we were eleven, I had no idea what your issue was, I wasn't attractive- and good Merlin, we were _eleven._ So I said no with a confused face and resisted your teasing, choosing to put out a stiff upper lip. Lily Evans was _not_ going to sink to your level. I would ignore you no matter what anyone else said.

When we were twelve, you and the Marauder's became what you're known for today. I watched behind a snicker, (and wide eyes that were never seen, because all in all, for being twelve, you sure were creative with pranks) and laughed when you got caught for it.

When we were thirteen, you got sneaky. You still fancied me, (for what reason I still didn't know) and I still resisted. Honestly, did you not understand the meaning of no?

When we were fourteen, other boys began to notice me. You were so jealous, and I was somewhat proud that I had something to hold over your head. This was cruel, of course, but honestly, I couldn't stand you anymore.

When we were fifteen, I became a Prefect with one of your own; Remus. He's such an amazing heart, and always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I won't deny that I liked him, but our relationship was purely friends, someone to have from the other side. But you didn't see him like that, and you fought a useless fight over me. All you accomplished was breaking a good friend's heart over nothing.

When we were sixteen, I got my first stable boyfriend. His name wasn't yours, it was Alex Turner.

He was my best friend for all of four months, but in that time, I realized something very important.

His hair was a neat blond, not a messy black.

His eyes were as blue as the sky, but I had fallen for hazel ones.

And most of all, he didn't prank. At all. He was the image of the boyfriend Perfect Prefect Lily should have. But I wasn't her anymore.

And darling, when we were seventeen, and became Heads together; I wasn't as disappointed and angry as I put on. I, well, I was kind of happy. It was like Dumbledore was making sure we got together in the end. You dated some floosy that year, Sunny Lalinton. She was a bloody idiot, but you didn't see that. You were too hurt to care; I had denied you one too many times. And I was terrified that you had moved on just when I realized this.

That day, Remus, Peter and Sirius came to talk to me; and I believed them. You were trying to have something that I didn't. Something that I had pushed on you before. They said that you would move on, and you did. The next time you asked, James, I said yes.

And today, James, I am so glad that I did.

Love always,

Lily Evans _Potter_


	50. Dear Fabian and Gideon

Dear Fabian and Gideon,

Your funeral was today, and Merlin boys. I have never felt more alone. I don't care what they said, you two _did_ do the right thing. You stood up for what you know to be right, and for that, today I couldn't be more proud to call myself your sister.

Love you forever,

Molly

P.S- Mine and Arthur's wedding is in a few weeks. I wanted you to know that you were both going to be my bridesmaids. I think pink would've really suited you.

**Ha. If only:)**

**-Violet Sky**


	51. Dear Andy Tonks

Dear Andromdea Tonks,

It has been brought to our attention that your daughter and son-in-law (Nymphadora and Remus Lupin) were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in the events of May 2nd 1998. We, as the Ministry of Magic, offer our most sincere condolences and will take any measures of confensation you present into account.

Hope you are well,

Reliah Shrewt

Head of the Auror Office

_Are you kidding me? Our most sincere apology? She lost her entire family, and she wasn't the only one either. Let me write something a little more appropriate for what she's going through. You didn't mail that, did you? Reliah, just... Never mind. _

_..._

_Dear Andy Tonks,_

_I just wanted you to know that Remus and Tonk were__ heroes. They died for wanting to live, and personally, there is no greater honor. _

_I wish I could've told them that, or helped. I was there when they died, but there was nothing I could do. _

_From what Remus said, they have a son? From the little picture he showed us, he looks so beautiful. _

_If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. _

_Love,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(and Harry's godfather. I couldn't think of a better fit. He works here know, as an Auror. You know he'd do anything. Please let us help you. And please ignore the last post. That's not how I want to be known by)_

_-Violet Sky_


	52. Dear Harry Potter

Dear Harry Potter,

Thank you very much for helping us. If you weren't there for us, it could've gotten so much worse.

My mum told me about my uncle. You were his friend, and you were there when he died and You-Know-Who returned. I've heard of everything you did, and everything you will do.

I was only a baby when this all happened, but I'm not bitter that I never got to meet my uncle. He died how he should've; and that's really for the best.

Have you ever heard of Muggle superheroes? Well, you remind me of them. You are my hero through and through.

Love,

Raela Diggory (your biggest fan)


	53. Dear Viewers of Potterwatch

February 9th 1998

Dear Whoever's left,

We're coming for you. Don't think for one moment that he's won, because he hasn't. Harry's going to save us, I swear on my life.

Here's the List for today. I'm sorry to say that it's a longer one than usual:

Wret and Quinn Hunter. Viva Sry, Robert McGonagall Jr, Antony Pince, and Max and Elizabeth Raegen. James and Emily Sumerfly, Peter and Ruth Scret. Philip and Tally Singer, Garrick Ollivander, Sunny Tarafield and her children, Amber, Courtney and Daniel. Leo Natrielle, and from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Sara Roma, Cho Chang, Mellie Kaparu, Ronald Weasley and most significantly, Harry Potter. May each one of these people find their way home again.

Hopefully soon I'll have better news to share,

River.

_Harry sighed as he shut off the wireless, flopping down on the couch next to Ron. His lips were tight- he was slacking in his job to these people. Luna and Cho; all those families who were missing people. Hermione came up to them, two cups of steaming chocolate in her hands. _

_Harry slumps his head in his hands. What was he thinking? _

_What had he done? _


	54. Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy,

We named our baby after you, because someday, we know he'll be as brave you were.

Thanks for everything daddy. I wish I could've told you that sooner.

We love you and miss you,

Tonks

...

**My apologies for the last few being all sad and depressin. I'm sick, and have a lot to do tonight. **

**Man, and thank you- all of you, for reading and reviewing my stuff. This is just fun, and I do another chapter whenever a idea pops in my head:)**

**Any requests?**

**Violet Sky**


	55. Dear Bellatrix

November 6th, 1976

Dear Bella,

You've probably realized by now why I've done. But that doesn't matter, and hey; try to find me. Oh, and look under your bed, I left you a little parting gift for you to remember me by. But don't open it until Cissy'd there too, you mustn't ruin thr surprise.

Love, (but not really. Because I completely hate you)

Sirius

_Bellatrix sneered at her cousins words. The outright nerve of him was outstanding. He may as well told her where he was; those blood-traitor Potters, no doubt. But Bellarrix was know to be curious, so instead of taking the proper cautions, she took the wrapped gift from under her bed, placing it gingerly on her lap. Cissy wasn't going to be back until late, apparantlly she was on a date with that Malfoy boy. _

_Bellatrix picked up the card on the shapely box and read the words. It was the last few that got her attention though. _

_Oh and although it's too late, you really should've opened this outside. _

_Needless to say, that red and gold mushroom cloud of perfume and hearts stayed for days. _

_..._

_Please review! _

_Love, _

_VS_


	56. Dear Grownups

January 27th 1899

Dear grown-ups

Is it really as bad as you say? Is being old the only way to be wise? if nothing else, let me let you in on a secret: wisdom doesn't come with age- it comes with experience. I would know.

Love,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

...

Dumbledore Is nineteen here, if my calculations are correct. I hope you liked it, and please review. Honestly, it's a bit disheartening to see a five hundred hit spike and no reviews. I just can't get over how many of you read this! I had almost a thousand hits on Sunday! I thought I was loosing it!

Violet Sky


	57. Dear Harry

August 18, 2000

Dear Harry,

Remember this, she may have said yes to you, but if you hurt her, we'll kill you.

Love,

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron


	58. Dear Weasley's Potter's and Malfoy's

Dear Weasley's, Potters, and Malfoy's

It has come to my attention that your children have flooded the Slytherin house quarters with love potions, charmed all of the toilets to sing, and painted the Great Hall red and gold with a permanent sticking charm in the span of one week.

I must say that I'm impressed, the Marauders didn't even get that far.

Love,

Neville Longbottom (Merlin First Class, Gryffindor Head of House, Deputy Headmaster.)

…

**For seventy-five words a chapter, you guys sure are good to me:)**

**-Violet Sky**


	59. Dear Draco AVPM Part 1

Dear Draco,

We've reviewed your admission, and we're afraid that we're going to have to deny your request. You don't have a rocket ship, and you aren't potty trained. No Pigfartian is coming without those in place.

Love,

Rubbleroar.

**If you don't know what AVPM is, than the next few aren't going to make any sense at all. I would suggest that you do so now.**

**Love, Violet Sky**


	60. Dear Scarfy AVPM Part 2

Dear Scarf of Sexual Preference,

How could we not have known of each other for so long? We were _made_ for each other.

And if I'm ever out of submission, it's good to know I won't be lonely in Dumbledore's office anymore ;)

Love,

The Sorting Hat

P.S- You good for dinner on Friday? But don't tell Dumbley, let's keep this between us.


	61. Dear Conductors AVPM Part 3

Dear Conductors of platforms 9 and 10,

Yes, it's real. Run into the wall sometime and figure it out yourself.

Love,

Hogwarts

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	62. Dear Hermione AVPM Part 4

Dear Hermin,

They're right you know. You really can't draw. Draco can though, I really liked his shading on my sweater.

Love,

Harry and Ron

**My thanks to Ryah Ignis, Stunningfire, jg13145, comealongsong, Bostongirl2012 and ninjachester for reviewing! You guys are spectacular! **

**-Violet Sky**


	63. Dear Hedwig

Dear Hedwig,

I never forgot you. Thanks for being the family I never knew I had.

Love,

Harry

* * *

Billions of thanks to all those who reviewed! I update for you guys:) Also, if you do review, I'll always answer you back. I see no reason not to thank you for feedback.

-Violet Sky


	64. Dear You, Love Forever Missing You

Dear you,

I wish that someday, you'll realize that what I did was for you. Everything; because waiting forever is better than not meeting you at all.

Love,

Me

**Any guesses on who this is?**

**I was watching Thor tonight and had a revalation on my book! I've got a plot now! And then my dad burst in wanting me to clean up my room and I lost it. If only parents understood the lengths of creativity...**

**Anywho, once I have a secure plot outline, I'll tell you all! But be forewarned, the only reason _I'm _Violet Sky is because that's my main characters name. Ha, didn't see that one coming did you?**

-VS


	65. Dear Godric Gryffindor

Dear Godric Gryffidor,

Since when are you the squid? Like, honestly!

Love,

James, Peter, Sirius and Remus

**So whilst trying to do some founder fics, I came across a joke of J.K Rowling's that Godric Gryffindor was an animagus as the Giant Squid in the black lake. At eleven every night, he would turn back to Gryffindor and wander the halls of Hogwarts. This, is of course, false, although undeniably funny;) His hat also was the hat for the Sorting Hat, but what can you write about that? I would think the marauder's would spread something like this around. **

**VS**


	66. Dear Gellart Grindewald

Dear Gellart Grindewald,

Why is it when they talk of a broken man, that their ultimate downfall is the only trait they'll remember?

Love,

Albus

* * *

**I am overwhelmed by how many people read this fic! It's very flattering;) **

**Quick point though, if every person reviewed this chapter, every single one of you who are reading my work, do you know how amazing that'd be? **

**Go! Give me ideas, tell me who you want to see. Nothing is worse than having just blank stats to get inspiration from. **

**LOve you all! **

**Violet Sky**


	67. Dear Percy Jackson

Dear Percy Jackson,

Why is it that we look the same? We're ten years apart and have the exact same messy black hair and green eyes. You don't have a lightning bolt scar... Right?

Love,

Harry Potter

* * *

**As I did read PJO first, I wasn't really irked when he had black hair and green eyes. It wasn't until I read Harry Potter that I realized how much they ripped J.K off. It's not that hard to pick a different profile for your main character. **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	68. Dear Lord Voldemort

Dear Lord Voldemort,

You gave me another scar that night, another lightning bolt right above my heart. I don't regret it. I don't regret a single thing. You died for what you believed to be correct, and I don't see how I can accuse a dead man of crimes that so many else have come to see as unfixable.

Come to think of it, you and I are very similar. But you chose your path, and I chose mine. I can't say that I agree with you, because I don't. You killed my parents. You murdered thousands of people. Every choice you have made in decades has been wrong. You deserved what you got-every ounce of pain that you gave me. But that wasn't my place to do the deed that day. It was you; it always had to be you.

-Harry Potter

**Don't think that **_**I**_** think that Harry would like Voldemort after this, because that makes absolutely no sense. But I do agree that he would feel bad, and seeing as though their stories are very much alike, but all in all say that he was indeed unfixable. Nothing will change that fact.**

**On a completely unrelated note, I think I may start an Avengers or Thor fic. What do you guys think?**

**I hope I did this justice!**

**-Violet Sky**


	69. Dear Teddy, love Reminders

September 1, 2008

'Al! Gerroff me! MUM! ALBUS KEEPS _bugging _me!'

Ginny Potter didn't even bat an eye, keeping a hand on the heavy cart. It was only when a crash sounded that she turned around, her hands heavy on her ever-expanding pregnancy.

'James Sirius Potter! Your brother only annoys you because you and Teddy all but taught him how! Leave him alone and hold your fathers hand while I get your brother.'

'You OK Teddy?' James asked his godbrother 'You don't look so good-'

'I'm fine.' he said quietly, his feet only inches from Harry's in front of him. Teddy hardly noticed anything except it, actually. He was bloody terrified.

Ginny Potter stepped up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Teddy stared at the thick brick wall, his hand slipping on his owl cage that would've dropped if Harry hadn't caught it. One by one, the Potter family zipped through the wall like it was nothing, leaving Harry and his godson alone on the wrong side of the platform.

'You know, its your turn, Teddy. We don't want you to miss the train.'

Teddy shook his head, staring at his tall godfather. Harry smiled kindly at him, ignoring the gawking over him from all sides.

'I'd consider myself around the twist if you said otherwise. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry your in the same situation I was when I was eleven. I know how it feels.'

Teddy shifted nervously as another family of wizards past through the brick wall behind him. Harry took his shoulder, holding his rumpled owl Treasury in the other, and lead him to a secluded spot behind some barmy Muggle adaption of platform 9 3/4. Harry smiled and took something out of his suit jacket pocket.

'For you,' he said quietly, handing the worn and crumpled photograph to his only godson. Teddy cast a sideways look at him, but Harry only opened it for him, revealing the stark and posed picture within.

'That photo was taken at Grimmauld Place the summer of my sixth year. You'd recognize Remus and Tonks, of course.'

Teddy smiled at his dead parents, his hair subconsciously changing to match his mothers bubble-gum pink hue- his eyes switching to Remus' warm brown ones. A fat, unabrasive tear slipped down his cheek, landing flat on the grinning face of his mother, Tonks.

Just as Teddy was about to say something, the heavy gong sounded the warning bell, causing Harry to stand.

'Come on, Ted. You'll do brilliantly. You'll make them proud. I've never been one for rules, but we really do have to leave. You can't miss the train on your very first day.'

Teddy nodded in shock, clutching the tattered and yellowed photograph to his chest, not quite finding to right words to say a simple thank you. Harry smiled, taking his Godson through the brick wall and into his wive's arms.

'We'll miss you, Teddy' James said solumnly, giving him a big hug. 'don't lose Treasury on the first day.'

'Hewpr' said Albus, no doubt meaning 'Good wishes on your trip, Teddy.' James nodded happily.

'Be safe, Teddy.' Ginny said quickly 'don't go wandering off on your own. Don't leave the school at all, keep in mind. And most of all-'

The train bell exploded from the front carrige, forcing a very nervous Teddy into the nearest compartment. He hurridly scanned the crowd for the Potters, but came to no avail.

Just as Teddy Lupin pulled from the platform, he noticed the broad word of Harry Potter.

Be yourself.

...

Dear Teddy,

I hope you liked your present, Ted. I wanted to give you something personal before you learnt all the answers we couldn't tell you. Just before I left for fifth year, my godfather, Sirius Black gave me the picture of the first Order of the Pheonix with my parents in it. I hope this gave you the same hope that his gave me.

Love you, and miss you already,

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and baby Potter

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. But here's a not really letter just for you. My overwhelming thanks to all of you who pushed my story past 50 reviews! Thank you so much!

On a side note, any suggestions? Running on dry over here...

Violet Sky


	70. Dear Freddy

Dear Fred,

We named him after you. My son, oh Freddy I can't believe it! I wish you were here with us today. I want you to see my baby boy.

Love,

George

_The second George lifted up his firstborn, he smiled from above. He saw George carrying out the little blue bundle to the hospital lobby and watched his families faces. _

_'Oh Georgie.' Fred thought as his mother sobbed 'I am here. I'm here because I never really left you.'_

For a single moment when George turned around, he could've sworn he saw the smallest glint of red hair from the highest hospital window.

...

**I had to write this one eventually, but I got the inspiration from Greekchic in her newest chapter. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**VS**


	71. Dear Xenophilius Lovegood

July 2, 1997

Dear Xenophilius Lovegood,

Don't do it if you aren't willing to die for them. Nothing more than the Greater Good can be expected from someone they're all looking to if the boy get's killed before his time. Don't make the mistake that'll get good men killed.

-Alastor Moody


	72. Dear Dorea Black

December 18th, 1936

Dear Dorea, (let's just cut out the 'Black' part eh?)

I know its late, but I've, well, not _me_ of course, but my mates have noticed you around. Care to, I mean, _will you_, um, do you think you would like to be my date to the Christmas Ball? _  
_

If you can't, I'll understand of course. But your by far the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and I don't want to leave without telling you that.

Love,

_Charlus Potter_

* * *

_**I can't help but love this two;) They're in sixth year, by the way. **  
_

_**Okay, so you know how so many stories are being deleted by admin? (including this one D:) I got an email yesterday from xXAmiRoguexX on this topic concerning a Black out date and petition. Ami's your girl for the Black out (all day June 23) to make a point with Fanfiction. This , of course meaning no updating, reading or reviewing anything on Fanfiction. The petition is on DarkHeartOnTheSky's profile, and I encourage you to check it out. **_

_**This story reaches a lot of people, but I obviously can't tell everyone. So post it on your profiles and get the news out!**_

_**And don't hesitate to PM me or Ami if you have questions. **_

_**Love you all:)**_

_**Violet Sky**_


	73. Dear Hannah Abbot

**Disclaimer: disclaimed!**

* * *

Dear Hannah Abbot,

We saw you today. Saw you with that boy on your arm. You looked so happy, but I don't understand, darling.

My son is a year and a half old.

That boy is my son. I rememer now, I've seen him before. But I reached out and everyone started crying. I don't understand, why would a twenty-year-old Auror make anyone cry?

Love,

Alice Hunter Longbottom

* * *

**Exams are done! **

**I could say that that'll mean more frequent updates, but that doesn't always happen. This took so long because I had zero inspiration. My apologies to whoever asked for a Dumbledore/Harry fic. None of the ones I typed up looked right. But once that changes, you'll see it up here.**

**And if you get a second, go check out my poll! I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**VS**


	74. Dear Merope Gaunt

Dear Merope Gaunt,

Fake love isn't enough to keep him there, little girl. That baby of yours isn't enough assurance for him to stay. Real love will stay no matter what, but that's the one thing your baby boy can never learn.

Love,

Me.


	75. Dear Crookshanks

Dear Crookshanks,

Thanks for helping me. There was no way in Merlin we could've captured that git without you. You only should've eaten that rat ages ago though.

Love,

Padfoot

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**VS**


	76. Dear Knights of Walpurgis

April 30th 1945

Dear Knights of Walpurgis,

We shall be having a meeting in the Slytherin Common room, at precisely midnight to discuss this new… threat. See it as an informative session for your post-Hogwarts careers.

Sincerely,

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

…

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

_The phrase licked over his lips and tongue as he repeated it over and over. Lord Voldemort- the leader of the next Great Era. It was perfect; he didn't need his filthy father's name to condemn him any longer._

_Tom folded his hands calmly across his lap as a rare grin crossed his face twice over. He could let go of his horrid past with this new… alias. The Knights of Walpurgis were not going to die when he left Hogwarts. They would be existent forevermore, until the night that the very last lick of his legacy would be known to everyone. No man will die without knowing his name. Fearing it; engulfed in it. Wizards no greater than him would exist in his new age. _

_Nagini, his newest addition, slipping quietly over his shoulder, hissing a warning into his ear. Tom stood, his eyes straying to his obscured hero, Adolf Hitler. He had died today, delivering himself personally to Death's aching arms. Tom didn't see the reason. He could've made it farther, ridded the world of more filth, before his untimely death. No second was worse than your last. _

_And with his new Horcruxes, he would see his plan to the bitter end. Nothing could stop him now. Never again. He would be like Adolf, and Pure-Blood supremacy was the only way to survive._

_Because he didn't need love to make it this far._

…

**I think it's plausible that Voldemort would kind of obsessively hero worship Hitler. It isn't a coincidence that they overlap like that, his death and Tom's seventh year, that is. Perhaps that's where some of the inspiration came from?**

**Oh, and for future notice, when its 'love, me' it's literally addressed from me, (Violet Sky) because no one else would quite fit. **

**Any suggestions?**

**Know that feeling of getting a review? Do me a favour and tell me what you think:)**

**Violet Sky**


	77. Dear Rose

December 24th 2022

Dear Rosie,

Roses are red, violets are blue.

He doesn't love you,

But we sure do.

Love,

_Eliza and Will_

…

**Poor Rosie :( **

**Eliza and Will are her best friends, and this is the day after the Christmas Ball when her date unceremoniously leaves her. Much like her mother's disastrous start, but she doesn't need to know that.**

**The poem I got from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. Which one, I can't quite recall, but if you wrote it, many thanks!**

**Love you all,**

**Violet Sky **


	78. Dear Alternate Avengers Intro

Dear Percy Jackson, Peter Pevensie, Harry Potter, Tally Youngblood and Katniss Everdeen,

From what I hear, you guys are the top of the top (Albus Dumbledore filled me in) and need to ask a question. Seeing as though I have to save the world, I could really use the extra firepower. Screw the Avengers, we're going to do it, guys!

Love,

Maximum Ride

**So if you aren't already aware, the character come from, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Narnia, Harry Potter (Derp) Uglies/Pretties/Specials and Hunger Games (and Max Ride;)**

**Violet Sky**


	79. Dear Alternate Avengers, Percy Jackson

June 24th, 2012

Dear Maximum Ride,

Sure, sounds legit. But I can't say that you had great timing. I'm in San Fransisco right now- waiting for my girlfriend on some giant fire-breathing dragon ship from New York. But after that would be great.

Love,

Percy

* * *

**I have some good news, guys! **

**This chapter, including the one before and the five afterwards, posed as the 'Alternate Avengers' is going to be more than a one-shot!**

**Yes, I'm expecting nothing short of spectacular ;)**

**But seeing as though Mark of Athena (PJO) and Nevermore (Max Ride) both VERY important books, don't come out until fall, I'm waiting until then to publish anything in case the End of the World isn't what I predict it might be. But things are looking good! I can't wait to see it! **

**Almost at 100 reviews! The person who does it gets a chapter of their choosing!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	80. Dear Alternate Avengers Peter Pevensie

Dear Maximum Ride,

I'd need permission first, because I am dead in your world. But of course, if the world's in danger, I don't see how I can not help.

Love,

Peter Pevensie

P.S- My siblings Lucy and Edmund are pestering me if they can come, however. Could they be of any help?


	81. Dear Alternate Avengers Harry Potter

Dear Maximum Ride,

Of course I'll help, but what are we saving the world from, exactly?

Oh, and I'm a wizard, I hope you know that beforehand.

Love,

Harry Potter

* * *

**I asked for three reviews last chapter and got eighteen! Thank you, so much! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	82. Dear Alternate Avengers Tally Youngblood

Dear Maximum Ride,

Saving the world? From you Rusties? Are you insane? From what I know, you're all dead anyways.

-Tally Youngblood

**I was slightly put back by the modest amount of fics for Uglies. It's a great book! Check it out, I very highly recommend it. **

**And what's with comments instead of reviews? **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	83. Dear Alternate Avengers Katniss Everdeen

Dear Maximum Ride,

I'm not sure I can do this again. Another war took, everything from me. If I'm going to help, it'll just be me.

-Katniss Everdeen

* * *

**Spoiler!**

**I was really dissapointed when Gale left at the end of Mokingjay. I read it once, and never really want to do it again! **

**I'm also considering adding Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Watched the movie today, and think he and Harry would be really funny together in a scene. Plus, Astrid, Annabeth, Tally and Max are like, exactly the same. They would have great chemistry. **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	84. Dear Fleur Delacour

Dear Fleur Delacour,

You will always be phlegm to me.

Love,

Ginny

**I don't really think she ever really got over it! Perhaps later, but that's much later as far as I'm concerned. **

**-Violet Sky **


	85. Dear the Boy Who Lives

June 2nd, 1998

'We, as the Ministry of Magic, couldn't be more pleased to today, present this prestigious award to the most deserving of us all. By his actions and bravery, he not only protected his friends and family, but the whole of the English Wizarding world. And today, on the one month anniversary of that day, he who held the title of the Boy Who Lived is still pressing forward. May I present, my personal friend and hero, Mr. Harry Potter!'

_Harry let off a small smile and he stood in the deafening applause, walking with quick, small steps to Kingsley Shaklebolt's waiting form at the steps of the Ministry of Magic. He shook Kingsley's firm hand and accepted his shiny new Merlin's First Class with a tear in his eye__. The Minister then leaned over and whispered._

_'Don't worry, Harry. You are more deserving of this than anyone I have ever known. Smile, you deserve it.'_

_And he did. Because it was finally over. _

* * *

_**I typed this one up yesterday, but alas, my phone ate it before I could publish it. Hope you liked it!**  
_

_**Love,**_

_**Violet Sky**_


	86. Dear Mr Prewett

Dear Mr. Prewett,

Could I have the chance to-

May I ask you-?

Would you come to

_(Pull yourself _together_ Weasley!)_

Would you like to come to supper at our house, Saturday? At six o'clock? I have to ask you something.

Love,

Arthur Weasley

…

**If Fanfiction is disagreeing with me, the first three lines are crossed out, as if Mr. Weasley was fidgety about what to write. **

**On a side note, just came back from holidays in Jasper, had a great time. Climbed a mountain, scaled a tree. It was good times. And I carved a wicked wand out of a stick before my dog ate it :(**

**Anywho, my thanks to Sheldon Potter, Titanwrmgrl16 (your chapter is in the works!) and xBlueEyedAngel for being my newest readers! Thanks so much!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	87. Dear Fred and George

August 27th 1995

Dear Fred and George

We've been the Marauders; James, Peter and us two since second year. The Marauders map? Honestly, put two and two together.

Yours

Padfoot and Moony

* * *

**So, I have a little proposition for you. **

**As far as I'm concerned, Fanfiction is a two-way street, and if you read my stuff, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't read yours. Leave me a review of what you want me to read and I'll send you one. And if I really like it, I'll recommend it here next chapter. This story reaches a lot of people- so if your looking for some publicity for your piece, this is your chance! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	88. Dear Professors Snape and Dumbledore

Dear Professors Snape and Dumbledore,

Ginny had our second son today, at daybreak. He has my mothers eyes and dad's hair- the kind that grows all over the place. We named him after you- because no matter what happened, you're still the bravest men I have ever known.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Story previews will come next chapter. Thanks to Ryah Ignis and jg13145 for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Also, in terms for the Alternate Avengers, it's looking good! I have pages and pages of notes on random facts and dates of all these characters, and as if now, is still up for typing in October. **

**Love you all,**

**Violet Sky**


	89. Dear Audrey Flourish

Dear Audrey Flourish,

I've seen you before, in your parents shoppe and was wondering if I could ask you a question. I, well, since the war is over, I'm looking for a new job. Is there any chance that I can work at Flourish and Blotts?

Yours,

Percy Weasley

* * *

**When writing this chapter, my first draft got deleted, and since it was so long, I almost cried. When I get to rewriting it, you'll see it here. It was really cute too, a Remus/Harry one on how Lupin knew his name before third year. **

**I also want to promote the Prettiest Banana's story, Infatuation. It's a series of one-shots about Lily and the Marauders. Very well written, with little to none grammatical errors and an actual plot for her one-shots. Go check it out! She deserves your support. **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	90. Dear Mafalda Hopkirk

Dear Mafalda Hopkirk,

You saved my life in the Ministry, (Even though you didn't know it) so thank you. A mission had to be brought through, sorry I can't say more than that.

Yours,

An Infiltrate, a know-it-all, and a Splattergroit victim.

* * *

**As some of you already know, I'm a poet too. I just finished this one. Its super sad, about a double agent conspirer and her lover on the day of her hanging. **

He took her hand and kissed her 'way softly,

Letting a life be led away.

He let the redcoats take 'way his lover,

He held her blame and did in full.

And then he saw her,

Walked to the slaughter.

He had to let his lover go.

Thanks for reading!

VS


	91. Dear Bella

November 1, 1981

Dear Bella,

Your Lord is not dead. Come and find me, Bella.

-Lord Voldemort

* * *

**Seeing as though Bellatrix is obsessive towards their one-sided relationship, she would most definitely take this letter as real, even though no one would believe her. **

**Anywho, I accidentally clicked the wrong link on legacy story stats a couple of days ago, and I'm in a community. Would you look at that? Vault 711, if you want to check it out, along with my other stories, Dear You, Carry Me Home, and The First to Go. Who knew? **

**And, in terms of the Alternate Avengers, I almost have the promo ready, Sans Hiccup, because that was a stupid decision. With the real Avengers, what's so cool about the Black Widow? She doesn't have any cool powers. Of the three of you 'unique' voters in my poll, you all chose her. Please check it out! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	92. Dear Luna Scamander

Dear Luna Scamander,

Keep dreaming, love.

With love,

Mum.

**Whenever I read Luna fanfics, she is always so misunderstood. Luna isn't stupid, she isn't just dreamy, and she most certainly isn't a flat character. If you think about, Luna is the one in Harry Potter who really gets it. She's level headed, and fun and smart, she just see's life differently than most people. And that, my faithful readers, it what makes her amazing.**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	93. Operation: Lily and James Part 1

June 4th, 1977

Dear Sirius Black,

Enough is enough, Lily is miserable. Get your bloody James Potter over here make things right. I may hate you guys, but I love Lily too much to see her like this.

-Marlene McKinnon

* * *

**I had this section of chapters in the Love, Me that got deleted. I had meant to re-do them, but forgot until now. **

**Alternate Avengers is up! Three long days of typing and thirteen pages of heinous dialogue later, that is. **

**Go check it out! I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**Also, I am open to suggestions, but if you send me a review like 'cute' or 'good job!' I have absolutely nothing to work off of. **

**Thanks! **

**Violet Sky **


	94. Operation: Lily and James Part 2

Dear Lily's lot,

Sure. Jamie here is a right old mess. What says you to a date in the Common Room at nine to get her to apologize. I don't know why, though. They're not even together yet.

Yours,

Sirius Orion Black

Ah, the classic boy obliviousness.

Please oh please check out the Alternate Avengers. I was so sad to see no reviews :(

Thanks for reading!

Violet Sky


	95. Operation: Lily and James Part 3

September 15th, 1977

Dear Sirius,

Don't count on me EVER apologising. James Potter is a git and completely deserves whatever punishments I give him as Head Girl. He may be Head Boy, but if he doesn't get his act together, he won't be much longer!

-Lily Evans.

_..._

_Ahh! Sirius! Red Alert! Lily found your letter! We'll have to postpone the meeting to tomorrow. Maybe 11 P.M? We'll see you there, but the Marauder's are in charge of refreshments._

_Yours,_

_'Lily's Lot.'_

* * *

__**This story has past ten thousand hits! Thanks so much! Expect an extra-special chapter for the 250th reveiwer!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	96. Operation: Lily and James Part 4

December 24th, 1977

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was really rude and completely uncalled for. But Snape hurt you- I could see it in your pretty eyes. I don't want him to hurt you anymore.

I meant what I said, by the way. I really have loved you all this time.

Love you,

James

* * *

**And then they're together :) **

**A long time ago, I was chasing a dog around the house and ran into a door. I've always hated the darn scar, and hated how all the other kids would notice it. That is, until I was talking with my bud, and when I told her, she said that my scar is in the same place as Harry's. It's even jagged. Aren't I special?**

**I'm not to sure how long this story will be up. I've already written the last chapter if that tells you anything. **

**Please do me a favour and leave a review:D**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	97. Dear Gellert Grindelwald

Dear Gellert Grindelwald

Many thanks for the help, the other day. I never would have found my way through London if not for your instructions. That scar will come to use for many days coming.

Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

…

**Has no one else wondered how Dumbledore got that scar? **

**And to answer the lingering question, no- I am not ending this story immediately. I can't say I have plans to go on forever, because I stared at my computer screen for half an hour before coming up with this one. Anyways, review?**

**-Violet Sky**


	98. Dear Ted Tonks

Dear Ted Tonks,

You don't have to be Pure-Blood for me to love you.

Love,

Andy

...

Pretty self-explanatory:)

Any suggestions?

Tell me what you think!

Love,

Violet


	99. Dear Harry James Potter

**Wow, chapter 100! I dedicate this one to you guys, who have stuck with me for 100 updates, 76 days, one major delete, 8 favourites, 16 followers, and rest of you who just read! Thank you all, so much. **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**

…

July 31st, 1993

Dear Harry,

I know you've been wondering how I knew you, Harry, and it's a shame that I haven't been with you, and your parents, for these long, thirteen years. We should've been close, and I'm sorry that you got the brunt of the punishment that you so didn't deserve.

I first met you in the hours following your birth. I got up in the middle of the night with the other Marauder's and waited in St. Mungo's waiting room for six hours until you finally came. Sirius, Peter and I were all so excited, but none were happier, or more ready, than James. He was ready to be a dad the second he and your mum were married. I could see it- he loved you so much.

I was the one who heard your first word. I was babysitting you while James and the others were at a meeting with the Order, and you said it- clear as day. 'Mum.' That's all you said, but you said it to me, and nothing was more special.

You were our light in the days on the war. No one was sure of anything, but we had you- and we all knew that, if no one else, you would listen and hold our secrets.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your first birthday, Harry. Your parents were in hiding, there wasn't much that I could say to Dumbledore that would've changed his mind. But, Peter and I together got you a stuffed wolf and rat, respectively. They were your favourite- I'm sorry you didn't know.

I was there, that night. James, Sirius and I were going to take you trick or treating in Godric's Hollow. Lily didn't think that it'd be safe, but we were even going to hide you under the cloak with James, nicking the sweets from the bins as we passed. But we never got to. I'm, so sorry, Harry.

I wanted to come and save you from them, Harry. You have no idea how many times. But I couldn't. I'm a werewolf. There was no way I could care for a baby boy alone in my condition. So I let you be, like a coward. No one deserves what you had to endure.

So on the Hogwarts Express, yes, I did know you, even though I haven't seen you in nearly twelve years, I could never forget those eyes. Lily's eyes, the ones I had seen every day since the day you were born to Halloween that night.

Happy birthday, Harry. I enclosed all the photos that I could find, of the Marauder's in Hogwarts, you as a baby, James and Lily's wedding, the house in Godric's Hollow- everything.

It isn't compensation, but I hope simply being together more often will help. You have so much that you don't know.

Love,

Remus John Lupin,

Moony.


	100. Dear GreenEyes Month One

Month one.

Dear Green-Eyes,

Hey, baby. I love you so much. This is my new nickname for you, by the way. I sure hope you get your momma's eyes, baby. They're so pretty.

You don't know me yet, but you will soon! I'm your daddy, Harry. You may only be the size of a lima bean, but I still love you. I can't wait to meet you.

Love you,

Daddy.

…

**Sorry, two Harry ones in a row! Didn't really clue into that one…**

**Many thanks to Ryah Ignis for reaching 250 reviews just previous to last chapter. Thanks for helping me reach that goal!**

**Also, the two guests who reviewed today, thanks so much! Those reviews were amazing *virtual hug***

**Love,**

**Violet **


	101. Dear GreenEyes Month Two

**So I was reading over last chapter, and came to the conclusion that despite having no idea that 'baby Potter' would be a boy, James still wanted to name them Harry. For the backstory, see Tears to Roses. And to answer Guest's question, yes. I am planning on doing these for the nine months. Looking forward to it!**

**Thanks! **

**VS**

…

Month two.

Dear Green-Eyes,

Please stop making mummy sick, Harry! I hate seeing her in so much pain. She can't even eat without running off to the loo. Take pity, baby!

Your mum and I told the other Marauders today about you. Sirius was so excited that I thought he'd burst right there on Gramma's good china. He's going to be your Godfather, Harry. You'll love him, just like we do.

He named you Prongslet, too. Not sure what to think about that, but you'll always be a deputy Marauder to me!

Love you,

Daddy.


	102. Dear GreenEyes Month Three

Month Three.

Dear Green-Eyes,

Hey baby. We just took your mum to the Healer, and came back with some good news! Turns out that you _are_ a boy! Would you look at that? Father's intuition, that's what I say.

Unfortunately for you, Harry, you have quite a bit to live up to, being a Potter boy. I was the Quidditch captain in fourth year all the way to seventh, Head Boy, _brilliant_ Chaser… I could go on.

Your Mummy is waking up now, Harry. I can't talk to you when she's awake, then she just calls me a nutter for talking to her stomach. But beyond that, I really enjoy these talks!

Oh, the Healer says you can suck your thumb now. That's cool. At least you have something to do now, you know, when you're still all twenty thousand leagues under the sea. (Look at me and my Muggle comparisons! Lily would be so proud.)

Can't wait to meet you, baby. I have so much that I can't wait to teach you.

Love,

Daddy.

**Since I am only sixteen, I can't say that I'm extremely educated on the baby from conception to birth, so all of these little facts come from a website. Babies at twelve weeks can, in fact, suck their thumb. I thought it'd be something James would want to tell his baby.**

**Know that feeling of getting a review? Take a moment and tell me what you think :)**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	103. Dear GreenEyes Month Four

Month four

Dear Green-Eyes,

You really scared us, baby. When I saw Lily and all that blood... I'm supposed to take care of you two, you're my family now. Please, you're too young for us to lose you.

It isn't time for you to come out yet! Can't you see that? I couldn't forgive myself if you were ever hurt and I wasn't there to help you through it. Please, I'm begging you. I can't lose family- not again.

Love,

Daddy

...

**I originally planned for Lily to first have a miscarriage, I must admit, but a scare was sufficient for me to get James in the right place for whats about to happen. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love,**

**Violet **


	104. Dear GreenEyes Month Five

Month five.

Dear Green-Eyes,

When we told the Healer that you'd made an escape attempt, she was as terrified as we were. We're not ready to be your parents yet, Harry! You're mum and I aren't doing any work for the Order anymore, just so we can keep you safe.

She was attacked, your mum, a long time ago. I just hope that either of you won't be affected because of it. My family's gone through enough.

I can see you now; you're tiny, but I can see you. Lily's so happy- she'll make a perfect mum.

Love,

Daddy

…

**Yes, I was re-reading my last post and goodness I sounded evil! Lily won't be left alone because she's a Muggle-born in a war. **_**That's**_** what I meant by that. In another one of my stories, she was attacked on a Hogsmeade weekend and almost died on right there on the streets. **

**I hope you liked it, and thanks so much to all my new readers! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	105. Dear GreenEyes Month Six

Month six.

Dear Green-Eyes,

Hey, Harry. You're sure getting big now- I can't wait to meet you! Only three months left…

With all of that kicking, you are most definitely going to be a Quidditch player. Hardly a second goes past when your mum doesn't feel you kicking and battering. I can feel it sometimes, too. It's so special, Harry. I already love you so much! You're going to be the best player Hogwarts has ever seen. (Gryffindor too, I can only hope…) A bloody good one, being a Potter boy. With fists like yours, who would need a Beater's bat?

Love you, and please wait until you're ready to come out!

Love,

Daddy.


	106. Dear GreenEyes Month Seven

**I dedicate this chapter to Magic Within Us, GinnyEvans4 and Loonaticslover13 for being such an encouragement for these past couple of chapters. Thanks so much, guys! **

**Love,**

**Violet **

Month Seven

Dear Green-Eyes,

We decorated your nursery today. In yellow. _Hufflepuff _yellow. Bloody repulsive, if you ask me. What happened to her Gryffindor pride? Red isn't such a bad colour, but apparently, its hard on your eyes. (And we all know that we can't risk that.)

But the main reason we had to decorate today we due to the overwhelming amount of gifts that the Order gave us when they found out Lily and I were pregnant. According to her, it was 'really too much in the hall, James,' and I, obviously, immediately needed to fix it. So, even now, five owl posts, one tea party, an exploding box of nappies and a whole weekend of work behind us, your room is still a disaster.

Remus and Sirius were there with me setting up for most of that weekend while the girls were in the sitting room eating all of my biscuits and chatting. But even that was nice, I haven't seen the other Marauder's in a long time, mostly due to Order missions. Remus transfigured one of our neighbours (Bathilda Bagdshot, that old bat) 'gifts' of a History of Magic into owls to hang on the walls. Sirius got you some wooden nameplates to put above your cot once you're old enough to sleep in there. I don't know where Pete went, though. Sirius said he hadn't been heard from in a while. He's loads better at things like this than I am.

So, after learning the hard way to not argue with Lily, we did our work _without_ magic, (It builds character!) And set up the place with little to no help from any member of the female body. Mostly because your mother is as stubborn as a troll while pregnant (or just in general) and in her words: 'needs to have some feminist rule in the place.' Barmy, if you ask me.

Anyways, as I'm dumping this on you, your mother is collapsed in her old rocking chair snoring away. (But don't tell her, she's sensitive about that.) You're getting so big! And good Godric, a Beater indeed! Sirius and I can't wait to teach you!

Love,

Daddy.

**So while coming up with inspiration for this chapter, I watched any clip I could find on Harry's room in Godric's Hollow. ** **The Philosopher's Stone got me the 'Hufflepuff yellow' colour of the walls, and the Deathly Hallows got the rest. Everything I wrote about was factual, including the bit that in Britain it isn't common to have the North American baby shower. But I think that the Order would've gotten them something special for the Potter's, as having a baby was a nice distraction from reality.**

**Almost at three hundred reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Violet **


	107. Dear GreenEyes Month Eight

Month Eight

Dear Green-Eyes,

Harry, we almost lost you today.

We were just eating Lily's treacle tart, sitting in the kitchen listening to the wireless on the counter. The Order had set up a network with any news about the war. We went into hiding to keep you safe. Lily froze. I ran as quickly as I could, but her eyes told me enough.

You had stopped moving.

I panicked. Completely lost it. You shouldn't be stopping, you shouldn't be silent. You aren't ready yet! You're still a month before your due-date!

Lily was crying; she couldn't even feel you anymore. You were completely gone to the world.

And then her water broke.

Harry, you're not ready yet!

I went into hysterics. I almost collapsed right there on the floor. But I didn't, summoning up every ounce of Gryffindor bravery into the next few seconds. I grabbed a bag and put in some clothes, a blanket, and my wand, throwing things in at random and ran back down the stairs. I grabbed her hand, and instantly Apparated.

Once we got to the hospital, everything began to go wrong. You weren't responding to anything the Healers were doing. Lily was losing blood, growing paler with every second that passed. You still weren't moving. My family was dying, and there was nothing I could do to save you this time.

Not four years ago when Lily was bleeding in the streets of Hogsmeade, and not now. Not now when I had to make the choice that would've saved yours.

If we were to save you, my Lily would be dead.

You might've had minutes to live, baby.

Frantically, I realized that I couldn't make that decision. Never. No decision that I would've made would've been right. Nothing would've been alright again if I lost someone today.

A red-headed Healer ran into the room, pouring a thick, swirling potion into Lily's mouth. She coughed and sputtered, some bright red colour flooding back into her clammy face. I gripped her hand harder.

A bright red scream filled the air, and then began to whimper.

She was responding!

Another Healer at the foot of her bed told me that you were coming. Now. My decision had to be immediate.

At second glance, I realized that Lily was awake. She was pushing, she was trying. Even if it killed her, she would keep trying to save you.

I quickly smiled at her, wiping the tears out of her eyes, whispering love in her ear because she had made all the difference in the world.

But even now, six hours after the whole ordeal, everything is still surreal. When the Healer came to the head of the bed with a fancy woolen blanket, I didn't know what to think. Decisions were made, and despite everything we had been through with you, today was the best day of my life. You made me who I am today, kept me strong, and kept me going with the hope of a day away from this war.

I realized another thing: being a man doesn't happen on the day you turn. It doesn't come with a badge or a fancy certificate. Being a man is keeping hope in your family, smiling at your wife when you know you could've lost her today. Being a man was keeping faith because you know that it's the only thing you have left.

'Harry.' She said.

I nodded.

July 31st, 1981; welcome to the world- Harry Potter.

…

**I'm not quite sure what to say about this one. It's what I had planned all along, but writing about James and Lily like that was heartbreaking. I don't think he could've made that decision, ever. He puts on a brave face, but being in that situation is different. You can't fake something like that.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	108. Dear GreenEyes Month Nine

**Thanks so much for all of those lovely reviews for last chapter! And to those two people who voted in my poll! That was so nice to see, please check it out!**

**A while ago, I had the idea that Harry should be a little baby. I had already had Lily in an accident in Hogsmeade, and after reading a particularly powerful story on Ron and Hermione's premature baby, (Hallowed Hearts by KariAnn1222) I decided that I would do the same with James and Lily's baby. **

**In subtext, I wouldn't imagine that Lily would be able, or perhaps willing, to have another baby. Even though they wanted others, James loved Lily and their baby too much to put them on the line again. **

**Also, the bit about him being a preemie was in fact, symbolic. That he came into the world fighting, that Lily and James both had to make a choice to save him, and that he survived in the end. He had to forge his own path, starting from the very beginning.**

**My apologies for the extensive authors note, I'll get right on it!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**

…

Dear Green-Eyes,

Good morning, Harry.

You slept so long today! Almost four hours! We were so proud of you.

It's so surreal that I can hold you. Smile at you. Look at the creation that Lily and I made, and know that I helped. Know that everything's going to be okay because it's a miracle that you're here at all.

You have my hair, Harry. I'm so sorry. It really is always like that. But you are green eyes, now Harry. You inherited your grandmother's eyes. Lily's eyes. They're so beautiful, they suit you perfectly.

You came home from the hospital yesterday, baby. We still aren't used to you being out, even now- almost a month after you were born. It still seems like you should be in Lily still, considering your 'official' due date is today. We were going to have your first month birthday in a couple of days, invite some of our friends over and show you off.

I hope you like me Harry. I really am trying to be a good dad to you, even though my own father, and inspiration, is dead. I wish you could've met your grandparent's, they were amazing. You would've been spoiled rotten if Mum ever got to hold you. My dad was so looking forward to meeting you.

I love you so much, Harry. Right now, you just woke up. Your mummy is still in pain, so I usually have a few hours with you in the wee hours of the night. Like now, on the roof of our house- with just you and me.

I'd die for you, Harry. I'd do anything to make sure you live to see the end.

Love,

Daddy.

**Finally, I created a Facebook page for Violet Sky, which, if you look it up and friend me, get sneak peeks and any news for my stories. It'll be much easier this way, trust me:)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Violet**


	109. Dear Bill

June 30th, 1997

Dear Bill,

I don't care what they say; yesterday and forever you are my hero, through and through.

All my love,

Fleur.

…

**My thanks to Crazy Redd for this request! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	110. Dear Coward

November 1, 1981

Dear Wormtail

I told you that being a lousy, cowardly rat would catch up with you someday.

You are not a Gryffindor.

You are not a Marauder.

You sold your best mate and his wife to Voldemort and for this you will pay. I will not rest until you realize what's waiting for cowards like you.

Sirius


	111. Dear Ginny

June 30th, 1997

August 2nd, 1997

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry we had to leave like that, but I'm in danger. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.

We're on the run now, I can't say more than that in case this would get intercepted. But we're safe-ish, thanks to Know-It-All, and the Death Eaters haven't come knocking yet, so that's a good sign.

Seems like forever ago that I last saw you, and I can't wait until the war is over so you and everyone else won't be in danger anymore. And maybe then we can keep going from where we left off.

Please keep safe. Don't do anything rash to put yourself and the others in danger. I love you too much to lose you again, please trust me on that.

Love,

Harry

...

I'm going to be away for a couple of weeks. I'm going on a missions trip first, and then going camping. So until next time!

Violet


	112. Dear Audrey

December 18th, 2002

Dear Audrey Flourish

You just might've saved my life, darling. Thanks for saving me from myself.

Yours,

Percy.

...

**Thanks for reading and don't forget the three R's! Read, review and recommend! (ahem) **

**Love,**

**Violet **


	113. Dear Teddy Remus Lupin

_April 28th, 2016. _

_'Happy birthday, Teddy!' _

_Teddy smiled, accepting his Godmother's hearty hug before turning to the only other female in the crowded doorway _

_'Hiya, Teddy!' little Lily Luna said happily, fixating herself to her favouite (shh) brothers torso only to be dragged away by James, who was completely ignoring his sisters complaints._

_'You'll be so proud of what Freddy and I made for your birthday!' he whispered importantly, his chest pushed out. Teddy nodded, hoping with all his heart that this wouldn't be a repeat of last year. _

_'Let's get out of the doorway, Harry.' Ginny yelled from the kitchen, the cookie laden wooden spoon being cautiously licked off by Al, which she still hadn't noticed. 'Hermione and Ron are here, and the porch is a disaster!'_

_'Like Ron will care, Gin!' Harry called._

_Luckily, he had the chance to apologise before his wives wand came out. _

_Teddy smirked, some things will never change. _

_'Here, Ted.' Harry said from behind him, slipping something cool and worn in his hand. _

_It wasn't until midnight that he got to reading it. _

May 2nd, 1998- 7:13 P.M

Dear Teddy Remus Lupin,

I'm so sorry I have to leave, Ted.

The war is just beginning, this very evening, with your Godfather in the lead. There was no chance that I could stay behind with you and your mum when friends were dying and I wasn't there to help.

It kills me to think that I'll have to leave my family behind. Leave you, behind. I couldn't stand it if you had to grow up like we did, though. In constant fear that your friends could be Death Eaters one slip away from turning you over.

I'm not trying to scare you, Ted. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Like James and Lily, I'm willing to do anything- even if it means dying today, to keep you and your mother safe.

Stay a child forever, Teddy. Don't let anyone tell you that you have to grow up before your time. Stay happy, because even if I'm not there in person, I always will be there for you. I promise.

Love you and miss you already,

Daddy.


	114. Dear Scorpius

September 6th, 2017

Dear Scorpius,

How is your first week going? I sincerely hope Hogwarts is everything you thought it'd be and more.

Everything's fine here at home. Your mum took up knitting already, she was missing you so much.

And congratulations for making Gryffindor, son. I wish I was that brave. Just don't be getting too familiar with those Weasleys. I would never forgive you if you married a Pureblood.

Missing you already,

Dad


	115. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary, _JOURNAL!

_December 25__th__, 1994_

_She's never going to look at me the same again._

_I made a bloody mess out of absolutely everything. Hermione went with Krum to the ruddy ball. I got stuck with one of the Patil twins, I can't even remember which one, (not to mention those rubbish dress robes) and now she hates me even more than she did before._

_I mean, I reckon I've always fancied her, especially after she got her teeth fixed, but that really stun, you know? Maybe if she weren't so bloody proud we'd be together already. That is, if she doesn't end up with Harry like everyone else thinks. No, we'll be together, I know it. Could use some more of that Gryffindor courage, ya'know? _

_I just wish I wasn't such a twit when Hermione's around, though. It's so uncomfortable, and she knows it. I want to be around her, and when I'm not, I think of a million conversations we could have if I'd have the courage to say anything. _

_Or maybe if I wasn't so ginger, no- that's stupid. She still has that ruddy cat, doesn't she? But maybe if I had an ounce of the good looks Krum has, then she might notice me for something more of that bloke who once had dirt on his nose. _

_Thank Godric she'll never read this, though. She'll just think I'm a bloody twit. _

_Anyways, until next time,_

_Ron_

…

-Christmas Eve 2001, the Burrow-

Hermione looked up from that old, crinkled diary page with tears in her eyes. He really had noticed! It wasn't until he motioned for her to flip it over with that half-grin that she really understood:

…

Dear Hermione,

I really have loved you all along.

Love you forever and always,

Ron

P.S- Look up.

And she saw him on one knee with her ring in his hand.

Time slowed to stopping,

And she forgot how to breathe.

It wasn't until she could remember the letters to 'yes' that she was able to meet the eyes that broke her heart.

Engaged- like they really had been all along.

…

**I found a new song that I can't help but love, Hear You Me- by Jimmy Eat World. I think it fits this one perfectly. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	116. Dear Andy

Dear Andromeda,

I've made mistakes in the past, and settled for the expected Black attitude, which I now wish I didn't. My family almost died because of my decisions. This is completely unacceptable, and I want to change that right now. Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at 4 o'clock this Sunday. I know you could never turn down fresh Butterbeer, and I need to meet Tonks and Remus' child once and for all. We really need to catch up.

Love,

Narcissa

…

**Thanks to DarkDramaLady for this request. Sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	117. Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle

Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle,

None can escape me. None will elude me. You met your end like every other man will.

Yours,

Death


	118. Dear Barty

Dear Barty,

I Would do anythIng to take your pLace. Anything for my Little boy. I wish you didn'T hAve to Keep mE waiting for you in azkaban, YOU aRe my favouritE son, and you know it! And Please keep out of troubLe, you Are well aware of how siCk I Am, don't keep me up at night worrying about you. Take care,

LovE,

Mum

…

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	119. Dear Igor Karkaroff

November 26th, 1994

Dear Igor Karkaroff,

Once in, you will soon find you will never get out.

Severus Snape

...

Good work to everyone who figured out the 'clue' in the last chapter. It was 'I will take your place' spelled out in capitals.

Also, thank you to DarkDramaLady for being the 350th reviewer! Thanks so much!

Violet Sky


	120. Dear Augusta Longbottom

Dear Augusta Longbottom,

I am sorry to inform you that your son and daughter-in-law, who were tortured by unknown Death Eaters, are now beyond help. They will hereby permanently reside in the Spell Damage ward of the hospital.

I'm sorry- there was nothing we could do.

Yours sincerely,

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

…

**I'm sorry for the sad chapter, but I have some terrible news on a hospital note. A good friend of mine has a daughter named Naomi, who was today told there was nothing that they could do for her anymore. She has had dealings with a brain tumor for nearly two years now, and after a should-be healthy MRI, there was another tumor. **

**She's seven-years-old. She was going to go to grade one this year. She needs hope- and if anyone would be willing, prayer. Please help us believe in the impossible.**

**Violet Sky**


	121. Dear WhiteVeiled Bride

_{Straightens tie. He breaths in deeply and walks into the mess of things.}_

Excuse me?

_{_Percy_ is bitterly ignored. Chatter goes on as usual. _Bride_ is getting spoke to by her__** father.}**_

{Coughs loudly}

Can I have a moment?

_{The __**Father of the Bride**__ walks up to him}_

_**What is it **_**now,**_** Weaslebee?**_

Uh, well, I'm Percy _Weasley_… sir. Audrey and I are old friends. Could I have a word with her? In private?

_**I suppose so.**_

_{He leans in, ignoring the _Bride _completely, his scratchy, whisky smelling breath spitting in Percy's ear.}_

_**Don't go putting lies in her head, you hear?**_

_{_Percy_ doesn't answer.}_

I just want to talk to her.

_**That's what they all say, boy. **_

Look-

Percy, you shouldn't be here.

I wanted to talk to you.

I know it's not my place to ask questions, but I just had to know.

This is supposed to be your day.

~The Bride~

Like it always knew you would be.

Perce-

No! I don't care what they say! This bloke is a jerk. He was in Charlie's year at Hogwarts. Slytherin. I heard all I needed to know about him from the Order His uncle was a _Death Eater_-

{_Everyone turns. A collective hiss breaks out among the wedding party. Then silence.} _

His uncle is dead.

AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY.

Percy, you have to leave.

Does he love you?

…Yes.

He never told you. You're getting married and he doesn't love you?!

He loves me. You don't have to _say it_ to be in love. 

Yeah, you do!

Not now, Percy. Just… go sit down. I'll see you later.

No! You're making a huge mistake, and you know it! I can see it!

{Audrey_ rolls her eyes.}_

Galleons can't buy love. Remember that Audy, this isn't going to last. Don't settle for average when you could have amazing.

Understand, okay?

_**AUDREY ITS TIME TO GO!**_

**{**Percy _grabs her wrist}_

No, wait.

Just know that while you're standing there today, being a little ~White-Veiled Bride~ I'm watching you too. Make the best decision, sweetheart.

I've never stopped loving you, Audy.

Percy-

Go. He's waiting for you. I just wanted to let you remember before he steals that away too.

No!

No?

Wait.

{Audrey _takes _Percy's_ hand, holding it tightly- just like she used to.}_

Don't regret what you do, Audy.

I think I already have. {_She whispered}_

_{AND SHE KISSED HIM}_

_{Silence. The Groom has just been alerted and enters. He sees them, Him, and keeps walking, straight out the door and onto the street. __**Her father**__ follows him.}_

What did I do?

You saved me, darling. 

Love,

Percy and Audrey _Weasley_

…

**Not really a letter, but I quite like it :)**

**~Violet Sky~**


	122. Dear Harry Potter Love Albus Dumbledore

June 28th, 2010

Dear Harry,

You never told him what was in your snitch. Don't make the mistake of so many others before you and try to forget. Your son has to know.

Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	123. Dear Ronald Weasley

Dear Ronald Weasley,

I am pleased to announce that you, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were chosen to be represented on Chocolate Frog cards for your efforts on defeating Lord Voldemort.

Congratulations!

Await my owl for more information.

Yours,

Francis Heath.

Head of the Chocolate Frog Committee


	124. Dear James Sirius Potter

_August 18, 2002._

_Dear James,_

_Hey, baby. I'm your daddy. _

_I already love you so much, James Sirius- more than you will ever understand. I loved you before me and your mum were married, I suppose, and have simply been waiting ever since. _

_See, I never grew up with my parents. They died before I ever got to meet them. And I will never let that happen to you, son. We will always be here for you- until the very end._

_Love you forever,_

_Daddy._


	125. Dear Slytherin

Dear Slytherin,

Not all in your house wallow in the same ideality as you.

Yours,

Me.


	126. Dear Ravenclaw

Dear Ravenclaw,

There are more important things in life than being at the top.

Yours,

Me


	127. Dear Hufflepuff

Dear Hufflepuff,

Loyalty will get you more in the end, not everyone can say the same.

Yours,

Me.


	128. Dear Gryffindor

Dear Gryffindor,

Your house isn't perfect. After all, it's the best that have the farthest to fall.

Yours,

Me.

**Yikes, that was five chapters in five minutes. I am on a **_**role**_**! **

**And by the way, thanks so much to CrescentMoon12 for recommending this! That's so sweet, I really appreciated it! **

**Violet Sky **


	129. Dear Ariana

Dear Ariana,

I'm so sorry, my dear sister. I did love you, and didn't leave because I hated you and Aberforth. I left because I wanted to make a future for myself. A future that couldn't begin in Godric's Hollow.

I hope you forgive me someday, and remember that it won't be long until I come home again! Keep faith, sister.

With love,

Albus.


	130. Dear Riddle

Dear Riddle,

Death is all that is waiting for men who live forever- so diminish the impure before it is too late.

Salazar Slytherin.

**Thank you to Ryah Ignis for this request! **

**Violet Sky **


	131. Dear Professor

Dear Filius Flitwick,

Personal appearance has little to nothing to do with the person inside. Everything beyond who you are is foolish vanity.

Yours,

Rowena Ravenclaw.

…

**Kinda headcanon, but who knows what he's really thinking?**

**Yes, so one of my stories is giving me serious issues, Tears to Roses, and am questioning what I should do. I mean, I'm almost done the first chapter, but what to do with everything else that I've already done? Should I delete it and reupload as another story? **

**Does anyone have any suggestions on what the heck I should do here? **

**-Violet Sky **


	132. Dear Nymphadora Tonks and Cedric Diggory

Dear Nymphadora Tonks and Cedric Diggory,

Those in Gryffindor house are not the only ones who know bravery.

Yours,

Helga Hufflepuff

…

**We made it to four hundred reviews! Thanks so much! **

**My thanks to Dark Drama Lady for doing the honours ;)**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	133. Dear Neville Longbottom

Dear Neville Longbottom,

The depths of bravery are spurred not by greatness in power, but rather the size of one's determination. It shows outwardly how much you have to lose and yet, how much there's left to gain- even in a time of great peril and confusion. You made my house proud, and are a hero- not matter what anyone says.

Yours,

Godric Gryffindor.

…

**I just finished the Deathly Hallows Part 2 again, and was almost sobbing before Snape even died. Again. But, it inspired me to write about Neville, who in my mind is one of the bravest characters in Harry Potter, right alongside Snape and Lily. He had the courage to stand up to the man who destroyed everything he loved, to his friends in second year, and to the Death Eaters in Hogwarts, even when he believed he didn't have an ounce of hope to share. He took on the impossible just the same as the trio did; and lived. **

**I think that he deserved this letter; he did so much that was never recognised. **

**Violet Sky **


	134. Dear Dobby

Dear Dobby,

I may be too young to know what I'm doing, but when you died, a little piece of me died too.

I will never forget what you've done for me.

Love,

Harry Potter.

…

**Thanks to Superpig909 for the request!**

**So... you guys pumped for school or what?! What're you most excited for? Least happy about? **

**-Violet Sky **


	135. Dear Lily Evans

Dear Lily Evans,

For as long as you can remember, please don't forget me.

Yours,

Severus Snape

...

Thanks to Ashlyn Malfoy for this prompt!

Violet


	136. Dear Ludo Bagman

Dear Ludo Bagman,

Chasing retreating shadows won't get you anywhere in life.

Don't crave his power. Don't waste time wanting what you can't have. A soul is only complete once you're satisfied with who you are. Because once it's gone; it's never coming back.

Love,

Me

...

**Poor Ludo. He always looked so out of place to me. He and Crouch are such total opposites. **

**Any who, to the new reviewer, JeminaLuna, definitely! Once I think of one, that is. **

**And do remember that if you tell me a request or even review, I will go check out and review your stuff. Do all of us a favour and leave something for us to look at! **

**Thanks for everything!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	137. Dear Padfoot

Dear Padfoot,

I can't believe I thought you'd do it. He was your best mate.

Sorry isn't enough, but it'll have to suffice until we can speak face to face.

Yours,

Remus

...

**To whoever requested it, sorry for the wait! **

**And to Courtnie, yes, I know. He was still born on July 31, 1980. His 'official' birthdate was just supposed to be later, I suppose. **

**Thanks! **

**Violet Sky **

**Go vote in my poll! **


	138. Dear Mr Lovegood

Dear Mr Lovegood,

It would be much appreciated instead of searching for imaginary creatures during Transfiguration work blocks, you would pay attention in my class.

Yours,

Professor M. McGonagall


	139. Before You Make a Mistake

May 2nd, 1998

9:27 P.M.

The Wolf House.

...

Dear Remus,

I'm not afraid. Not of the war- but I am afraid for you. I can't be here, safe and sound with our son while you're fighting in the war.

I'm not leaving you alone tonight. We'll fight together, Remus and Dora- because if it's our last, I'm glad I had something of worth to fight for.

Don't leave me here alone. Safety just isn't safe here anymore.

And when you leave once and for all, please take me home with you.

Love,

Your Dora.

...

**The Wolf House, is Remus and Tonk's house, and fairly ironic. In Roman mythology, Remus was a great warrior. He his twin, Romulus were the mythological founders of Rome and were raised by a she-wolf after their parents left them behind. Jack London, author of the Call of the Wild and White Fang, built a house just outside of San Francisco called the Wolf House because of his books, and his belief of hardship for men and animals alike in the wild. I just think it'd be cool to unite the two like this, especially because that matches our Remus' story almost perfectly. **

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions or critiques you may have behind! ;) **

**Violet Sky **


	140. Dear Mr Granger

August 18th, 1998

The Wilkins House

Australia

...

Dear Mr Granger,

I know due to everything that's happened- things have changed. We spent the past year searching Europe for Horcruxes we almost gave up on. And when something like that happens to friends like us, you never do want to let them out of your sight again.

But when I almost lost her, I realized I never wanted to again. I love her- and thinking back on it, I really have all along.

Sir, I known we're young, and it doesn't have to be soon, but can I have permission to marry your daughter?

Love,

Ron.

...

**Kudos of this idea comes from a pinterest picture I found- thanks for the prompt! **

**Violet Sky **


	141. Dear Bathilda

_Dear Bathilda,_

_Thank you for the tea, James and I really enjoyed the pleasant company. We have been locked in this house for far too long with nothing to do and no one but ourselves to talk to._

_We really did appreciate the Lemon tart, too. That was such a treat. Lemon seems to be a craving of mine while pregnant. James thinks I'm being unrealistic, but men have very little say as far as I'm concerned. He has no idea what it's like to be hauling his offspring around for this long. _

_And most definitely I'll alert you. I would love you there when Harry finally comes. But I'm not due until August 29__th__, keep in mind. Hopefully it'll be awhile still. _

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter._

_P.S. I'm sure Harry will love his autographed History of Magic. Rest assured I'll keep in safe for him. _

…

James looked up from his discovery, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Digging through his dad's old stuff seemed like such a great idea when he was downstairs with Freddie, planning it all out. But when he was upstairs, in the patched and dusty attic, looking at his dead grandmother's ancient unanswered letter, it wasn't so funny anymore. Why his dad had kept it, he had no idea. It had no meaning. It was a polite answer back- something his dad would've done in her situation, no doubt.

_What did you do, Jamie? _He thought sadly. _This wasn't for you to find._

**.oOo.**

**I must say, if this is what school's going to be like all year, I am so done already. Oh, how I wish it was still summer…**

**Anyways, Whatcha think? Would love to hear from someone…**

**-Violet Sky **


	142. Dear George

Dear George,

People don't die because they deserve too.

Don't thing you have to forget him, because to us- he never left.

_Angie _


	143. Dear Professor Dumbledore

June 1995.

The Department of Mysteries.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I heard them today. All of them. The dead were calling to me.

Is that, normal, for someone like me?

-Harry Potter


	144. Dear Gramma

Dear Gramma,

HAPIE MOFFER'S DAY!

We love you lots!

_Albus _James and Lily

…

**Part one of who knows how many! Hope it brought back some good memories :)**

**-Violet Sky **


	145. Dear Cho Chang

Dear Cho,

It's better here, I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay. I died for a reason, and even though I didn't know it at the time, I'm happy the way it ended. I didn't even feel it.

_Please don't cry. _

Love you forever,

Cedric Diggory.

…

**Yeah, not so sure what I meant in the last chapter, I had nothing else I wanted to do with that. Anyways, chapter 150 is coming up! Request to what you want to see!**

**-Violet Sky **


	146. Dear Twihards

Dear Twilight fandom,

Sorry, I couldn't catch your complaining over the sound of our theme park.

Sincerely,

Oh Wait


	147. Dear Ron Sincerely Your Girlfriend

May 14th, 1998

Dear Ron,

You can only run so far without coming back to me.

Love,

_Your girlfriend_

-Hermione

...

**This one is timed the day of Fred's funeral. I can't imagine he took losing him well, and the funeral turned out to be an accidental gong show. But I love Hermione, and she has a great deal of logic and love for the guy. Oh, who am I kidding. Who doesn't love those two? **

**And it's on my birthday. Oops, didn't do that on purpose ;) **

**Love,**

**-Violet Sky **

**Any requests for chapter 150? **


	148. Dear Her Father Part 1

Dear Mr Weasley,

Hi. I know you don't want to hear this, but I really do care about your daughter. Rose is everything I would hope to have in a friend, but I want it to be more than that. She doesn't know it yet, but with your permission, I would love to take her to the next Hogsmeade weekend, being, you know, more than friends.

I know you still hate my father, and I understand that. But if you take my last name out of the question, and didn't judge me for what he did, would it be okay to ask her?

-Scorpius

…

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I can't say that that's not fair. But Rosie's my little girl, and she has her family ready to protect her, keep in mind. And if she gets hurt, well, I warned you. _

_It's not fair to judge you after your father, you're completely right. So sure, go ahead and ask her- you have my permission._

_Yours,_

_Ron Weasley._


	149. Dear Her Father Part 2

Dear Mr McGonagall,

I know Minerva is a woman now, and can make her own decisions, but I would like to ask for her hand in marriage once and for all.

I love her, sir. She means everything to me. I am more than prepared to spend the rest of my life with her.

Yours,

Elphinstone Urquart.


	150. Dear Mr Evans

Dear Mr Evans,

I know what you've heard about me, Lily's already told me. I'm not like that anymore. Fear has taken that away for things more important.

I love her, sir; she's everything to me. I love everything about her: her hair, her mothers eyes, and most importantly her heart. The one I've been chasing after for years now.

This war has taken so much from us, took my parents, and some of our really good friends. I don't want her to die without knowing how much I love her.

I may be only 18, but with your permission, I want to give Lily a proper life. One that's long and loving- she doesn't need to worry anymore.

I want to marry her, sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and give her everything she wants.

Because if I die tomorrow, I want it to be my ring on her finger, I want her to feel like a princess on more time.

Yours,

James Potter

...

**We broke a record! Yesterday, there was the most hits I've ever had in one day: Almost 2 thousand! This is insane! Thanks so much! **

**-Violet Sky **


	151. Dear Women of HP Part 1: Evanna Lynch

Dear Evanna Lynch,

Don't ever, _ever _pretend that what you are isn't enough. You _are_ enough, and every bit of you will get lost if you forget to treasure it close.

Pleasantly,

Luna Lovegood

…

**Evanna Lynch to me is a huge example of what Harry Potter really means to me. I read an article on her, and was heartbroken. Evanna was suffering with Anorexia before she became Luna Lovegood. But because she was so taken by Harry Potter, she was allowed to leave the hospital to collect The Order of the Phoenix the day it came out. She was instantly captivated by Luna- because she was completely at home with exactly who she was. Luna is herself, and that still baffles me. I've had problems with insecurity before, and most recently when I began high school, and suddenly people who laughed and were happy were the minority. I didn't understand why shortshort skirts and smallsmall tops were suddenly the most prominent fashion statement. So, as most people do, I tried to blend in. That didn't work too well; it just made me more insecure. It wasn't me. Me is an old t-shirt and some comfy jeans. Me isn't what I was pretending to be, and I learned to be okay with that. **

**When Evanna Lynch realised that she could be Luna in the upcoming film, she first sent a message to J.K Rowling. To Evanna's surprise, Jo answered. She wrote back and was like a counsellor. She told her anorexia is destructive, not creative, and the brave thing was not to succumb to it. **

**So Luna, thank you. From all of us.**

**Love,**

**~Violet Sky **


	152. Dear Woman of HP Part2: Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione Granger,

Thank you for keeping true to yourself, not compromising who you are when things were hard. I may not have known you long, but I'm never going to forget what you've done in showing me what being a girl really means.

Love,

Me.

…

**As a teenaged girl, Harry Potter is really awesome in proving that the "normal girl" isn't normal at all. While walking to my locker after a class today, I heard something really disturbing. A boy behind me said that 'All girls are exactly the same." That's not true at all. I oppose to girls in my classes, or girls I've known aren't the same. I've never, **_**ever**_** met a person who is exactly like me. And that's okay. Being unique isn't shameful. In Marilyn Monroe's words, 'It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.'**

**Also, if you haven't already, go check out The Women of Harry Potter (The Deathly Hallows Part 2 Extras) on which I've based this little segment.**

**Love,**

**-Violet Sky **


	153. Dear Women of HP: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

Thanks for showing us that a woman can not just be a princess, but a warrior. You didn't stop being yourself for anyone.

Thanks for giving us someone to look up to.

Love,

Me


	154. Dear Women of HP: Lily Evans

Dear Lily Evans,

Although things were different for you, all stories mean the same- and therefore have the same value. You risked your life to protect your last family, your son, whom you knew from the very beginning you would die for. He's your baby, Lily. He was all you had left. And you saved him: you protected him with the love no one else could give him.

Don't think that you didn't make a difference that night, because you did. And because of what you did, you saved someone's life. You made him what he is by showing that things like you won't wait forever.

You may have only lived to touch what was left to be, Lily. You never got to see the end- but your son did. And isn't he the reason you did it at all?

Love,

Me.

…

**I know I don't say this often enough, but I really do mean it. I love you guys: all of you. The ones who read and the ones who had something to say alike. You all mean something to me, and I'm so glad I could share what some people needed to hear.**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	155. Dear Women of HP: Molly Weasley

Dear Molly Weasley,

From what I've read, you would mother the world. And you did: you took me in just the same as Harry and Hermione all those years ago. And thanks to you, those without mothers were taken in like family.

And being who you are, you aren't just a housewife- you're also a Gryffindor, and would take on anyone who threatens your family. So for everything you've done, thank you.

Love,

Me.

….

**Anyways, I realised I haven't recommended anything in a while. My bad. Just forgot! So if anyone else has something new for me to read, whether you wrote it or just love it, hit me with a PM and I'll check it out! Until then, here's what I've read recently:**

**1: Until the Very End: Paralove.**

**Love this story! She has such a great voice and even though the chapters are short, they always portray more than some of the longer chapters I've read. James and Lily post-Hogwarts stories are really hard to find, and this is just awesome! I absolutely look forward to the updates, so check it out!**

**Thanks!**

**Violet Sky **


	156. Dear Women of HP: Fleur Delacour

Dear Fleur Delacour,

Thank you for showing us how to be beautiful but not vain. I may have not trusted you in the beginning, but all in all, your heart was always in the right place.

Love,

Me.


	157. Dear Women of HP: Bellatrix Lestrange

**The last one of this segment, I promise!**

**-Violet Sky **

Dear Bellatrix Lestrange,

I hate you. I love you. You almost killed Hermione, so now I don't know what to think of you. You murdered viciously and destroyed countless lives.

But most of all, thanks for killing Sirius, really appreciated that.

Love,

Me.


	158. Dear Luna Lovegood

Dear Luna,

I know we've gotten close over the past year. I also know that although I did love you, my heart belongs to someone else. I still really do care about you; take care of yourself out there.

Love,

Neville.

…

**Thanks Gloria Spark for this request!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	159. Dear Dora

Dear Dora,

I love you.

There, I said it.

I don't care how much younger you are than me. It really doesn't matter, does it? As long as we love each other?

I know this is crazy, but Dora, I really care about you. And if I'm going to die tomorrow, I want to have known I had the gusto to tell you that.

Love you always,

Remus.

…


	160. The Tale of the Three Brothers: Eldest

'_**So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that would always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an Elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.'**_

_**-Tales of Beetle the Bard, the Tale of the Three Brothers.**_

Dear Tom Riddle,

I will take everything from you. You will not see in day that is not riddled in pain and regret. What you want so desperately is something I will never give you. You will forever watch the dead file past you with no hope of return.

You murdered people without any purpose, and this will not go without stand. This is only the beginning, Tom. Because D_e_a_t_h will always be watching for souls as torn as yours.

-Death.


	161. The Tale of the Three Brothers: Second

'**_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wished to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, telling him it had the power to bring back the dead.' _**

**_-Tales of Beetle the Bard, the Tale of the Three Brothers. _**

...

Dear Severus Snape,

You died, you did everything you could have to save him. You protected the boy who was the image of your worst enemy with your life, and when you did, it was only when you could tell him everything he should have known.

And for that, I cannot thank you enough.

You can't go wanting after something you can't have, Severus. When I died, you shouldn't have too.

Love,

Lily Evans.


	162. The Tale of the Three Brothers: Youngest

**_"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so, Death most unwillingly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to the youngest brother." -The Tale of Beetle the Bard, the Tale of the Three Brothers. _**...

Dear Harry Potter,

Do what you must in order to survive, but in the end, best him for the better of wizards and not for the boast of a fair kill.

He deserves it, Harry. He deserves everything ounce of pain that you could give him. But on that day, when you're standing over Lord Voldemort in victory, remember how very deeply he is, in fact, just like you.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.


	163. Dear My Memory of You

December 21st, 1981

Dear Moony,

I can't take this much longer. Can hardly protect myself against the Dementors- I simply can't remember a memory strong enough anymore.

Please protect Harry, for my sake. A day doesn't go by without me thinking about my godson, keep him loved, Moony. Keep him safe.

What about Lily and James, Remmy? Please tell me that what I remember that halloween night was just another nightmare.

Please tell me all the things remember about us wasn't just a dream.

Sirius

**...**

**As per request of... Someone. whoever that was, thank you, and sorry for the wait! **

**Violet Sky **


	164. Dear My Friends

Dear My Friends,

I don't want to forget any of you. You all are odd and slightly neurotic at times, but over time; perhaps we'll learn to curb that habit.

I painted all of you on my ceiling because I never want to forget our time together. Hogwarts is to be the time of our lives; don't lose everything you've learned so far, both magical and unremarkable alike.

Pleasantly,

Luna Lucilia Lovegood.


	165. Dear Seamus Finnigan

Dear Seamus Finnigan,

You stood up to Voldemort just the same as anybody else. You detonated the bridge that took out more Death Eaters than we ever could have hoped for. I don't care that you have scars and burns from the Carrows because you were brave to stand up to them. And when I was lying there dying, it was you who picked me back up again.

I know what I've been before is atrocious, and I'm trying to fix that. I almost died that day, and now, am ready for a new start.

Would you please come to my flat on Tuesday for tea? We need to talk.

Love,

Lavender Brown

...

**I'm not a shipper of Lavender and Seamus, and not insinuating that they are together. But becasuee that's the only scrap I could find of what happens lp them, I went with it. **


	166. Dear Lavender Brown

Dear Lavender Brown.

Treasure every day, because on your last one, you'll wish you had thought to listen.

Love,

Me

...

**Yeah, sorry for the drop off last chapter! I was waiting for class to start and someone started talking to me so I published it by accident:( sorry!**

**Also, a huge thanks to that Guest (please leave a name, guys!) who leant some awesome words of encouragement. Thanks so much! **

**Finally, this month is the most productive one since I started here, by almost 10, 000 hits! That's insane guys! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	167. Dear My Lovely Part 1

Dear Lovely,

I can't get over it. I can't get over that we're even together. The very thought that you're completely mine and mine along is mindboggling to me. Oh, Lils, you have no idea how much I love you.

I remember a long time ago, when we were in seventh year, how much you wanted a baby. I know that things look bleak now, but trust me darling, trust me in saying that things will look up. Don't give up on someone you've wanted to meet your entire life, because they'll come when they're ready.

And whichever way it goes know that I'll be right beside you holding your hand.

If we will ever live to see that day, love, be well assured that I'll be with you always- until the very end.

This is the first of my letters to you. Because even when I'm not with you in person, you'll always have this to look back on and remember how much I care about you.

I can't wait to see you, Lily; I miss you more than you can imagine.

Love you forever and always,

James.


	168. Dear Lovely Part 2

October 2nd, 1978

Dear My Lovely Lily,

Good morning, darling.

I'm sorry I didn't contact you until now, Sirius and I are on an Order mission, and I left too early to say goodbye. I didn't want to wake you up.

Right now, we're camped in the Three Broomsticks, and would be gone already if Sirius would stop pruning himself in the bathroom, but other than that, things are great! Dumbledore himself elected us for the mission. I think it has something to do with Hogwarts, considering he told me to bring the map.

When did he figure that one out, we're not quite sure. Marauder's honour was evidently broken.

Dumbledore wouldn't say exactly what we're doing, but he said we're going to meet him there. Kind of mysterious, but that's Dumbledore for you.

Whenever I can, I'll owl home. I miss you already!

All my love,

James


	169. Dear Lovely Part 3

Dear My Lovely Lily,

Don't worry about me, darling. Everything's going to be okay. In the end, when Voldemort is gone for good, we'll have a proper family. If it's just our friends, then that's the way it'll be.

And are you feeling any better? You said something in your response that you haven't been feeling on par. Is everything alright? If you want me home, I'm only an Apparation away.

If you're feeling stubborn, I'll send for my mother to baby you. You know I will! Get better!

Love,

James.

…

**I want to thank you guys for being such awesome readers! I don't think I can thank you guys enough!**

**Also, I want to recommend a few stories here:**

**1: Children Will Play- Delilah's Soliloquy. **

**A great, great story! I love it, and before I even got there, she already had fifty chapters published. Her idea is unique, and too darn adorable to ignore. Go check it out!**

**2: Call to Arms- My Dear Professor McGonagall.**

**So well written. It's basically what happened to Ginny, Luna and Neville while Harry and them were hunting Horcruxes. I love it, and all of her chapters are so long! And descriptive! And probably one of the best written stories I've seen on this site. **

**Both are under my favourite stories, so go check them out! **

**-Violet Sky **


	170. Dear My Everything

Dear My Everything,

It broke me when I heard. You were going to be it for me; I thought we'd make it forever. It wasn't fair what happened to you, darling. It wasn't supposed to end that way. And when you died, a little piece of me died too.

We buried you, James and me, in the flowers by the far bank of the Black Lake- our favourite spot. I kissed your forehead before we laid you in, sweetly, just the way you liked it. You changed me, Beth. I'll never be the same again.

I'm never going to marry, not after I lost you. I was going to ask you too, after we graduated, with James asking Lily at the same time. I love you, _so much._ I've never loved someone more than you, and never will. No one can replace the headstrong Annabeth Bree I knew, and I never want them too.

I'm losing you, Beth. I can't remember what your voice sounded like anymore. Every day another piece of you slips away. I don't want to ever forget you- please watch over me and the others. Keep us safe in the war that took you from me.

Love you forever,

-Sirius

…

**Oh, that was so sad. Poor Sirius lost her in a Death Eater raid in Hogsmeade. It broke him when she died, he loved her so much.**

**And thank you to Scarlet Natalia and kmp2014 for such awesome encouragement. Thanks so much :)**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	171. Dear My Wife, With All My Love

'Gin, you know, I'll be back later tonight- any chance we could do something? Go out? I never get to see you anymore. Not really.'

Ginny sighed, pulling herself closer to her husband on the narrow sofa. Ever since Harry had become the Head of the Auror department, he was right- he never did get to see his family. Suddenly, he had a whole other family to deal with, the Ministry of Magic. Even though Kingsley Shacklebolt was Minister, Harry still felt like he had a debt to pay with the Wizarding World.

'Love, you know, we don't have to go out.'

Harry looked down at his life suggestively, but Ginny just smirked, leaning up and kissing his weekend whisker prickle lovingly. Harry smiled, tucking his wife closer to him.

'What are you suggesting, Mrs Potter?'

'Anything, as long as it doesn't have to do with this miserable blizzard.'

Harry pulled a well-worn quilt from the side-table and draped it over the two of them, wrapping his arms around the downy bundle, being especially cautious with her slightly-protruding middle.

He leaned over and fumbled for his wand that had long since slipped to the floor. With unintended magic, it flew to his finger as called- the familiar wood comforting in his grasp. With a flick, the fireplace ignited, and a crackle grew from the dry wood in the grate.

'Thank you.' Ginny mumbled into his chest, her fingers slipping around his middle.

'I love you, darling.' Harry said, putting his hand on her belly. 'And you too, baby.'

Ginny smiled softly, putting her own hand on top.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous sick about his baby. The news had come so sudden, two months and 3 days previously, when he and Ron had been on an Auror mission in France. He had almost fainted, something he hadn't done since simply dropping from exhaustion after the war. He wasn't sure what he should do, how he should do it- when to cuddle his wife and when to give her space. Harry figured these things would come in time, but when he knew he had to be in control of a situation he almost couldn't handle, things got tough.

'I could stay like this forever.'

Harry pulled a half-grin, one that drove his wife crazy, and pulled her head back to perch on the nook of his neck- a place he knew she loved to be.

'I know, darling, always.'

…

Dear Ginny,

Darling, I'm so scared.

I'm scared for our baby, for us, for _you_- I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. I hate to see you in so much pain whenever I come home.

I know what's happening to us is normal, and I feel like a bad husband for never being home, but I'll talk to Kingsley, see if he can let me be with you.

I love you so much, Gin. _So much. _I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy, because you, love, have given me everything I have ever wanted.

Love, you gave me a family.

With all my love,

Harry

…

**First of all, HUGE thanks to PoisonParadiseExpress for leaving the notes that made my day- and gave me the courage to keep going on a stressful day. Thank you so much! **

**Like Harry, I leave you all my love,**

**Violet Sky **


	172. Dear Auror Weasley

**Omygosh. I finished Mark of Athena a couple of minutes ago and am almost ready to shoot Uncle Rick. If these cliff-hangers and apparent favourite character deaths don't kill me, I'm not sure what will. **

**So, if you haven't yet, go check it out. It's a great series and half-way through- so jump on the bandwagon before it's too late!**

**-Violet Sky **

…

December 11, 2017

Dear Auror Ron Weasley,

Rebelling for the sake of wanting to make a difference is what separates you from me. but when it comes to rebelling for the spite of an old enemy, don't. You don't want your daughter to associate with my son, and as well aware of that as I am, it doesn't always work that way. So please, for everyone's sake, don't hurt Rosie and Scorpius for an old hatred- they don't deserve it. Just the same as you and me, one mistake shouldn't hurt what could grow to be a wonderful friendship.

Yours,

Draco Lucius Malfoy


	173. Dear Hannah

Excuse me,

(cough cough)

Can you give us a moment?

Look.

I know it's not my place to ask questions.

And this is supposed to be your day.

~The Bride~

Like I always knew you were meant to be.

But this isn't how I wanted us to end.

{he isn't it for you sweetheart}

It doesn't matter how much they love him.

And since the war is over for good,

I couldn't help but wonder...

Since we are one in the same,

In every way but this,

Would you do me a favour,

And marry me instead of him?

I love you,

Has he ever told you that?

Shh.

(Just ignore them, sweetheart)

They just don't understand.

Hannah, galleons can't buy love

And this isn't going to last forever.

-I cAn'T lIvE wItH tHe FaCt-

That you could be happier somewhere else.

Please listen.

It doesn't have to be me, I really don't care.

Just don't settle for alright when someone amazing is just waiting for you.

Understand, okay?

Just know that when you are standing there, being the little {White-Veiled Bride}

I'm watching you too.

Make the best decision.

I'll always love you,

-Neville

...

**A recycled draft of a past letter. I hope you like it, and would love to hear your thoughts on it! **

**Love,**

**-Violet Sky**


	174. Dear Rodolphus Lestrange

I

_Wanted _

You.

{not because I loved you, don't flatter yourself}

BUT BECAUSE _HE DIDN'T_

The bLoOdTrAiToR,

The

GRYFFINDOR FOOL,

who ran away and broke his mothers heart.

Not like the **_B/L/O/O/D/T/R/A/I/T/O/R_**

S

I

R

I

U

S.

...

_race me to to the death, Sweetheart._

_..._

And I got you. 

_It wasn't too hard, sweetheart. _

_So I c`o`u`r`t`e`d` you like the Pureblood Slytherin Princess I Am. _

I **LIED**

_{My love was never for you.}_

Shh!

(Don't tell!)

then I wielded my knife and called you my own.

***SO LET ME TELL YOU A SECRET BUT LEAN IN FOR MY LIES***

I'M

**_not_**

THE

PERSON

YOU

THINK

I

AM

…

**then I got you.**

_{and I snatched you with a rope and kissed you like I knew I should}_

I pretended to love you.

...

**catch me before I fall off the edge of the world, Rodolphus.**

**...**

but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,

_CAUGHT MY EYE_

In a way you never did.

**Because ONE ISN'T ENOUGH**

_when you're _

**B**

**E**

**L**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**R**

**I**

**X **

**.**

**DRUELLA **

**.**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**G**

**E**

.

_I'm NOT COMING BACK THIS TIME._

_..._

Black Families _princess _

And

~**_Death Eater Extraordinaire~ _**

And

Lord Voldemort's

-_favourite- _follower.

YOU WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR ME, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE.

Because you can't put a price on a _WOMAN _like ME.

...

I **died******_before_ He did.

_**fell to the ground by the wand of a **__traitor._

...

AND WHEN I DIED

you should've _too_,

_Traitor._

**BUT DEATH CAN'T RESTRAIN ME.**

It never will, because I **_raced Him to the grave_**.

…

**Let me know what you think!**

**All my love,**

**-Violet Sky **


	175. Dear My Ginny

November 17th, 1997

Dear Ginny,

Everyone wants happiness, and no one wants pain. But you can't make a rainbow without a little rain.

Love,

Me.

…

**I really feel like ranting, so brace yourself.**

**Okay, so I got an alert on my laptop last Friday that opened up to be a warning from the FBI. It was really just a virus, but my baby's been gone all weekend. And when I got it back tonight, everything was gone. ITunes, word documents, movies- everything. So when I went looking through my files, it really was all there, but had to get re-transferred and fixed. **

**Long story short, I really want to throw the stupid thing out the window, but- oh well. That really wouldn't fix anything. **

**Also, glad to hear so many of you like free-verse! I love writing those chapters, they're always so fun. If you want to see where my inspiration came from, check out ninjacatchester, she has a gift with that sorta thing :) (It's saved on my favorite authors if you want to check it out) **

**Any who, thanks for listening, and I hope your computer issues fare better than mine!**

**With all my love,**

**-Violet Sky **


	176. Dear Minerva I McGonagall

'Yeah, just there- thanks Professor.'

McGonagall nodded, levitating the final nail to place, and stepping back to admire her work. The portrait in Harry's drawing room slept on, unaware of two of his dearest friends smiling back at him.

'Are you sure-'

'It'll work, Potter,' McGonagall said, squinting through her spectacles at her former student. 'I'm positive.'

Harry folded his arms against his chest and stared point-blank at the man in front of them. He looked exactly as Harry remembered- the long, white hair and beard, the twice-broken nose that was never quite right, and the twinkling blue eyes he would never forget from Sirius' mirror. He supposed the Great Albus Dumbledore could've looked more impressive- something more than a kindly grandfather- seeing as what he stood for, but Harry had always appreciated that small trait about his old Headmaster.

'Any moment now,' McGonagall whispered, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

'This could take some time, Professor,' Harry said. 'Can I get you a chair?'

'No, Potter,' she said, taking a split-second to show him her distaste. 'He'll come any-'

The portrait coughed; once, twice.

'Alas, I feel odd.'

Harry and McGonagall both spun to Dumbledore's words, looking up at his familiar smile.

'Professor!' Harry exclaimed.

'Hello, Harry,'

'Albus, whatever-'

'Minerva, my dear, I doubt I could ever convince you to trust me once and for all.' Dumbledore said, looking down at his old colleague with a smile in his eyes.

'Oh, Albus…'

'Harry, my boy, I am so proud of you.'

Harry smiled, but he was clearly trying to hold back tears.

'We won, Professor.' McGonagall whispered.

'So I've heard. My portrait is placed in an opportune place, I must say.'

Harry looked at him, confused, 'Opportune spot, sir?'

'Yes, quite. You have, whether knowingly or otherwise, placed me directly across from-'

'Snape,' McGonagall said, turning and looking at the gilded portrait behind her. 'Yes, Mr Potter was rather adamant that _both_ of you be put in his personal drawing room.'

'Oh so that is where we are!' Dumbledore exclaimed, clasping his finger-tips together. 'Yes, perfect, I believe.

'From what the Headmistress said, you are married, Harry?'

Harry swallowed, embarrassed to be admitting such a thing to his former Professor. 'Yes, to Ginny Weasley.'

Dumbledore smiled at Snape in front of him, who sneered.

'Oh, Albus,' McGonagall said thickly. 'When you died-'

'Died, Minerva?' he said, clearly confused, looking around for clarification. 'I'm dead?'

…

_May 28__th__, 1998_

_Minerva I. McGonagall_

_The hidden smallest cupboard _

_The Headmasters Office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Undisclosed Scotland_

…

_Dear Minerva,_

_I will miss you, darling. But I did what I had to to protect my school. I hope you'll forgive me someday. _

_Thank you for taking my place. You protected the pupils like you would anyone else, putting their well-being above your own. You stood up to Snape, and ran the school like you had seen me do for so many years before. _

_Please take care of Harry, Minerva. He has seen things that a man so young should never have experienced. He'll be wounded; no doubt craving a familiar face. _

_Trust Harry in that Snape was on our side after all. He did everything to protect him, and for that, I was willing to give my life. Because, after all, for the well organized mind, death is nothing more than the next great adventure. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Albus_


	177. Dear All My Cousins: Victoire

Dear Tori,

We may not be the prettiest lot, or the most popular, but when it comes down to it; we'll always be there for you, through thick and thin. You'll never find people who care as much about you as we do.

Don't do this to us, because no matter how much we love you, family can only wait so long.

All of our love,

Teddy, Freddie, Dominique, Roxanne, Rosie, James, Molly, Albus, Lucy, Louis, Hugo, and Lily.

...

**Edited! **

**10/16/2012**

**Sorry for the confusion, but this new order of Weasley/Potter cousins is a lot more satisfying, at least for me ;) So the next chapters are going to be in this order.**

**Thanks for reading, and many thanks to *burge-bug's devinart drawing for the inspiration! (Seriously good stuff on there, go check it out!)**

**-Violet Sky **


	178. Dear All My Cousins: Fred

Dear Fred:

MY SON

_H/E_

_L/O/O/K/S_

_J/U/S/T _

_L/I/K/E _

_Y/O/U,_

_F/R/E/D/D/I/E_

{_i miss you So Much}_

_And after all this time,_

a day doesn't go by,

**That don't remember something we did together.**

Angie is _so, so happy_

But I just don't know if I can look _my son in the eye_

**Without expecting to see you there smiling up at me.**

…

**BUT THAT WAR WAS NEVER FAIR**

_And the lives taken weren't supposed to die that day._

But even through the horrors of this life,

_Especially since we're_

_G_

_R_

_O_

_W_

_I_

_N_

_G_

_uP_

_{you have to learn to take each day as your last}_

…

**He's not a baby anymore, Freddie,**

And now he has a sister.

_Roxanne Alicia Weasley_

I have a_** family**_**, **mate.

…

**BUT THAT WAR WAS NEVER FAIR**

_And the lives taken weren't supposed to die that day._

But even through the horrors of this life,

_Especially since we're_

_G_

_R_

_O_

_W_

_I_

_N_

_G_

_uP_

_{you have to learn to take each day as your last}_

…

I will _never_ forget what you did for me, Fred Gideon Weasley.

-~-EVERYTHING -I-AM-~-

Is because of you.

_We got Percy back, Freddie- he came back because of you._

**Seeing you in that grave was **_**so, so hard.**_

**But now that I look my family in the eye,**

_{I realized that you never really left}_

Your Broom Is Still In The Shed

_(Your pillow, is still on your cot above the shop)_

I can never really leave you behind- not here.

**{BUT MY SON ISN'T YOU}**

_He can't repair that crack inside me._

…

**BUT THAT WAR WAS NEVER FAIR**

_And the lives taken weren't supposed to die that day._

But even through the horrors of this life,

_Especially since we're_

_G_

_R_

_O_

_W_

_I_

_N_

_G_

_uP_

_{you have to learn to take each day as your last}_

…

**I WASN'T MEANT TO BE THE TWIN LEFT BEHIND.**

_And when you died,_

A Piece Of Me Followed You To That Grave.

**{-PLEASE BELIEVE ME IN SAYING-}**

That nothing could ever replace you.

_My boy_

HE REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF YOU.

_**He and Harry's Boy, James Sirius,**_

Are just like you and I used to be.

YOU MAY BE GONE

**But **_**Every Day**_** I Look Forward to the Day I Can See You Again.**

…

**So Freddie,**

_**My son.**_

_**ON YOUR SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY,**_

I'm GOING TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH:

No/matter/how/you've /seen/me/before/

_{broken down like a machine Granddad just couldn't fix}_

DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO REPLACE HIM.

**My Twin IS GONE**

_And I'm going to have to live with that. _

I LOVE YOU, FRED LEE WEASLEY,

_with absolutely _everything_ in me._

(You may have not known it before)

But you've helped me heal.

**SO ~**_**THANK YOU**_

**Normalcy isn't such a **_**bad thing after all.**_

You haven't let me down, don't you dare say that.

This isn't it for you, Freddie.

Don't hold your dreams back,

Because before you know it, _they'll be gone._

BUT KNOW WHEN THAT HAPPENS,

_I'll be right here for you._

…

_**[I think it's my time, Freddie**_

_I can FEEL it_

_**Just Like Harry Did, I Suppose.**_

_I cAn'T wAiT tO sEe YoU aGaIn_

_SO PROMISE ME THAT WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES THAT NIGHT,_

_{You'll be right there waiting for me}]_

…


	179. Dear All My Cousins: Dominique

'Ain't you one 'a them Weasley girls?'

Dominique rolled her eyes, walking away from the clutter of boys calling and whistling after her- a loose sway in her hips. Dominique was two-sided (two-faced, her sister would call it) and didn't take the family name with as much pride as her cousins. She was just glad she didn't have that _ridiculous _ginger hair like everyone else did.

'You coming up tonight, sweetheart?'

'Dom, that isn't as short as _I've_ seen it!'

'Wait! Dominique, wait up!'

Dominique didn't need to turn around to know who it was. There was no doubt that it was Anthony; her ex-best friend. Ever since first year they'd been just as close as everyone had guessed. But he, unlike everyone else she'd ever met, didn't swoon under her quarter-Veela powers. Not once. She wasn't sure what to think about that.

Sure, they'd been friends for ages. But ever since she realised the power she could have over boys, all the sweetness she once was had completely disappeared. All of her regulation-length skirts and shapeless robes were stuffed to the bottom of her trunk. And Anthony didn't chase after her anymore- not like he used to.

'Hey, Dom;' Anthony smiled, looking down on her because he was _so darn tall. '_I haven't seen you in ages.'

Dominique shrugged, pulling up her skirt just a little higher.

Behind her, even in the crowded corridor, Stephan Holbrooke leaned down and kissed her- just like that. Anthony just stared at her as she pulled out her redred lipstick and put another coat on her lips.

Anthony poked his thumb back at the retreating boy. 'Who was that?'

'Oh, nobody you need to worry about, sweetheart.'

Anthony looked at her with worry. 'Dom, what's happened to you?'

She smiled, sweeping her arm at the boys trailing after her. 'Everything's the way I wanted it, Anthony! Don't tell me you don't want that?'

'Not if this is what you wanted. Those blokes aren't worth this, Dominique.'

'Worth what?' She said, her voice muffled over the sound of catcalling behind her.

Anthony put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, pointing to them behind her. 'You just can't see it, can you?'

'Oh, be well assured I'm seeing everything I need to.'

Anthony shook his head at her, turning around and began to walk away.

'Wait.'

Anthony stopped. Dominique walked in front of him and smiled seductively.

'Oh, I see what's wrong here.'

'...You do?'

Dominique leaned forward, her tight shirt gaping significantly in the front. 'You just want a taste of what you're missing.'

Anthony backed up so quickly he tripped, falling in a heap in the middle of the hallway. The boys Dominique walked past laughed the loudest.

'Watch out for _that one_, Grace.' Stephan whistled. 'A vixen she is.'

Anthony looked at his friend with longing in his eyes. What was the sweet Dominique was so gone it was unbelievable. She wasn't coming back to him this time.

...

Dear Dominique,

Don't leave all we were together behind you.

Love,

_Your Anthony _


	180. Dear All My Cousins: Roxanne

Dear Roxanne,

You being you is who I love to see.

Sincerely,

David Woods

P.S: But don't think you're on my team for just looks, Weasley. You're Gryffindor's prize Chaser for a reason.


	181. Dear All My Cousins: Rose

Dear Rose Weasley,

Don't tempt yourself by measuring worth by what House you'll be in. Many years ago on this very day, an orphaned son of war heroes asked the same, and as such I'll tell you the same thing I told him: You're braver than you think you are.

Sincerely,

The Sorting Hat


	182. Dear All My Cousins: James

January 23, 2015

Dear James Sirius Potter,

I don't care what your name is; sneaking into the girl's dormitory at night with your cousin is _not_ acceptable. Women are to be respected, not gawked over!

Also, your father can't find the Marauders Map, and seeing as though your brother and sister have no use for it, I'm looking straight at you, Jamie. And the Cloak is a privilege, not a right. Treat it as such!

If Headmistress McGonagall has to Owl me again, expect my Howler.

-Mum.

…

**So I've gotten quite a few requests for Second Generation, so I'm just going down the list. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Violet Sky **


	183. Dear All My Cousins: Molly

Dear Molly,

We'll still love you the same in Ravenclaw.

Yours,

Mum and Dad.


	184. Dear All My Cousins: Albus

Dear Al,

If you ever thought you weren't enough as my son, I've failed us both. You are enough, not because of your name, but because you've cared enough to live up to it.

Love you,

Dad.


	185. Dear All My Cousins: Lucy

January 10th, 2024

Dear Lucy,

You can't feign being something your not if you want people to see you as you are.

Love,

Me

...

**I love this name. My family calls me Lucy, and of all the characters I've ever seen, hers in Narnia seems to fit me best. So, seeing as though I was kind of writing to myself, it came pretty easily. **

**Anyways, Weasley/Potter cousins JK Rowling**

**-Violet Sky **


	186. Dear All My Cousins: Hugo

{December 21st, 2029}

Silence my ears and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet_

_..._

I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU TOLD ME

**I couldn't stand the truth, **

_{I guess we've known that all along, haven't we Rosie?}_

About that_{secret room beneath the Ministry?}_

Yeah,

That's right.

I, the _victim_, heard ~_every single word~_

_..._

Silence my ears and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

...

WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO THE DEAD, ROSIE?

_Everyone there was to be remembered not reminisced._

Don't fool with the past,

**iT's GoNe NoW fOr A rEaSoN**

_**all those people were war heroes**_

WHAT YOU HEARD BEHIND THAT VEIL WAS N_O_N_S_E_N_C_E_, S_W_E_E_T_H_E_A_R_T_

_My _OnceWas_ isn't coming back this time._

...

Silence their words and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

...

I didn't need to know what you told me, Rosie.

_My girlfriend is dead; I could've survived with nothing._

**Being inquisitive will only get you so far **

And You'll Have To Learn To Keep Some _{dirty little secrets}_ All To Yourself.

...

Silence Her voice and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

...

_["She's gone, Hugo. I'm... so sorry."]_

...

Gone... she can't be gone.

_Ella, _**my** Ella, had

Candy-apple red hair

And

Darkdark long- lashed eyes.

And

A smile that could _heal_ if she would have had the time to try

She had

_The biggest heart I have ever known._

**And now she's GONE.**

**GONE**

_**{just like you always said she was}**_

_**...**_

Silence my thoughts and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

_**...**_

_**{I heard her, Rosie, I heard her speak to me}**_

_**(through that veil I heard her voice) **_

You were _RIGHT_

It isn't the same without her here.

_DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?_

_To watch and not be able to say a word?_

**SHE WAS TORN TO PIECES AND SOLD AS DEAD**

By a _Death Eater, _Rosie

IF YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GONE YOU'D HAVE FOOLED US ALL

They will never be gone, can't you see?

A

_Hero_

They called me.

[all because I brought back the body they didn't have the courage to find]}

...

Silence my sores and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

...

**It's my first day without her**

_Nothing is helping, Rosie, not like you said it would._

**Her last words I'll always remember**

_don't die for me, sweetheart._

_..._

Silence my ears and tell me no more.

_**Shh!**_

_finally_

S

O

_quiet _

...

**Hugo was giving me some troubles, so I did what I usually do and switched up the playlist to get some inspiration. Unfortunately, I happened to turn to some intense Phantom of the Opera, and as such this turned into a bit of a soap. Sorry about that :(**

**Anyways, Hugo/ Rose Weasley JK Rowling**

**-Violet Sky **


	187. Dear All My Cousins: Louis

Dear Louis,

Remember: the next time you decide to kiss a woman twice your age, make sure your parents aren't there to witness it.

Even as a baby, by guess we could've smelled Veela on you from a mile away.

Sincerely,

The Cousins with Unlimited Blackmail Material.


	188. Dear All My Cousins: Lily Luna

Dear Little Lily,

Hello, sweetheart.

Everything about you, little girl, is so heartbreakingly familiar. You may be only a week old, but to me, it seems like I never really met you- we just always have been together.

_You will never be lonely, little Lily, not like I was. Not before she left for the very last time. _

You won't meet me again for a long time, Lily Luna- with luck, a very long time. I would never wish my fate to someone as whole and innocent as you. Nobody deserves to live a life of fear.

_They named you after a hero, Lily. The one person who I, the man of stone, was willing to die to protect._

You will be my son's daughter- a woman a strong as he was- until the very end.

With love from the grandmother you've never known,

Lily May Evans

_And, even after the end, Severus Snape_

...


	189. Dear Peter Pettigrew

Dear Peter,

It's not deadly until you realize who's calling the shots.

Love,

Me.

...

**Poor Peter. No matter how stupid he may be, the poor guys pretty weak-willed. And after all this time, his principle mistake was the reason for his downfall, you can't really argue with that. **

**Also, I found a great story the other day, called Parenthood and is by dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap. It's so beautiful, and so well executed. It deals with Harry and Ginny explaining to a six-year-old James what happened in the war after an accident. Terribly sad, but very well done. I highly recommend it! **

**Peter Pettigrew JK Rowling **


	190. Dear Argus Filch

Dear Argus Filch,

If the world can hate something so pure and blameless, why would you doubt that it couldn't do worse?

Love,

Me.


	191. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me: Sirius Black

Dear Sirius Black,

All humanity hangs in the balance of conviction- to those who care enough to make a difference, and those who couldn't notice even if they tried.

Don't be the person with sympathetics but not action- if something is wrong, be the one to fix it.

Love,

Me

...

**All inspiration belongs to MischiefManaged007 and her story Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me. But Sirius belongs to Jo, and the quotes belong to me! **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	192. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me: Lily Luna

**The Potter house**

**Godric's Hollow **

**December 5****th****, 2024**

**...**

'Mm... Name?'

'Uh, Tim?

'Is that a question or an answer?'

'An answer?'

'_Full_ name please.'

'James, I'm on your Quidditch team. You've known me forever. Do we really need an interrogation? I didn't do anything!'

'I'm sorry, that's still to be determined.'

'All I did-'

'-was ask my baby sister to go to Hogsmeade with you.'

'What's so wrong with that?!'

'_You reckon we should bring the effects out Jamie?'_

'_I think that's a fine idea, Freddie.'_

'Eh, Tim?

'...What'd you do?'

'Nothing! We've decided that it's okay. You passed.'

'Really?'

'Don't sound too excited mate, this was only the first round.'

...

_Dear Seventeen-year-old Me,_

_When you bring your first boyfriend home, be 100% sure your family is aware of it beforehand._

_Yours,_

_Lily Luna Potter _


	193. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me: Lily Evans

Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me,

When he told you "Always", he really was willing to die on that promise.

With love,

Lily Evans


	194. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me: Hermione

Despite the chill of the deepening night outside, Ron Weasley stumbled through the front door of his house and shook out his hood. He slumped off his boots and sighed, looking around the festively decorated house, but came to the unfortunate conclusion of it being unoccupied.

Ron truly was happy, something he wasn't often- seeing the danger of his trade- but he was home early this year. Ron actually made it home for Christmas.

Ron slumped off his travelling cloak and hung it on the third hook from the left, shutting the door behind him with a kick. Finally, he pulled out his Deluminator and turned on the festive lights with a careful click. He smiled at his progress, and turned from the sitting room to the kitchen, from which Ron had been looking forward to for the past week.

He passed the hall, where yearly photographs covered the walls from one end to the other. The latest frame showed him and Hermione with baby Rose at the hospital- taken not even three weeks ago. His wife looked exhausted, her smile lighting up when she saw his face. The two of them kissed, and then looked back at their baby. Ron supposed he was supposed to be nervous about the whole deal, having a new baby in all, but Hermione had been ready for this since she was fifteen- which she had made known since their marriage. She had always wanted to be a mother, and the fact that she now needed him made it more special than he could say. A baby was something she needed him for.

Ron grinned when he heard singing. Much to his amusement, his wife only sang when she was sure she was alone. Or when baby Rose wouldn't stop crying. Most times, it didn't take more than a few notes for their daughter to fall asleep. She too, as it seemed, was mesmerized by her gentle voice.

Ron looked into the sweet-smelling kitchen, poking his head around to see if he had somehow missed her.

'Ron?' a hopeful voice said from behind him.

Ron turned around, and his face lit up.

Hermione looked tired. She had spit-up and flour all over her apron, her hair scraggly and dangling out of a plait. The ever-present crease between her eyebrows disappeared, and she all but leaped into her husband's arms at first sight.

Ron smiled wide, laughing as he tucked his wife into a tight hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.

'Oh, you're home!'

He snuggled her closer. 'Hermione, you have no idea how long I've been waiting-'

'It doesn't matter. You're home now!' she said rather quickly, wiping the back of her hand on her face leaving a long white streak of flour. 'Supper's not ready, I'm afraid.'

'It doesn't matter to me.'

'I started Christmas dinner, but Rose's been fussy- I just got her to sleep...'

'You went through all of this for me?'

Hermione blushed pink.

'How long have you been working, love? It's Christmas. You just had a baby. You don't need to put on a show.'

'I, well, it's Rose's first Christmas! I want it to be special for her, and us.'

Ron smiled, taking her face in his hands. 'Why don't I finish up here? Go have a bath, change into something pretty. I'll call you when it's done.'

'Ron, are you sure? You just got home-'

'After being on a mission?' Ron laughed. 'We didn't find any trace of the target. Harry and I were on holiday, almost. Don't worry about me.' He leaned forward and kissed her. 'Promise?'

Hermione looked so happy she was weak at the knees.

'I promise.'

She nuzzled herself into her husband's chest, but after a second, as promised, she ducked away after kissing him on the cheek.

Ron watched her leave. He sighed.

After a second, he looked around the kitchen, noting the turkey in the cooker and the bubbling pots on the stove. In the corner, Rosie was sitting in a Muggle baby seat, sleeping softly. Ron sneaked around the loaded kitchen to the only free space on the counter-top, where a Muggle cooking textbook lay open. After reading the fine-print of the page twice, Ron looked up, thinking of what he should do.

_It shouldn't be too hard._ He thought, looking at the perfect picture of a roast turkey sceptically. _Mum taught me enough- and she's done most of the work anyways._

But after an hour of stirring and checking his mum's owled help on the matter, a good sized meal was on his hands. Ron set the table with their wedding china and filled the champagne glasses to the brim.

Ron walked to the corner, stepping over Rose's discarded soother, carefully lifting his daughter out the sling Hermione had her in, and putting her carefully in his arms. He almost couldn't believe it at times- how real it all was now. His daughter wasn't just a mass in Hermione; she was an actual baby that he was a parent to.

Bloody hell.

Just as Ron brought his daughter to his shoulder, he was surprised to see a figure in the corner, Hermione, wrapped in his oversized dressing gown. She looked so content and happy, just seeing them together, that Ron walked over to her and engulfed his family in a tight hug, kissing both of his girls in turn.

Hermione pulled away suddenly, looking at the table, putting a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, Ron- you made all of this?'

Ron looked sheepish. 'Hermione, I didn't even get you a Christmas present. This was the least I could do. I didn't think I'd make it back-'

'This is the best present I could ask for.'

And just then, out of the corner of his eye, the first snowflake of the year fluttered outside of their window.

...

_Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me,_

_He's more of a man that what you give him credit for._

_Love,_

_Hermione Weasley _


	195. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me: Grindewald

_"The Elder Wand; the most powerful wand ever made. The Resurrection Stone. The Cloak of Invisibility. Together they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one master of death." _

_- Xenophilius Lovegood_

...

Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me,

When they told you that you could fool Death, don't think for one moment that he won't claim back what you owe in the end.

Yours,

Gellert Grindewald


	196. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me:M McGonagall

Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me,

There is no such thing as ordinary people. Only _extra_ordinary- and those simply too foolish to see it.

Yours,

Minerva McGonagall


	197. Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me:Prof Burbage

Dear Seventeen-Year-Old Me,

When they said to stand up for what you believe in, don't falter on what you know to be true.

Yours,

Charity Burbage

...

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't left an A.N in a while, I missed you guys :)**

**Also, I am more than pleased to announce that as of today, Love Me has brought in 60'000 hits! Congrats people! I couldn't have done any of this without you. On another note, we are getting closer to the 200****th**** update. I don't wanna be boring and lame- so any of you, ideas?**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing?)**

**-Violet Sky **


	198. Dear Frank Bryce

Dear Frank Bryce,

Your suspicions are more than true. The Riddle's aren't the people you think they are.

Love,

Me


	199. The Last Thing They Told You: Petunia

**November 1st, 1981**

Dear Lily-May Potter,

Ever since your eleventh birthday, I still wait up until midnight on my birthday hoping someone will come to take me away like they did to you.

But every since you died, I can't look into your son's eyes without seeing you looking back up at me.

Wishing you were still here.

Your Sister,

Petunia


	200. The Last Thing They Told You: Snape

29th of June, 1997

The Headmasters Study

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Undisclosed Scotland.

...

Dear Severus Snape,

Don't forget that when the war becomes the most desperate, even the most meaningless scrap of information will mean the world to our side. And in the precarious place we have put you in, Severus, don't ever take it for granted.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore


	201. The Last Thing They Heard: Robert Knox

_Greater love has no one than this: that one would lay down his life for his friends. _

_..._

Dear Robert Knox,

Tragedy greets the good before the weak, so when your time comes- don't believe for one moment that what's happened was your fault.

With love and admiration,

Violet Sky

...

**When I read up on facts for this story, pieces of information like this, strikes me deep. For those who don't know, Robert Knox played Marcus Belby in the Half-Blood Prince. Days after filming, he was stabbed to death while defending his younger brother outside a train station. The quote above seems to fit this perfectly, I think :)**

**But more than anything, in anyone, that is the trait that I admire the most. **

**~Violet Sky **


	202. The Last Thing They Heard: Aberforth

_So carry me home, down the Highway of Heroes, people above; with their flags flying low. Carry me softly, down the Highway of Heroes. True patriot love: there was never more._

-Highway of Heroes, the Trews

...

Dear Aberforth Dumbledore,

Humans, whether of Wizard or Muggle blood, are here to find purpose. So when this war comes to light, don't be the person to back down- because it is in times like these that you can finally weed the cowards from the brave.

Love,

Me.

**My school had our Remembrance Day service today, and because of it, I got the inspiration to write this- a dedication to the people who've fought for what we never could. So **_**thank you**_**: from all of us.**

**~Violet Sky **


	203. Dear Dudley

Dear Dudley,

If you seek what you can't have, then you'll ultimately get what you didn't want.

Love,

Me.

...

**I was so proud of little Dudders at the beginning of the Deathly Hallows. He gave Harry tea! Cold, but if that's not love, I'm not sure what is.**

**Thanks for reading! And to those in Canada, hope you enjoy that foot and a half of snow we got today!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	204. Dear Tori

Dear Tori,

I can go months without seeing you, years without hearing from you, but not a second goes by that I'm not thinking of you.

Love,

Teddy


	205. Dear You Part 1

Dear My Readers,

Seek the escape in a world you believe in. Don't let anyone take what you find comfort in away- because it is only there where you can find yourself once and for all.

With all my love,

Violet Sky

...

**It has finally occurred to me that after all this story has brought me, I haven't really thanked you guys. Writing has made me a better person, it truly is an escape. On those days I could really use some kind words you guys never disappoint. I hope you enjoy this section; and pray that some kind words will make your day just a little bit brighter. **

**Love,**

**Me.**


	206. Dear You Part 2

"**I don't want other people to decide who I am. I want to decide that for myself. I want to avoid becoming something too styled and too 'done' and too generic. You see people as they go through their career and they just become more and more like everyone else." **

**-Emma Watson**

**...**

Dear My Readers,

In childhood, anything is possible. You just did whatever made you happy. So don't let society take that magic away from you before you're ready.

Love,

Violet Sky


	207. Dear You Part 3

Dear You,

You can't live your life without failing at something. So when a disbeliever tells you that your hard work has come to nought, know in your heart that is only there that you can learn to get back up again.

Love,

Me

...

**I know with writing, I was always super carful to prove to myself that I was proud of how far I've come. I can do this, and I can't give up this far in. Because when I started, I really could've used this advise, and I hope that you do too. People don't understand that writing is personal, and that we are trying really hard. Please don't give up on something you believe in. **

**~Violet Sky **


	208. Dear Miss McGonagall

Dear Miss McGonagall,

There is no such thing as an unworthy ambition. Being a worker in the Ministry of Magic will get you far, Miss McGonagall, you are truly a talented witch. But don't believe that you need to be there because you are ambitious; you will do great things someday- no matter where your true passions lie.

Pleasantly, your Head of House,

Professor A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.

...

**This next section is a window into how I saw the career talk with assorted characters went. I personally think that the young McGonagall would feel like she needed to be at the Ministry of Magic, she **_**is**_** ambitious, after all. And after all, she couldn't exactly follow in her mother's footsteps. **

**But I still think that Dumbledore would be trying to push the idea of being the Transfiguration professor into her head ;)**

**Oh, go check out Yarmouth Town by Great Big Sea. That was the general theme for this update.**

**Thanks for all of your lovely feedback! **

**~Violet Sky **


	209. Dear Mr F and G Weasley

October 19th, 1995

Minerva McGonagall's office

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

...

"Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley, if the both of you would only pay attention, we'd get this over with much sooner."

Fred and George shifted aimlessly on the black chintz chairs, identical smirks plastered on their faces.

"So the both of you got four OWL's _each _in a passing grade.' McGonagall continued, dipping her quill in the ink-pot and holding it above the blank parchement. "And I daresay you were scrapping the edge of the cauldron for your Transfiguration Acceptable. So tell me, what is it that you plan on doing with your lives?'

"See Minnie, the academic career has never really been for us," Said Fred with a grin, elbowing his brother in the side.

"And since all we want to do is cause as much mayhem as possible-"

"-With as many galleons in our pockets as possible-"

"-We don't believe that OWL requirements are going to help us on our road to greatness." George completed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Be that as it may, childish pranks won't get you through a proper life." McGonagall said stiffly, not believing at all what she was hearing. She hesitantly titled the parchement Fred and George Weasley with a stiff expression.

"Tell that to Mr Zonko, eh?" George said with a snort, high-fiving his twin.

McGonagall leaned forward on her chair, a very serious look in her eyes. "This isn't a joke, Mr Weasley!"

"Yes, Minnie, it most certainly is."

...

"A joke shop, Albus!"

Dumbledore suppressed a grin, looking at McGonagall with a melancholy expression, sliding a raspberry melt-away in his mouth.

"Witty as you are, Minerva, I am surprised that you didn't first arrive at this conclusion."

"I never would have guessed they'd actually be successful." McGonagall said, sipping her tea between words, looking up at Albus when she finished. "Intelligent as they are, if they'd only apply themselves in things that _matter_-"

Dumbledore smiled quietly, joining his co-worker at the low chess table in the far end of her office. He looked at her over his crooked spectacles and said,

"Ah, my dear professor, that is where you are mistaken."

"Mistaken, Albus?" she said quickly.

"Those twins are the very source of the reason this war needs to be won."

"...Albus?"

"Everything that they stand for is what Lord Voldemort has already begun to strip away, Minerva. And personally, I don't think I could do a day without laughter."

...

**I knew when I started this segment that I just **_**had**_** to do Fred and George's talk with McGonagall. I don't really think she'd understand why they'd want to open such a store with such **_**meaningless and annoying qualities, **_**(spoken as a person who RP's her on a forum) and Dumbledore had to have his say too, put Minnie in her place.**

**Anyone else you wanna see? **

**Violet Sky **


	210. Dear Mr Potter

December 5th, 1977

Dumbledore's office

Hogwarts in the last reigning of the Marauders.

...

"Yours is a noble ambition, seeking out the solution to the final victory in place of personal preference- this is very wise. Not many of your age have experienced what you have, nor taken and learned what you have from it. And I am so proud of that trait, James. You've grown, matured, found a place in life where you are no doubt satisfied.

And that, my boy, is why I have called you up to my office today, to speak first and foremost of your post-Hogwarts career."

"...Sir?"

"From what Professor McGonagall has told me, you wish to be an Auror."

"Yes sir. Like my dad, you know." James said.

"Yes, oh yes." Dumbledore said softly. "Charlus was a great man. A bright pupil. It is shame how it ended for him, and no doubt for you and Dorea."

"... I don't mean to avenge him, Professor."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. James was indeed wiser than his years. Which was a shame, he was a fool for thinking he'd accept his offer. Yet, he couldn't succeed unless he tried.

"This is why I wished to speak to you about the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"The Order. It is a secret society of exceptionally gifted witches and wizards bent on defeating Lord Voldemort. I wouldn't expect you to have an answer today, however-"

"I'm in."

Albus was clearly taken aback.

"Do not take this lightly, James," he said with a tone of warning. "I have already spoken to Miss Evans, and she promptly agreed to whatever you decide. This isn't the easiest choice for you and your new fiancé."

"I'm a Gryffindor, sir. They killed my father. I don't want that to happen to anyone else because I chose to do nothing.

We'll fight, We'll win. We'll follow you until the end."

Dumbledore lowered his head, thinking of what his brother told him when he founded the Order:

_Promise them heaven, and they'll follow you to hell. _

_..._

Thanks for reading!

I've noticed that so far every little letter of this section either is about or including McGonagall. I mean, I love her to death, but if I wanted to do James Potter, I couldn't very well do the norm. He had to have the talk with Dumbledore, I knew that from the beginning.

Also that last bit was a quote from one of Nilly's Issue's stories. Her stuff is brilliant, go check it out.

Is there anyone else you want be to do? I think maybe one more of these will do it.

All my love,

Violet Sky


	211. Dear Mr Dumbledore

"Ah, Mr Dumbledore. How kind of you to spare us a moment."

The Head of House opened the latch, admitting him into his private study.

It was nearly nightfall in the dreariest November anyone could remember. Rain spat against the windows and thunder resonated through the floor. The young Albus Dumbledore, looking to the empty grate, lit it quickly before sitting carefully in the chair offered to him.

In the centre of the room was an old elder wood desk, carved ornately with a matching chair and sitting room slightly off to his right. An empty hearth stood in the far corner. The wind lashed against Gryffindor Tower's windows.

Albus Dumbledore, somewhat hesitantly, placed his hands onto his lap and folded his robes- sitting with a hand in his pocket never ceasing to let go of his wand.

"Yes, the Headmaster has requested me to speak to you privately, Mr Dumbledore." he said, his voice high above with a slight mocking tone. "Seems to think you possess something more than the other pupils in Gryffindor House."

Albus decided on saying the safe thing. "Yes sir."

"I, for one, see no reason to hold one student in glory whilst the others bear his weight." The Head of House said shrewdly, sipping his steaming tea carefully before speaking again. "No, we are here to discuss a career that will, shall we say, fit more to your _inquisitive_ mind."

Albus stayed silent.

The Head of House put his teacup back into its saucer and picked through some pieces of parchement on his desk, his circular spectacles constantly slipping down his greasy nose before he shoved them back into place with a snort. He dipped a peacock's feather quill into the ink bottle and waited, apparently expecting a response from his least favourite student.

"I'm not looking for fame, professor, if that's what you mean."

"Oh yes, goodness knows your head is big enough already, hmm?"

Albus remained expressionless, although he was already seething inside.

The Head of House pulled out a particularly dusty bit of parchement, blowing the dust off with a wheezy gasp which landed down the front of Albus' robes. He flipped it to land flat and traced the long list of potential occupations with his finger, murmuring to himself all the while.

"This is one," he said in a falsely cheery tone. "A dishwasher for Mr Caterwaul in the Leaky Cauldron. Excellent pay, although, somewhat demeaning to think a simple cleaning charm could do the same with far less trouble."

Albus stayed silent.

The fireplace cracked in the grate.

"Or here's one just suited for you!"

Dumbledore rose slightly on his chair, looking down at the long list before the Head of House could snatch it up again.

"No no –I won't have your... filthy Muggle blood on my papers, thank you."

For the second time in his life, an unpleasant pink splotch appeared in the apples of Albus' cheeks.

"Filthy Muggle!" Dumbledore exclaimed, rising fully out of his chair, poking a single spindly finger into his Head of House's robes. "Gryffindor, you say! A Gryffindor stands for the weak, for the people who have nothing left to lose. And you dare call yourself better than I-"

The Head of House smiled slowly.

"Yes, oh yes." He said in a slick tone. "The Great Albus Dumbledore is to become a someone with blood as spoiled as his, hmm? No, I won't see to it. I daresay you'll be lucky to land dishwasher, Mr Dumbledore. No one in their right mind will think to hire a man like you."

"This isn't about the fame," Dumbledore almost spat. "It's never been about something so primeval. I have no use in the New World for people like you."

For some time, the only sound was the lashing of wind and rain against the tower's windows.

Dumbledore looked down on his Head of House, his stature clearly much to his advantage. "A coward: that's the word for men like you. And I won't have it. Not for even one minute more. Do you understand?"

The Head of House looked at Dumbledore with fear in his eyes.

"Mr, Mr Dumbledore... if you'd please-"

It was only then that Albus realised the raised wand in his hand. And the last time that had happened, it was the eve his sister had died.

...

"_Albus, please!"_

"_No, I won't have it, Aberforth! You call be a coward, label me unworthy, and yet you sit here brooding about how unfair life is while I'm working hard to keep us alive!"_

"_Albus, listen to me!"_

"_Shut up, Gellert! He is my younger brother, I am the head of this house and _he must learn to mind me_!"_

_Aberforth got right up to him, his bright blue eyes inches from his own burning with something other than anger. It was deeper than that. It was always deeper than that. _

"_You sit at Hogwarts, listening to how great they label you. How _special_ you are. Well you aren't. You're a foul old git and you know it."_

"_A foul old git?"_

"_Aberforth, why are you yelling?" Arianna said, sweeping her hair behind her ear in apparent interest. _

"_GET HER OUT OF HERE; ALBUS! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Aberforth screamed, his unintended magic breaking their late mother's favourite vase. _

_And at that moment, three wands were raised: each pointing at the unintended target. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_And her foul scream was the last thing his baby sister ever said. _

...

"Don't plan on me being something I'm not, sir. And if I'm going to be anything, it's going to stand up for the Greater Good." Albus said, standing up walking to the door. "And on that day, when I'm standing over the defeated in victory, I'll always think back to men like you who always said I couldn't."

And with that, the fire blew out with a blast of icy wind, the fine wood door slammed, and Albus Dumbledore walked away with no hope of returning.

...


	212. Dear James Potter

I've learned that sometimes the people that you love the most in life are the ones taken too soon

-Unknown

...

December 25th, 1977

Dear James Potter,

Love her, take care of her, show her new things, laugh with her, make her happy and hold her tight but never let go. And don't let her fall for you if you're not planning on catching her.

Love,

The Gryffindor girls Seventh Year Dormitory.


	213. Dear My Baby: Harry Potter

Dear My Son,

I know that you might never even get the chance to read this Harry, but the truth is- I guess I've known it all along. I wasn't going to get to make it in the end; I suppose it was never my place to. But because of you, I learned about how the little things I had taken for granted up till now really mean something. Like tucking you in at night, and playing Quidditch with you and watching your mum get supper ready the Muggle way just like her mum taught her. I missed out on the real things, Harry. The things that matter the most are the things you can't see, after all. And you know what? There is some truth in the old sayings. Don't forget that.

You lived a life I never would've pushed on anyone, not even greasy old Snape. You stayed true to yourself even when you had nothing left to give. And for that, my son, you made me more proud than you will ever know.

So go ahead, ask her. Us Potter men really do have a thing for redheads after all.

With love from your dad,

James Potter


	214. Dear My Baby: Hermione Granger

**Personally, I have always found the relationship that exists between a father and his children truly magical. There will always be things that me and my dad do that I would **_**never**_** do with my mum, (Most of which were behind her back anyways) and I love that about him. So this segment is based on those times with dads; happy and sad, non-existent or heartbreakingly real. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**-Violet Sky**

**...**

September 1st, 1991

Dear Hermione,

I can't let you leave me without knowing that you are loved. This world you're about to enter is perfect for my smart girl- you'll fit in perfectly at Hogwarts. Learning Magic and living the storybooks I always read you at night. But don't get on that train without knowing that we'll always love you- no matter if you're a witch or not.

Love you with too many X's and O's to write,

Daddy


	215. Dear My Baby: Percy Weasley

Dear Percy,

See this life you have? Everything you are has changed with one misjudged move. I'm not saying you made the wrong decision in the first place-getting a prestigious job at the ministry, that is-but it was the spiralling faults that created the problem. I'm proud of why you came back, Percy. You made the right decision in the end- you are a true Gryffindor through and through.

Don't try and wallow in the past, but don't forget it. Learn from the mistakes you made and never make the same ones again. Learn who you really are from the things you've already done.

Because after all, the two most important days in your life are the day you're born, and the day you find out why.

Love,

Dad


	216. Dear My Baby: Scorpius Malfoy

**Hey! Where'd all you guys go?!**

**I mean, not to sound haughty or anything, but only three or four of you review on a regular basis. That's pretty frustrating when I see six hundred of you read it today. Am I doing something weird? Did I discredit someone? Please let me know. **

**Violet Sky **

**...**

Dear Scorpius,

See that man over there? His name's Harry Potter. In school, he was my worst enemy for something that was neither of our faults, but after all that happened... If you had half the courage he does son, I would be more proud than you'd ever know.

Your dad,

Draco Lucius Malfoy


	217. Dear Lily and James

...

Dear Lily and James,

It wasn't supposed to end with you two. Not like it was for Marlene, or poor Edgar Bones. You and the Marauders were the closest I guess I'll ever have to family. But with Peter dead, and Sirius a traitor, and both of you murdered while your son still lives...

I don't know what to say anymore. What to do: how to live the rest of my life without coming over to your parent's house for Sunday supper every week. How to go to Godric's Hollow without seeing your faces a hundred times over in one afternoon.

They called you heroes; I suppose it'd be good for you to know. Peace in death, I guess.

I was never as afraid of facing the Wolf while I knew you two, knowing that you and the others were always there for me. But tonight's the full moon- and it'll be the first time in eleven years that I'll go it alone.

I'll remember you forever,

Remus Lupin


	218. Dear Dad

I heard what they told me, dad.

When mum accidently dropped my hand so many years ago in Diagon Alley and they got me. They took me. They asked questions about things I had never heard before. About the war- and all the people who had died.

What all happened that night, dad? What happened when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill you but couldn't? Why did he kill so many others but not you?

Hogwarts was your home. It was Mum's home and your parents too, right? Everyone you knew lived and died in these halls.

Voldemort died in the Great Hall.

I'm not stupid, dad.

You killed him, didn't you? You murdered him just like he did to you.

Why did you name me after people who had died, dad?

Nobody told me. Nobody told any of us. We have to know what happened. I'm seventeen now- the least you can tell me is the truth. The _full_ truth: of everything that happens on those late night toasts on the anniversary of the war. Of why Uncle George won't do anything but cry all day. Why Gramma Molly won't look me or Lily in the eye on Halloween.

Please... I need to hear it from you.

-James.


	219. Love, Your Older Brothers

**My thanks to the unnamed story, (from which I cannot find for the life of me) from which I found this prompt. All rights go to her and her lovely story!**

**Violet Sky **

...

_August 4__th__, 1995_

_No. 12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

Harry shuffled his feet outside of the door, feeling the weight of his embarrassment press down on him from all sides. He traced the black doorframe with his fingers, wondering whether he should even bother. It wasn't worth it, someone else... yes; someone who wouldn't take the mickey out of him for asking would be much preferred. Maybe he should've just gone to Mr Weasley or Sirius in the first place.

Harry jumped as Fred Weasley suddenly opened the door, crossing his arms and facing Harry with a bemused expression.

"I, uh... well Fred," Harry said, not quite meeting his eyes, a growing blush crawling up his face. "I, well I... just don't know how to-"

Harry said it so quickly, he wasn't sure if Fred had understood. But after a short few seconds, Fred took Harry by the shoulder, leading him into the twin's semi-lit bedroom.

"Don't worry Harry," Fred said as they stood in front of the hanging mirror in the twin's room. "We swear not to tell."

Behind Harry, George (whom Harry had assumed snuck in behind them) transfigured a water glass into a deep dish, and with a murmured spell, it filled with water.

Fred quietly took a Muggle razor and an aerosol container of shaving cream out of his drawer, placing them in Harry's shaking hands.

"I-I tried," Harry desperately tried to explain. "I just don't know how."

"I'm just glad you didn't go to dad." said George calmly, gesturing for Harry to rinse his face first. "As long as you don't try to curse it off, you should be OK."

Fred showed Harry how to put on the shaving cream, and how to cut with the grain so he wouldn't get nicked. Section by section, the embarrassing stubble Harry had started noticing on his face slipped into the waiting bowl, and he could just feel his spirits rising.

Harry followed the twins steps, feeling less and less embarrassed about the whole ordeal as time went on. It seemed horridly out of character for Fred and George, Harry noticed as he wiped a section of shaving cream away into the dish. So worthless to be teaching an unlucky orphan how to shave because his own father had died before he could learn.

"You alright there, Harry?" Fred said kindly from beside him. "Didn't nick yourself, did you?"

Harry shook his head, pushing his glasses up with the back of his hand as he dragged the razor over the last piece of his face. With a final spray of water, his face was clear. Harry turned to the twins

"Thank you, so much, I just can't-"

Fred nodded. George handed him a towel to wipe his face off with.

He was just about at the door before Fred's retreating voice stopped him.

"You know Harry," Fred said, putting his hand over Regulus Blacks' bedroom doorframe. "Seeing as though we're the closest you'll ever have to real older brothers, if you ever need anything, please, by all means come to us first. We promise not to tell."

Harry nodded, and with a smile, he walked back to his and Ron's shared bedroom- the happiness he hadn't felt all summer just beginning to rise up again.


	220. Dear My Valentine Part 1

_Ooh, __I'd miss you in a heartbeat._

_OoO, __I'd miss you right away _

_OoO, __I'd miss you in a heartbeat. _

_Cause it ain't love if you don't feel that way._

-Miss You in a Heartbeat, Def Leppard

...

Dear My Valentine,

Please don't give up on me.

Love,

Your Lily

...

**Short and sweet, just the way it ought to be.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Violet Sky **


	221. Dear My Valentine Part 2

_All I want is you,_

_Will you be my bride? _

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side._

_All I want is you _

_Will you stay with me? _

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

_All I Want is You- Barry Louis Polisar _

...

Dear My Valentine,

I'm sorry that it wasn't until it was too late that I realized what I had been missing. I really have loved you all along.

And now that the wars over for good, and everything that happened before is gone, can you please come back to me like you swore you would?

I've missed out on you all these years, and now I don't want a single second to go to waste.

I'll always love you,

Ron


	222. Dear He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

Dear He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,

It's only Hubris if you fail.

Because after all, practice will make the greatest liar the man above them all.

-Salazar Slytherin

...

**This quote by Julius Caesar hangs in the back corner of my World Lit class, and after staring at it for awhile, I figured it would be something Slytherin would say to his fellow founders, and then later to his "rightful heir."**

**Anyways, Salazar Slytherin & Lord Voldemort JK Rowling **


	223. Dear Hermione J Granger

_You can have the happiest Christmases with nothing, and it isn't until then that you rediscover the reason it's called magical to begin with._

December 24th, 1997

Dear Hermione J. Granger,

We deeply enjoyed having you as a tenant, and hope to meet again when we come to visit. From what we've read in the post, the disappearances and mysterious deaths haven't yet stopped? We dearly hope that you are safe.

We have recently completed our move to Australia, thanks to your advice, and are looking forward to our lives here. Everything is so beautiful! Our house here is lovely.

But if you ever need a home- whether in England or in Australia, remember that our door is always open.

Wishing you all the best,

Wendell and Monica Wilkins


	224. Heed the Call

_Reading is your friend when other people forget to be.  
It is as clear as it can possibly be.  
It teaches you things  
It gives you lots of friends.  
(Occasionally cute ones.)  
It gives you places to dream about.  
Invents things that no one has ever dreamed of.  
And best of all, it will stay with you until the very end. Even after Voldemort is dead, Narnia is gone, and Alice is awake.  
-I have bookworms- Tumblr _

Dear You,  
Seek the words. Find comfort in the memories trapped beneath the volumes. Every time you laughed with them, cried with them, and stayed with them- something magical happened.  
Because if we stayed with Harry after all this time, maybe we did get our Hogwarts acceptance letters after all.  
With all my love,  
Violet Sky


	225. Dear My Valentine Part 3

**_That God blessed the broken road,  
Which led me straight to you.  
Bless the Broken Road: Rascal Flatts_**

Dear My Valentine,  
I'm sorted- for good this time- thanks to you. You gave me a purpose again. You taught me that what I am isn't my fault, and for the first time in fifteen years, I truly believed it. After I left, you didn't give up on me. Never, not once.  
Sometimes I think you should've been the Marauder in Gryffindor instead of me.  
I wrote you so many answers back, Dora. After I left you and Teddy I tried to come back. So many times I did. But too many times I had failed, and as such, your letters started to outnumber my replies. I stood in the shadow of your doorstep with my hand hung over the knocker all of those times before. But it wasn't until tonight that I had the courage to take one step more.  
So thank you. For saving me. For believing in me. And most of all, for loving me when I thought no one else would.  
All my love,  
Remus

...

**Blame Rascal Flatts for this one- Tonks and Remus was on them. **

**Violet Sky **


	226. Dear Harry J Potter

"_Stop complaining, Saukerl," she reprimanded him. "I just feel bad. You're missing the game."__  
__He looked over his shoulder.__  
__"Well, if you put it like that." There was a Schmunzel. "You can stick your washing."__  
__He ran off and wasted no time joining a team. When Liesel made it to the top of Himmel Street, she looked back just in time to see him standing in front of the nearest makeshift goals. He was waving.__  
"Saukerl," she laughed, and as she held up her hand, she knew completely that he was simultaneously calling her a Saumensch. I think that's as close to love as eleven-year-olds can get."_

_-The Book Thief, Markus Zusak _

...

**September 17****th****, 1971**

"You're an idiot!" James drawled, tossing his charms homework on his dubbed chair, flopping across its front with a sigh.

"Meany!" She retorted.

"Slime ball!"

"Toe-rag!"

"Ginger!"

"I, uh-" Lily faltered, "that's rude! Don't call me that!"

James Potter looked smug, standing up to join Lily Evans in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ginger, ginger your hairs on fire!"

"Its _liar, liar_ pants on fire, dummy!" Lily exclaimed.

"I wasn't gonna say it-"

"AGH!" Lily yelled, crossing her arms around her skinny chest and giving James the meanest face she could muster. "That's not fair! I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall! Everyone knows you're frightened of her."

James suddenly looked terrified. "You will not."

"Will so and you know it." Lily smiled.

"Will not."

"Will so."

"Will _not_."

"Wlll SO!"

"I'll stop if you kiss me."

"Idiot."

With a huff, Lily collected her charms homework and stomped up to the girls dormitories.

"That got 'er James!" Sirius chortled, coming up from behind him and clapping his friend on the back. "A few more years an' they'll be _begging_ to kiss you!"

"If only it was sooner." James said quietly, his eyes never stopping to catch her gaze.

...

_Dear Harry,_

_When you fancy a girl, insulting her is not going to get you far. Trust me, I've been there._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

_..._

**All rights to JK Rowling and Markus Zusak **

**Violet Sky **


	227. Dear Robert McGonagall

There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page or closing the book

-Josh Jameson

...

Dear Robert McGonagall,

Not all witches are as the Bible say they are.

Yours truly,

Isobel Ross

...

_Dearest Isobel,_

_What is it that you mean? The Lord made his point on the matter quite clear; those who practice witchcraft are punishable by death. _

_I do not know what to say to you, dearest. That is my final answer. _

_Yours,_

_Robert. _


	228. Dear Lily's Son

_Harry Potter Fact No. 1:_

_In the Philosophers Stone when Harry first meets Snape, the first thing Snape asks him is "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" According to Victorian flower language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning "My regrets follow you to the grave" and wormwood means absence- and is often symbolized as bitter sorrow. If you combine that, it meant "I bitterly regret Lily's death."_

_-Hpotterfacts, Tumblr_

_..._

***** A FORGOTTEN MEMORIAL, PERHAPS*****

**A short letter was found in Severus Snape's personal quarters at Hogwarts following the cleanup of the Battle of Hogwarts. **

**Coincidently, it was titled to the boy who found it: **

**...**

Dear Lily's Son,

Everything, _everything_ I ever did was for you. And if I die before you fully understand the climax to this rather unfortunate series of events, trust me in saying that everything that happened and everything that will happen did so for a purpose. The snitch contained the Resurrection Stone so you could find peace before you died. Your father's cloak of Invisibility is no ordinary cloak, but rather the one mentioned in the Tale of the Three Brothers. And Dumbledore's death was no accident, because we planned it before-hand.

Yes, you are to die.

It will not end any other way, Potter. A piece of his soul lives within you- while you live, he cannot die.

And when I do finally do, don't tell of the plan. Don't let me die in vain.

-Severus Snape


	229. Dear Colin Creevey

So today we decided that Santa is really just a wizard who Apparates around with a bag like Hermione's.

_You think Santa's a Pureblood? I think he'd be a Mudblood._

Well, yeah he cares about Muggles too.

_Exactly. He's all about giving back. So would that make his elves, goblins?_

His elves are house elves. Mrs Claus comes from a wealthy family.

**(I couldn't find the person to quote it on! But whoever that was, thank you!)**

**~Violet Sky **

...

Dear Colin Creevey,

Innocence is something to be prized. And when your first Christmas comes around this year- your first magical one that is- don't forget the reasons it's here in the first place.

Keep believing in the things other people can't see.

Love,

Me.


	230. Dear the Allies and the (Enemy)

Christmas 1914  
Dear the Allies and Enemies of WW1,  
Happiness can be found in even the darkest of places if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Because then, when you discover the enemy is indeed human, and you remember the humanity in all men was simply tucked away for the end of the war, a boy becomes a man once and for all.

Love,  
Me.

**Not really a Harry Potter note, but I have to write a paper on it, and this quote popped into my head.  
If you want my full blown reasoning behind it, shoot me a PM.  
Violet Sky **


	231. Dear Severus Snape and Harry Potter

May 16th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Headmasters Office  
...

'**_They wanted to prove the great Albus Dumbledore was only human.' _**

And yet he was.  
Albus Dumbledore was so painfully human that it killed him sometimes. He hurt. He felt, he saw and he heard people he loved be led to the slaughter on his own orders. He had seen the light drain from people's eyes. He had watched as all of the life left their body. Who was he to call himself a saviour?  
No, he wasn't their hero. Harry was. Harry always was. He was just the old puppet-master who pulled the strings. The one hidden behind the curtain so no one see what he might pull for the final act.  
Albus knew this. He knew the plan. He knew that Harry was more than a survivor the moment he met him- that dreary day scarce fifteen years before on the eve of the end of the war.  
Albus had seen the boy grow up. He had seen him try so desperately to fill the parental roles he had searched for his whole life and still come up empty-handed. Albus supposed things might get better before his untimely death, but then again- who was he to say? For years he had watched. Watched and heard and felt but didn't say a single word of truth. Or condolence, for that matter. And still Harry was too far in to back out now. So bloody far and he didn't even know it.  
But still, no matter how he tried to harden his heart, it would only succeed to kill him further.  
Harry was just a boy. And after all he'd been through, Albus was still the coward who couldn't break the news to a face that would feel. To ears that would hear and and a heart that would break. All of those plans and secrets he had kept waiting in lost converations with his spy (Severus Snape, who agreed to do the deed himself after a lifetime of hatred) and the walls of his office that kept his secrets all of these years. Severus swore to tell the boy when the war was at its peak. He swore to tell Harry everything. Of the reasons behind the Hallows and Lily's sacrifice. Of why that lightning bolt scar was so much more than an unfortunate reminder of the day his parents died...  
A human is one who cares enough to lose everything for people they love. But he isn't. Heart is for the weak- and yet... here he stands with the Eldest Brothers wand clasped in his fingers.


	232. Dear Tom Riddle Jr

**_The funny thing about kids is that if you tell them they're important- that they're special: they'll believe you. But only if you give them reason to believe why. _**

**_-Me _**

Dear Tom,  
If I had only known what had happened...  
If I had only realised, perhaps you wouldn't have been left alone all of these years. All of it was just a trick. What Merope did was no more than spell and a lie. And because of her falsehood, because she died without lifting to spell to tell me of you, you became a monster.  
You grew to be the villain she bore you to be.  
And when you discovered your powers for evil, you killed me, Tom. You killed all of us.  
And they never do learn, do they? No one told me until it was too late. Not until after your heart was cold and your soul was scattered into pieces. It was too late for a father to make a difference in a son he always knew was a mistake... Too late for a word of condolence to leave a mark on his son living and breathing while his own father withered and died at his hand.  
Too late for me, but please- it's not too late for you.  
-Tom Riddle Senior


	233. Dear the Receiver of Bad News

James tossed a large rock into the Black Lake with a satisfying plunk, watching- for just a moment- to see if he had annoyed the Giant Squid yet. After watching the ripples for a moment, he bent down to pick up another target. He was, one way or another, going to get his mind off things.

"You with me, Prongs?"

"Uh, what?"

Sirius smacked his best friend over the head. James wasn't even aware he was there. Suddenly, Peter and Remus emerged from over the hill into his sight.

"James!"

"What?!"

"Tell the world why don't you! I asked if you had your bit of the map ready yet."

"What map?"

"THE map."

"The one we've been working on for the past month?!" Peter exclaimed, sitting next to Remus on boulder by the shoreline.

"Oh yeah. Eh, Remus?"

"Don't you dare drag me into this Jamie." Remus warned. "You're the one who had the idea in the first place."

"No no. I was wondering what Lily said last night on Prefect patrol."

Remus turned to Sirius, rolling his eyes with vigor. "You know I didn't have patrol last night."

"Where the bloody hell were you then?"

"I switched off with Zane Shunpike, remember? I had a potions lesson with Slughorn last night."

"... But still-"

"James."

The three Marauders looked at him with varying expressions of sympathy.

"Lily got asked out last night." Remus said abruptly.

"-What?"

"It was, uh, what was his name?"

"Tim Schroeder, right?" Peter said with pity. "Ravenclaw fifth year."

James was silent for some time, and if it wasn't so sunny outside, Sirius could've swore the sun went out along with the light in his best-friends eyes.

"You sure you're alright, Jamie?" Sirius ventured, sounding very unlike himself.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sorted. I Shringer is more than welcome to date Lily. Not that I wanted to me alone or anything." He said that one under his breath

"Schroeder."

"Whichever. Lily can like whoever she likes."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't really mean that, James."

"Just leave me be okay?"

With a glance at the other Marauders, Sirius tousled James' hair and walked back towards the castle. Remus sighed and followed.

"You know, James," Peter said pompously, leaning against the tall rock James was propped up on. "If you gave Lily a proper chance to prove herself to you, maybe things will-"

"Pick it up, Pettigrew!" Sirius yelled from a fair distance away. "Prongs needs a second without you greasing up his ears. Come on, now!"

With anger, James reached down and threw a rock as far as he could. When it landed, a small red tentacle slithered down to retrieve it. And with a thunderclap, Hogwarts was shunted into darkness.


	234. Dear Gilderoy Lockhart

Dear Gilderoy Lockhart,  
We're happy to announce that your newest book, Who Am I?, will be up for sale in Flourish and Blotts this coming Tuesday.  
Seeing as though you are permanently residing in St. Mungos, you will not be invited for a book signing. However please await my owl for your own personal copy.  
As always, pleased with doing business with you.  
Warren Flourish.  
Co-owner of Flourish and Blotts


	235. Dear Gilderoy Lockhart Part 2

_In Accordance to Your Request, _  
Dear Anonymous Fan,  
You are indeed a reader of great taste! Who Am I?, my newest published work, will no doubt become a valuable antique some day. As it is signed by yours truly, keep it close!  
Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award _  
(P.S: Please note that the following was written in accordance to Mr Lockhart's last book, Magical Me, as he is now suffering from permanent memory loss.)  
Have an excellent day!  
Concordia Wilkie  
St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries


	236. Dear the Heroes of the 2nd Wizarding War

And then I realized: I just didn't have it in me to die like a coward.  
-Maximum Ride, Nevermore

May 2nd, 1998  
The Headmasters study  
Hogwarts.  
Shortly after midnight.

Dear the Heroes of the Second Wizarding War,  
Don't call me a hero.  
It's not me because it never was.  
I'm just Harry, just Harry.  
Just the poor orphan with none of the hero. Not after all they told me I was. Who I was supposed to be. Of why they didn't tell me who I really had to be in the end.  
And I'm tired, oh so tired.  
I'm sorry. I failed you all. I die in the end, but its okay- because then at last it will end. It must end, don't you understand?! I will have no more innocent blood on my hands. Today, I die at the hands of a murderer.  
Please live, move on. Do it for me.  
To have the weight of diehard trust and responsibility my shoulders was too much for me to bear. It's the end for me.  
Turns out I'm not your hero after all.  
-Harry


	237. Dear Too Many Authors to Count

What I would most like to think they would take away is what I take away when I read my favorite books. Which is the knowledge that there is always somewhere you can go, that you love, and where you're safe. And that's how I feel about my favorite books. Wherever I am, if I've got that book with me, I've got a place where I can go and be happy. And if that place is Hogwarts for anyone, then I couldn't be more humbled or honored.  
-J.K Rowling

Dear James Patterson, Laura Ingalls Wilder, Rick Riordan, Suzanne Collins, J. R. R Tolkien and J.K Rowling,  
My home is wherever you are.  
Love,  
Me.

...

**Merry Christmas guys! **

**I hope you have a wonderful holiday and a happy new year. I leave for Hawaii tomorrow and won't update until I get back (January 6th) Anways, until next time! **

**Violet Sky **


	238. Dear the Twins

Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds.  
Albert Einstein

Dear Fred and George,  
I'm leaving tonight.  
Please don't follow me, it's going to be hard enough to leave you all the first time.  
The thing is, Dumbledore left Harry a job to do. A job that will kill You-Know-Who off for good. And you of all people know that he can't do it alone.  
Hermione, Harry and I are going to leave when the time is right. Please, I needed to tell someone, and I trusted you more than anyone. And whatever you do, stay together.  
-Ron


	239. Her Gift

Molly Weasley loved her clock.  
It was of a nice thick sort of wood, three feet tall, polished and clean with a dignified 'tick' to it.  
Arthur gave it to her as a wedding present. He had made it himself in his family's little shop in Diagon Alley (Which is long gone, which made it all the more special to her.)  
Molly loved it, not because of its practicality, but because it told something better- the safety and whereabouts of her children and husband. And knowing her, Molly's lovely little clock wouldn't be staying on the wall for long.  
Her clock had changed over time, a new hand added each time another child was born. Wooden and charmed with their faces of it, Mr Weasley loved making them for his family; working in the dingy little shed in the garden each time another hand was needed. Finally, when their last child Ginny was born, the clock was complete.  
Nine hands.  
When Bill first went to Hogwarts, a new section of the clock was added, 'School', written in the same spiral script as 'Home' 'Work' and 'Lost' (Molly didn't care for this one one bit). And it pleased her to no end knowing her first-born son was succeeding.  
A couple of years later, when Fred and George were first-years, 'Mortal Terror' seemed to be a reoccurring theme, the Twins no doubt getting into all sorts of trouble and shenanigans just like her brothers had so many years before, exploring Hogwarts in the dead of night before being caught for it. And then sitting by the window the next morning, waiting for an owl from McGonagall.  
But when the war started to peak again, 'Mortal Terror' soon began to apply for everyone. Molly's own hand never seemed to leave it.  
Then the disappearances started. 'Lost' showed as often as 'School' did for her children that were still at Hogwarts, often switching to 'Mortal Terror' as the term progressed.  
Molly never left the clock alone now, taking it with her to Order meetings and dinners, sitting it on her hip like one of her own. Arthur was afraid too, his own hand quivering as it made its away around.  
When Dumbledore died, Molly watched as her families hands switched over, as one, to 'Mortal Terror'. The war had indeed begun.

And when Harry, Ron and Hermione left for who knows where, Molly shut the blasted thing in her wardrobe, unable to see her old clock anymore. With Ron and the others gone, her house was so empty. She felt so alone. The Twins came back to visit for family suppers and such, but the shop was flourishing; and she couldn't help but think that they didn't need her anymore. Bill and Fleur's wedding should have been anything but what it was. And after a long conversation with Arthur, she decided to leave Bill's hand on the clock, just so she could keep an eye on him. (And besides, the clock face looked too empty without him.)  
When the Weasley's were forced to leave the Burrow for Muriel's, the clock and her family photo-album were the only things she remembered bringing. Ginny, she was reminded, brought the rest- magicked to be smaller and lighter so it wouldn't be unusual to see in her school trunk lest the Death Eaters found it.  
And then the war started.  
Molly fought, she fought as carried the wounded and dead across the battlefield, she fought as she watched her children fighting for their lives, and she fought as she heard that wall fall. Heard it crash to the ground with her son buried beneath it. Heard the sobs resonating through Harry and Ron and George, oh George- his twin was _gone_. Her son was dead.  
When they finally returned to the Burrow, Molly sobbed, just wanting nothing more than to shut that awful clock into a drawer and never see it again. Harry had his head in his hands, and Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder as they watched her struggle. She hadn't seen George in days. Arthur put his hand on her shoulder.  
Fred's hand, as she watched with facination, switched from 'Mortal Terror' to 'Traveling', much to her distaste (how could his hand be moving?) but finally, after a moments hesitation, rested on 'Home'.

Because perhaps he was, and now her son was 'Home' after all.


	240. Dear the Boy Who Lived

I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death.

-Robert Fulghum

...

Dear the Boy Who Lives,

It was a mothers love that saved you, Harry. More than once.

Love,

Me

**Happy New Years Eve people! **

**I hope you enjoyed 2012 as much as I did, because this year was amazing.**

**How're you all celebrating it? My family's going on a dinner cruise tonight, totally pumped, considering I have an actual tan now (most of the time I just freckle and burn) and can look decent in a sundress! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Violet Sky **


	241. Dear My Daughter: Rosie Weasley

"I can't! I can't do it Daddy!"  
Ron, waist deep in the water, held out his arms expectantly with the sun running down his nose. Rose stuck out her lip and crossed her arms; she wasn't about to move anywhere near it, Ron could see it in her eyes. So like her mother at that age, Ron thought. Rose wouldn't do anything that came close to frightened her, not even if she knew her Daddy was waiting to catch her if she fell. Nothing new meant nothing surprising, which suited his five-year-old daughter just fine.  
"I'm right here, Rosie. Daddy's here." Ron said in what he hoped to be his soothing voice. "Just climb the steps- don't look, it's not that far- and Daddy'll catch you."  
Ross's eyes flickered with fear.  
"Too scary, Daddy."  
Ron's heart melted. The last time his daughter had been to a swimming pool was last summer. She had jumped off the side before Ron had seen her, and for a split second, she was alone in the water. She still had nightmares about it.  
"Rosie, sweetheart, can you do it for me?"  
Rose hesitated, her pink bathing suit dripping with water as she came close and approached the stair.  
"That's it, Rosie! Come on, you can do it! Daddy's right here, Daddy's gonna catch you. Come on, sweetheart, just three more steps!"  
Rose steadily climbed, higher and higher until she was level with the lifeguard station's umbrella stand beside, which to Ron seemed impossibly high for such a little girl.  
Rose hovered at the last step, sitting down and maneuvering her little legs to be in front of her. With a hard look in her eyes, she pulled down the little dolphin goggles Hermione had gotten her and looked straight ahead; not daring a glance down.  
"Good job, sweetheart! Come on, I'm right here!"  
Ron frantically waved his arms to get his daughters attention.  
"Just push off, Rosie. Let go, you'll be right here in a second. Daddy'll catch you!"  
Rose hesitated, closing her little eyes, and after a second she let go.  
She slid down the slide with her eyes shut tight, leaving her hands clenched to the small guardrails. Ron stepped in closer, his deputy headship of the Auror office finally coming in use. He snatched his daughter out of the air and held her close.  
"Rose you did so good! So good! I'm so proud of you!"  
Rosie smiled and looked up at him. "I did good?"  
"You did very good, Rosie. I watched you the whole time!"  
"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I wanna go again."

Dear Rose,  
Courage will always triumph over fear. But only if you trust me enough to take the last breath and jump.  
Love,  
Your Dad


	242. Run

It was April.  
It was wet. It was raining. They had long since run out of food. They hadn't seen the sun for three months.  
And they were alone. For two hundred and sixteen days they had been alone (and lost) in the woods somewhere on the coast of England. Lost and hidden under the enchantments that kept them solitary and paranoid but _safe_. Safer than dead- at least- if not only by a sliver of hope. Even if they were safe, for now at least, at Shell Cottage, Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to live without constant paranoiinfo living to see tomorrow.  
The mission had failed. Voldemort had good as won. (The Horcrux Dumbledore had died for was a fake, and although they had a hint where the next one was, the very thought of breaking into Gringotts and stealing it from Bellatrix Lestranges vault was terrifying enough to question their own sanity in the matter.) And today wasn't the first time that Harry had considered taking up Hermione's offer. Perhaps they should just live out what's rest of their lives here. Grow old in the woods, living out the story that they were long since dead and gone. Together and lost, at least, was better than being dead for real.  
But a burning thought became clearer; how easy would it be for the Wizarding world to forget their hero? How simple would it be to die for real? To not even feel it... like his parents- like Dumbledore. How bad would that be? How desperate would he have to be for that to be considered an option?  
_As desperate as now_, he thought.  
What would the afterlife be like? Would it be a place for heroes, like that...Valhalla? From actually listenin to a History of Magic and reading Mythology books under the covers at Privet Drive? A place of calm and tranquillity for people who had died out of heroics was all that he really wanted, a home like he had never known before...

Or would it be painful? Less painful than living with it, surely. The dread and weight of surviving the odds when Dumbledore and Cedric, Mad-Eye and Sirius had all died- all died for him- all for the cause...  
The dead were outnumbering the living, all the people that he had loved were gone from him. Perhaps being dead- relieving that burden for good- would be what Dumbledore had wanted... maybe he wasn't supposed to see the end after all. And when he was dead and gone, walking through the gates of his impending eternity, who would be waiting for him? Who would be waiting for him... waiting for him to succeed or die? His parents? His parents that he had never known... waiting for him to die and follow them into paradise- the peace that they so justly deserved... His father, his mum, his blood family that had saved his life, and ruined it simultaneously, the same night sixteen years before when Voldemort murdered them...  
Maybe the prophesy was true after all- one must conquer in order for it to be done. And after all this time, it really wasn't him in the end.

The measly wet-wood fire sputtered and sunk under the weight of the rain, startling Harry and causing him to jump, almost over the cliff he was sitting on.  
Hermione sighed, putting out the embers with her boot.  
"Go on, it's my turn now anyways."  
Harry nodded; shaking out of the knit blanket Hermione had brought, tucking it out from under him and placed it around her shoulders.  
"Tea?" she asked.  
"No."  
Harry needed to think. He needed to think... he needed to be alone. He needed to keep Ron and Hermione away from him- he was dangerous, he needed to end this alone- they should never have come, he shouldn't have let them follow him here...  
A tree beside them buckled its knees and shook and groaned a congested pool of rainwater from the night before falling over the cliff. Harry watched, watched but didn't do anything.

"You sure you're okay?" Hermione said in hushed tones, pushing a piece of hair away from his eyes. "Harry, I've never seen you so pale."  
"Just listen," Harry said, "you rest for a couple of hours, then I'll wake Ron up and I'll go find something to eat. I think it'd be dinner." He said, looking for the sun.  
"Harry, we're at Bill and Fleur's! We're safe now!" Hermione pleaded.  
"I left a jar for you," Harry added, motioning to it, "the flame should be okay- they're your flames anyway, you could relight them if they go out- your wand is right there-"  
Hermione shook her head sadly.  
"What you said earlier..." Hermione ventured, wishing he could piece together the rest himself. "About the Hallows... -you talk in your sleep Harry, I couldn't just ignore it-"  
"We need to move," Harry said, ignoring Hermione completely, "tonight at the latest. It doesn't feel right here. But you're still hurt, bloody hell, I almost forgot. You shouldn't be moving. I can stay up longer; you need your rest."  
At that, Harry began to walk back to his spot, his mind almost driven mad...  
"Harry, you can't do this alone." she said firmly, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.  
_Can't do what alone?_ Harry thought._ Did she know... could she possibly have guessed what I'd had been planning, preparing for all this time? That I was planning for my death to come sooner oppose to later?!_  
He hesitated with his back turned. After a second, he turned back to face her.  
"Are you sure?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"What about Ron?"  
"We need to stay together." She insisted. "We'll find something."  
There was a firm and stubborn silence. Harry stomped his feet in a vain attempt to warm himself. Hermione glanced back to the house as if she could feel someone watching them, as if the Snatchers could hear every word despite the enchantments around Shell Cottage. If she couldn't convince him- her best-friend- of seeing it 'till the end despite how hopeless things looked now, how could she expect better of herself? Of how he didn't know that she would die when he did, lay down arms only when Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone for good-  
"How long as it been?"  
Hermione frowned, confused as her thoughts were interrupted. "Sorry?"  
"Since the Snatchers. How long?"  
"A day or two, I've lost track."  
"I won't let it happen again, I swear."  
"Please, you're exhausted," Hermione said," It's like talking to a madman. It's my turn, please... please go inside."  
Harry's voice broke. "We can't keep going on like this 'Ermione. We can't... they're gonna catch us- they're gonna sell us to the Death Eaters-,"  
"No, you listen." Hermione said resolutely, firmly. She pressed her hand to Harry's arm, not moving. "For once, Harry James Potter, you listen to me! I don't care what they say, I'm a Mudblood in a Pureblood war, and I know what's at stake. I know that I could be killed at any time. But you know what? Ron does too! However thick he may be, he understands what's happened! What's gonna happen if Voldemort wins! (Harry looked at her with quiet respect at saying his name.) We know what we got ourselves into! We trust you; we'll follow you 'till the end. Until we're stiff and dead, we'll follow you. Believe me, Harry, or we would've been gone by now and you know it."  
The funny thing is he did know it. He had known he had felt that they- Ron and Hermione- would never leave him when they knew how truly alone he already was inside... How they had followed him unabashedly and unashamed for so many years, usually blindly, running off of trust and mutual respect for him, for Harry, the poor orphan that didn't know what he was doing most of the time. But trying and trusting him anyway, following him to suspect Snape and ignore Quirrell, to find the Stone and understand why it had to be destroyed... to the Chamber to rescue Ginny and save Hermione with the clue she had given them. To see Tom Riddle as Voldemort and dangerous and actually coming back, not later but now, because he wasn't dead after all...  
To not believe the lies of the Ministry and rescue an innocent man who had loved Harry so much, thrown in Azkaban because he was from a family of Death Eaters and it was only right, in the end... To trust that Lupin was a man and not just a werewolf, a friend, someone who could love and be loved but didn't because he had no one left and everyone he knew was dead... To realize that Harry didn't want more attention, and didn't cheat and join to the Tournament and nearly get himself killed again and again, and when Voldemort killed a boy, a friend, and rose to power and made Harry watch as he came back to life again...  
To two years ago when Umbridge came and Dumbledore left; left them alone after all that had happened last summer... When Sirius died and Lupin caught him and all Harry could do is fight and scream and cry because his Godfather was gone, gone, _gone_ and he wasn't coming back this time.

Then last year. Last year with Horcruxes and lies and darkness and fighting Death Eaters in the one place left that was still safe, Hogwarts, and why they left after Dumbledore died- the leader, the one they had to look to when things were rough, killed by the man he trusted, who he protected and guarded and gave a second chance to one too many times. Snape, the man who was no more than a Death Eater after all.  
And for the first time in longer than he could remember, Harry cried. He sobbed into Hermione's jumper and choked and coughed and cried and soaked her shoulder to the skin. Hermione wrapped her arms around him in understanding, finally understanding what was going on in his head. She didn't need Occlumency to be able to see what he was thinking.  
"They won't find us, Harry. You can't give up. You've made it this far, and you're the bravest person I have ever known. It won't be much longer, and then we can go home. Be safe, not like here, this'll be forever. You can see Ginny and the Twins, Neville and Seamus and Dean and everyone else we know. Just come inside, sweetheart, we'll get you to bed."

Harry was little more than dead weight as Hermione dragged him up the garden and into the house. Ron met them at the door and grabbed Harry's other arm without asking for an explanation. Together, Hermione and Ron dragged him up the stairs and into Hermione and Luna's little room, sliding him onto her bed. He wasn't going to sleep on a floor in the living room with nightmares as real as his.

Ron tucked the blankets up to Harry's chin, his eyes already beginning to droop.

"He's going to be okay," Hermione whispered to Ron, who perked up at her words, looking into her eyes. "He's seen too much, he needs to rest for as long as we can spare him."

Ron nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders. She leant into his chest without hesitation. It felt so... natural to be in his arms. Ron ran his hands up and down her arms, warming her to her toes quicker than Firewhiskey. Hermione needed someone to take care of her for more than today. For forever and longer. Someone strong, capable, loving, _familiar_. Someone tall and strong with ginger hair and freckles all over. Someone who had come back in the end. Someone like Ron.

Harry blinked, seeing his best-friends faces for a moment before his nightmares grabbed hold once more, and the eyes of the world blinked shut.

...

**Thanks for being patient, guys. this one took a week to write! Crazy for a fic like this, but hey; I like to throw in something special every once in a while. **

**Also, on a different note, Love Me is up for an L&L genre award (google it) under best friendship story! If you go to the forum and vote, I couldn't be happier. If you have any questions, shoot me a PM. (Thanks to Ryah Ignis for nominating me in the first place!) **

**Thanks again!  
**

**Violet Sky **


	243. Run Part 2

Dear Harry,

Madness is not a subsequent defect of heroism, but the unfortunate fate to the overburdened. Come to me and I will give you rest.

Love,

Me

...

**This story is really starting to go a whole new direction, eh? Didn't really catch it until a reader pointed it out, and I'm sorry for that. I know that this is a story of letters and small scenes and who knows what else, but I'm really starting to fall off the tracks here. I mean, I love writing it. I love hearing from you guys, it's just... you can't have a story with this many chapters! You just can't! I considered breaking it off into another story, but it just wouldn't be the same. So, in short, it's not going to be up forever. Perhaps I'll have another story with just scenes and another with free verse or something and update that one gradually and cut this one off after a while. Tell me your thoughts on it. **

**Thanks again!**

**Violet Sky **


	244. Taking This One to the Grave

It's a slow fade,  
When you give yourself away.  
It's a slow fade,  
When black and white fade to grey  
And darkness invades, choices are made, a price will be paid, when you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day.  
Slow Fade- Casting Crowns.

{You're not what we told you to be.}  
We gave you this world.  
We gave you hope.  
We gave you a reason to stay. A chance to be one of the best. Of the person you always wanted to be.  
{A chance far too enticing to resist.}  
We gave you everything only to take it all away.  
Your Order weren't built to last.  
Hope is just another clever excuse.

(You should know what that means by now, hero)

And the reason had caught all of them since.

So many of them.  
{you know you should never look before you shoot, boy. It takes the humanity away}  
See, we don't need a net to catch you. No hook, no gun.  
Whispers will do.  
The power of words, the killer in the row, it could be you- but in the end, they're ensnared and caught before they even realize that I'm the one behind them.  
And then I'll wipe my hands of the words and whisper into the next persons ear, it starts all over again. Another ugly, ignorant little heart in my hands and the body in a pile.  
But not you.  
The cult of your world hasn't scared you yet, old man.  
But it will.  
Because in the end, it won't be you who's the champion with the shiny medal (6 million and counting) or the sash, (The Greatest of them All) or the flag (We caught you all, now. There's no escaping us). They're the best, and they've caught everyone. And now it's only a matter of time before we catch you too.  
...


	245. Dear My Twin

_**"I can't do this, Sam."  
"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something."  
"What are we holding onto, Sam?"  
"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo... and it's worth fighting for. "**_  
-Frodo and Sam, Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers

Dear George,  
In the heat of the battle when all seems lost, it's hope that keeps you going. The thought that even after all that happened, there can be a day without war. With peace and family and moving on because that's all you can do, really, after all that's happened. That good really does exist, and will win because what they stand for is wrong. Believe in that. Trust it, because someday peace will come to all of us.  
Someday you'll see me again Georgie, someday. But trust me enough for it not to be soon.  
Fred.

First off, thanks for reading! I haven't been able to choke out a chapter for a couple of days, and I'm sorry about that. Exams are killing all creativity at the moment.  
Secondly, please- if you have a chance- vote for love me! It's up against 4 other stories and every one counts. Here's how you do it:  
Go to u/4416439/  
Or search up the Award Twins L and L, (a profile page) and PM them something along the lines of voting for Love Me for best friendship story. I would really appreciate it.  
Thanks again!  
Violet Sky


	246. Stay Close to Me

Fred was crying.

He supposed that wasn't possible, but he was. Big, fat wet tears fell past his eyes and into the dust and smoke that was burying him alive.

His lungs were beaten, his body broken. This was war, and no one was coming to save him. Not this time. Nobody knew he was here, and worst of all; nobody knew that he was the one left behind.

It was all down to this: the end. Fred thought it should've been different; but it wasn't. It was gruesome, it wasn't painful. It was simply a quiet escape from a world he wasn't yet ready to leave.

But then again, when would he ever be ready for his own demise?

He couldn't hear anything but his own breathing; the war didn't exist for him anymore. It was all gone. Reality was slipping into myth for him, none of it felt real. Leaving forever, leaving everyone he knew behind. It was just Fred now, not George, not anyone else. No one was buried alongside him; there was no escaping this time. He was alone forevermore, and he knew he it was time for him to leave.

Fred knew, there was no mistaking it, because it couldn't be much longer until he shook and died and his body was buried in the ground. It was the end of what seemed like very long nightmarish dream, one that started and ended with surprise, with an eclipse of stolen time. His eyes were drifting, his vision swimming as the scene flashed by his line of sight. The wall- it must've fallen on him; he hadn't realized, it had happened too quickly. He was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't think. Percy... Percy his brother- he had come back. He had come back in the end. He was back and Fred was gone. They were all gone by now, George and Percy and Harry and Ron, all watching, all running- but not realizing that he was the one left behind...

If this was it... Fred's mouth felt dry, his breath hitched and slowed rapidly. This was it. This was the end of his life. He was never going to propose to someone and see his wedding day or ask George to be his best-man and see his Mum crying in the first row. Have his wife tell him she was pregnant and that they were going to have a baby. He was never going to be so loved that someone would pledge their whole lives to him and how he would be with her forever and longer. But was he satisfied? Was he happy? Was the end going to be quick, or would it be hours, bent and broken in pain under something he couldn't escape...

Fred's heartbeat was sporadic and his eyes began to slide into fatigue, the weight was just too much... it was so quiet. He was so tired.

It was time.

His soul was tugging from his body as it faded and he left it all behind, slipping up out of the stone and the dust, watching his own eyes close and his body still, but he couldn't leave, couldn't leave- he needed time but there was none left for him.

"Fred!"

George?

He was sure, it sounded so familiar... like a voice he should know but didn't. But he did, after a moment, he did remember. Because how could he forget the best years of his life with him, with George- his twin- his best-friend...

But even his voice was beginning to fade.

Someone was below him, his body. Someone with blue eyes and red hair, he couldn't see but somehow he knew that it was Ron... Ron his little brother. He was gone. No, he was back. They were all back, they were safe. Fred would die for them... for all of them-

He would die here.

Fred would die without them realizing until after it was too late.

_"No, Fred, no!"_

But it was done. Fred's lifeless body lay there, in the rubble, blanketed in his brother's tears. Lay there with a laugh on his face, not feeling, not seeing, not hearing his family run to him and discover that their son was dead...

He felt strangely at peace, his time was up- it was as simple as that. No one was going to survive, and the war was over for him. But he would see them all again- Mum and Dad, Angie and Lee, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George with his missing ear and Percy still in Ministry robes- all there; all watching- waiting for him to move on so they could all be together and at peace in a world far away from here... All waiting at the gateway to eternity.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

He left his body behind, and escaped.

He flew above Hogwarts, above the smoke and the heat- and up the air... Above the clouds and the fire and the cold and everything dark. Above Death Eaters and murderers and traitors and cowards... Up where only one thing mattered.

His eyes closed. He didn't need to look back, he wasn't going that way.

Because this was the beginning, even though it looked like an ending.

And looking to the horizon, Fred smiled.

It was finished.


	247. Dear The Future Mrs Weasley Part 1

_An old Cherokee told his grandson;_

_"My son, there is a battle between two wolves inside us all. One is evil. It's anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies and ego. The other is good. Its joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness and truth."_

_The boy thought about it and asked:_

_"Grandfather, which wolf wins?"_

_The old man quietly replied, "The one you feed."_

_-Author unknown_

_..._

September 22nd, 2001

Dear Hermione,

It's who you know that makes a difference. Not the person in particular, but their heart and personality- how what they said has made a difference for you in the long run. It won't always be pleasant, and it will never be easy. There'll be good days, and there'll be bad ones. They'll let you down. They'll break your heart, but that forces you to think: are they worth it?

Trust me in saying that you made the right choice, darling. That boy will come back to you someday, and when he does- be ready to welcome him with wide open arms.

Love,

Me

...

**Looking back on it, I can't see that Hermione and Ron would leave to find her parents immediately following the war (in my mind, Ron always went with her to Australia. I don't think he could live with her being so far away and him not being able to protect her, especially after all that had happened.) but seeing Ron as he is, he wouldn't really want to leave her alone anyways. But I think he would need time to adjust, and need time alone every once in a while. I imagine this letter was more or less thought about after Ron and Hermione had a fight in the getting to Australia, which is loosely based on Ms Binns ideas in her story, ****Australia. ****Excellent story, I love waiting on her chapters, because she's one of those authors where it's worth the wait.**

**Also, keep voting for Love Me! Look to last chapter I believe, for the details if you've forgotten. Thanks again, I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and my apologies for the wait!**

**Violet Sky **


	248. Dear the Future Mrs Weasley Part 2

Dear Angelina,

You were meant to marry a Weasley someday, and just because it was George instead of Fred doesn't make you any less in my mind.

He loves you because you're you, and didn't marry you as a last resort.

Love,

Me

...

**We're so close to a thousand reviews people! It's so unbelievable for me to see those stats and know that so many people read and actually like what I write. It's unbelievable for me to believe that writing might actually get me somewhere in life, because so far- it's been more of a blessing than you guys will ever know. So **_**thank you**_**, from the bottom of my heart. **

**~Violet Sky **


	249. Dear the Future Mrs Weasley Part 3

Dear Audrey,

It wasn't the books that had him coming back to the shop every day. It was patience, it was kindness. Because after all that had happened, all he needed was you.

Love,

Me


	250. Dear the Future Mrs Weasley Part 4

Dear Fleur,

In the end, after the war is done and gone, the world will keep spinning. Your world will keep living. Even though it seems like it can't, it will. You'll try to pick up the pieces and _move on_ because it's all you can do, really, after all that happened. Your world is forever changed- but not in the way you would think. So go on, tell him. A baby is more of a blessing than you will ever know.

Love,

Me


	251. Good Girl

_{Good Girls are what they labelled you all}_

_The Pretty Perfect Weasley/Potter girls _who were loved by _**everyone**_

Victoire

_**The Eldest **_

_Had been there for years now _

[Rose Dom and Roxanne came later]

But they were merely **sTaRs there, **

_Easily forgotten _because of {Her}_ the one who __**SHONE LIKE THE SUN**_

**She Had Learned Early On That It Was **_**okay**_**To Cheat. **

**To be **_**Perfect **_**is all she really wanted**_**. **_

_**Because even if she wasn't, she could always **_PrEtEnD- nobody would notice

[Molly, Lucy and Little Lily Luna came later}

**Just stupid First years to everyone who didn't know that they were all related. **

**But InNoCeNcE in a pretty face is **_**beauty too. **_

**...**

**Years went past. **

**AND THOSE GIRLS CHANGED. **

_They became the ones _

_who dated the Good Boys and stayed with the Good Friends and sneered and laughed at anyone who said otherwise. _

_All that Pretty Innocence was LONG GONE, hon_

Times had Changed.

_Even though the [_other one

[Us, that is to say. You and I and everyone else]

Will pay for the weight they pose.

Because the Good Girls would _never_ ever get caught

N

O

B

O

D

Y

wants to contradict the happy ones, after all.

But you weren't good, were you?

Looks are deceiving.

Because under those LaUgHs and _smiles_ and {pretty pretty little bows} you were

D_Y_I_N_G inside

But –nobody- wants to be with a person like that.

So you became a **bad** girl

With _long_ blond hair and **C|R|Y|S|T|A|L clear **blue eyes, _anyone_ would fall for you. 

**And you were the one who **_**snuck out **_**and did**

**C**

_R_

**A**

_Z_

**Y**

things all the time.

_Like when you'd go missing in the Forbidden Forest for _days_ at a time. _

Hiding and laughing and SINGING at the top of your lungs _**even though you were completely alone. **_

Sometimes you brought a boy or two, _snogging them on the roof of Gryffindor tower with a bottle of Firewhiskey in your hand. _

_Kissing them, any of them, any boy would do_

And then **looking them in the eye as you lead a new, ignorant boy to your tower on Friday night. **

You weren't like your cousins, who stayed on the surface with their lies.

_YOU HAD TO BE MORE. _

**You made all the boys jealous. **

The quarter-Veela in you just wouldn't settle for normal.

Everyone around you was.

But little _innocent _you wasn't about to be like the others.

You would be **LOUD and BrIgHt and **_**SHINE like the sun**_.

And EVERYONE WOULD KNOW YOUR NAME.

And every girl in Hogwarts would want to be you

_**THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?**_

_{Pretty Little Victoire Clara Renee Weasley?}_

EVEN YOUR OWN _SISTER_ WAS JEALOUS

**And To Keep Up That **_**Pretty Little Facade**_

You dated all _the nicest boys _

_{Teddy Lupin, Anthony Finnegan, Rory Alexander_}

But one isn't enough _for a girl like you._

And all the girls were **bUrNiNg **with jealousy when you dumped one boy after another

_{and they took to standing beneath you with a net to pick up the pieces}_

But you didn't care, even when your cousins told.

_Even though Gramma Molly wouldn't look you in the eye anymore_

**None of them were worth sharing your GLORY. **

...

You were Pretty Perfect Prefect Victory girl Victoire

And the girl named for everything good,

Couldn't possibly have turned bad inside

The girl named for Victory had secrets after all.

Because {_Good Girls_} are just **bad girls** that _never get caught_.

**...**

**Love Me won, guys!**

**Yikes, I was in shock when I found out. Thanks for all those who voted, because we won Best Friendship story! I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. **

**This side of Victoire isn't one I show very often. In my mind, she isn't that quiet reserved kid who doesn't really do anything. I think she'd be a little crazy, kind of what Fleur was like in Goblet of Fire. The kind of kid who breaks the rules just to see how far she can push it. I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Violet Sky **


	252. Dear My If Only

Dear my If Only,  
Be grateful, be happy; be thankful that it was him and not you. It could've been, it could've been you with the lightning bolt scar and a medal around your neck with a price above your head. So easily it would've been you orphaned and alone. Because when the paranoia dies down and real living comes back around, a good friend in him is all you really needed in the first place.  
And when our hero leaves you all to find himself once and for all, remember that not all who wander are lost.  
Love,  
Me


	253. Waiting for Forever After

It was finished.  
The war was over, the battle was won.

She needs you.  
But you're not the {knight in shining armor}  
Or the prince on a mighty steed.  
They think you are.  
The Potter in Gryffindor who's forever on the run.  
Without her you're NOTHING  
And she missed you.  
They. Chose. You.  
When they needed a hero.  
Screw Horcruxes.  
This comes first.

{So pick your head up princess, your tiara is falling.}  
He isn't coming for you this time, And now it's time to save yourself.

And you won  
(At least it was over, and that's all that counts.)  
Even though Hogwarts has fallen and her tower is !-bUrNiNg-!  
{If you went to count murder attempts, you'd run out of fingers, hon.}  
She lost her brother, her brother Fred is dead.  
Just another shell.  
Dead Fred tossed in a pile.

{So pick your head up princess, your tiara is falling.}  
He isn't coming for you this time, And now it's time to save yourself.

You weren't supposed to make it this long.  
And your Princess isn't going to wait forever, hero.  
And before you know it, she'll be ]!gone![  
So hurryHurryHURRY!  
Knights in Shining Armor don't need their moment in the spotlight.  
So get OUT of there.  
(How else would the princess notice, huh?)  
Even though she's the quick quick red-haired beauty.  
The Weasley in Gryffindor who you Dumped to protect.  
(In the end, it was always you and her but she couldn't bear to look/think/feel beyond today.)  
She's the one with the crumpled and unwritten ever ever after,  
The princess in the tower who -needs- someone to come and  
rescue her.  
(because you know she misses you but will never ask and never tell)  
How she fell without looking  
HardFarDeep  
DownDownDown so _deeply_ in love with you.  
(But she knew she'd be there longer.)  
Locked in the tower and sunk in a trance.  
And with time she realizes she doesn't need you.

{So pick your head up princess, your tiara is falling.}  
He isn't coming for you this time, and now it's time to save yourself.

a  
P  
R  
I  
N  
C  
E  
Won't save you this time.  
{So pick your head up princess, your tiara is GONE.}  
You're not the girl the hero'll save.  
And sweep in his arms and kiss on the lips.  
Even though the other girls have a prince,

(Hermione and Ron, Harry and you)

but these things take time, right?

He isn't coming for you this time, and it's time to save yourself.

Princes are for princesses and you sure ain't one.  
And a princess without a prince is just a girl in a tower, hon.  
And at this rate, you're not ever coming out.


	254. Dear the Worst of Them All: Part 1

-December 30th, 1931  
Gloomy and dark.  
The floor and the boy alike are buried alive in contraband memories.  
It is here that our story begins.

It was a freezing Tuesday in December on the day that the world began to fall.  
It was a night like any other, insignificant; below freezing but the rain was still coming down in sheets, melting any remnants of snow there was. Not that this was unusual for this time of year, but still unwelcome when the city was awaiting snow. Rain in December was an unpleasant substitute.  
The room in which this boy lived was a nice excuse for a prison cell; white, bare and cold- as one would expect when it resided in the closest equivalent to an tower peak in a medieval castle, which was, in reality, an abandoned watching post fashioned into a room on the topmost floor of the building. There was no magic in there, no hope, no light and no visitors. The walls were bare and the door dead bolted shut, and he floor was riddled with holes and old buckets for leaks were marooned between the them. Sheets hung from chairs and between the exposed iron beams, effectively blocking the sun. The sun, much like the boy, hadn't shown itself in days, preferring to hide under the skirts of something else for the immediate and foreseeable future. Tossed in the corner was an old-fashioned iron bedstead, creaky and old, with grey sheets and a thin coverlet. And under its refuge, a small boy was shaking, his eyes tracking across his eyelids and a cold sweat dripping onto his collar as he slept restlessly.  
The moon peeked behind the sheet, putting the boys face into sharp relief. He mightn't have been older than six or so, and in sleep, his handsome face was calm and still. His bedclothes, however, were tearing at the seams, his small fists bunching them up as he grunted and groaned under the stress of his nightmare. His face began to flush and then burn as the time went on.  
Just as the moon tucked away under another sheet, the boy gasped and sat up abruptly, the finer details of the dream falling to nought as he slowly awoke. As the realizations came and went, he sighed, as anyone would after coming to the conclusion that all of what had happened in the past nine hours really was no more than a figment of the imagination. The boy flipped his feet over the side of his bed, already feeling the cold slide up in and under the sheets despite the apparent warmth of his room- the radiator must've gone out. His bed clothes were soaked with sweat, he noticed upon inspection. He felt his heart thump under his hand and sighed, it's pace slowing by a tenfold as the minutes racked past. His face was frosty and his nose already cold, the wind howled through the rafters and leaked down the walls.  
"Typical," he said.  
The boy picked up his slippers from under his bed and shook them out, a dead spider and a few live ones falling through the floorboards and into the room below. The thought of the boys in the room underneath his waking up with a spider in their sheets cheered the boy up immensely, and with that thought, he got up.  
"Today looks no different than yesterday," he noticed aloud, speaking to the walls encasing him there. But it was truth, rain was now pelting the single window with vigor at its uneven pace, its consistency altering between sleet and rain. The boy squinted. "Still night," he said, and sighed.  
After slipping on his slippers on and pulling his housecoat overtop of his pajamas, he looked at his watch; it was a quarter past twelve.  
The boy knew why he was up at all hours, of course. He wasn't as thick as the blasted matron thought. It was these nightmares, he had been having them for as long as he could remember, and they kept him awake in the early hours of morning- frozen to the spot less something see him sitting there, looking. But he wouldn't tell, couldn't. God forbid it would be the Headmistress, he had been caught too many times already: just looking, staring out into the night he both relished and feared.  
He had enjoyed being up at this time, anyways. It was peaceful; long before the hour when reality caught up and he remembered why he was even here in the first place.  
Going to the looking glass, the boy pulled a comb through his already neat hair, wetting it, then doing his head again.  
The boy fussed around his room for some time, finding no purchase neither here or there, finally choosing to sit beside the window only as a last resort.  
The moon, meanwhile had been rising steadily through the trees outside as the hours went past; casting shadows across the blackness of the world. The rain had dissipated with the light, thrown backwards with the tide to annoy some other place for a while, and the moon shone all the brighter as he watched, lighting up the dank and dark streets and the stern walls of the fussy orphanage.  
Those walls... oh, how many times he had tried to escape over them. Leaving forever was no more than a foolish dream- one that he had attempted more times than he would ever admit. But it was all, of course, for nought: he would stay here until he was of age and then be forever in its debt for living under its roof for 21 miserable years...  
The boy turned away for a moment, almost on impulse or a twitch, reaching under the mattress and returned to his writing desk chair with a thin package. He had almost forgotten what an important day this was in the spite of things. And by God, he was nearly three hours late! He opened it slowly, taking care with the paper wrappings and putting them aside for later use. Inside, was a single sweet; stollen months before from the idiot caretaker's pocket. It was a Winter Nipp; and he had never had one before.  
It was 2:57. He had come so close to hitting the mark this year.  
"Happy birthday, Tom," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes tight. After a moment of careful consideration, he popped the sweet in his mouth.  
It was like nothing he had ever had before. The sugar on the outside left smudges of white on his lips, which was gone in a moment when he inspected his face in the glass, but the inside was almost bitter but savoury. He almost laughed at that moment.  
Today marked the seventh year that he had been here, in the orphanage, in this tiny and miserable room. The seventh year of being abandoned by his fool of a father and whore of a mother.  
Useless.  
The whole lot of them were useless.


	255. Dear the Hope for Them All: Part 2

May 3rd, 1998  
it is quiet  
it is cold.  
The sun has barely risen.  
Our hero sits alone on the roof and hides from the world.  
Because who would dare be awake on the day after the Second of May?

It was finished.  
It was morning. The sun was rising peacefully over the mountain peaks.  
A new dawn had arose and the darkness was pushed away; the war swept past as the sun shone all the clearer across the misty sky and dewy mountains around Hogwarts. The true beauty of the scene was finally revealed after all that had happened- it was like being here seven years ago... so very far away from the hellish Dursley's and learning magic for the very first time. It was like being eleven all over again: uncovering this beautiful (and thankfully secluded) world of magic.  
The Black Lake was thrown into sharp relief as the sun broke the mountains peak and reflected on it, its strange creatures breaking the surface in elaborate twists and jumps as if they too knew that at last all was well. The shallow break crashed on the sand with a slap before sucking the water back across the rocks in blessed repetition, small stones receding with the wave as they rolled back into the loch.  
From his perch on the roof, Harry watched. He watched the birds and the trees and the lake and the sky as if he'd never truly seen them before. Everything was new and fresh and reborn now that it was finished at last. Before, when the world was darkening under Voldemort again, nature was simply a compilation of things- millions of years old sitting in the valley for Wizarding eyes only. But now, they were familiar- comforting; living truth that even though troubles come and go the basis of life can keep living and adapting, moving on even though bad things had happened and good people had died.  
Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his kneecaps and just sitting- looking at the place he had once called home. Gryffindor tower's roof had always been a place of solitude and thanks for him. He had sat here on his very first week of school after hours of restless sleep and fruitless dreams. He had laid here, right here, and watched the sun rise seven long years ago just as he was today. And the best part was that it didn't change- it was same now and forever.  
This was better, he thought, better than before at the very least. The world wasn't fixed (the dead were still dead, after all, nothing would change that) but it was over and done and that was enough for now. They weren't on the run, they weren't being hunted and wanted and scared. They would never again have to be fighting and hiding and keeping strong even though all hope seemed lost. It was morning- the sun had risen after all.  
Below him, Hogwarts was silent.  
The crumbled ruins of the once great castle were quiet and still, no one was awake on the day after the Second of May, after all. The courtyard's fires were extinguished but the partially collapsed walls and ceiling were strewn in pieces around the wreckage. He had been there, just yesterday, dragged back from the dead and carried in Hagrid's arms. He had _died_ yesterday.  
_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he was running away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone..."_  
Harry had heard it. He heard as they cried for him, wailed for him. Felt Hagrid's tears fall on his face but was still- forced to be silent.

But he wasn't dead- he was alive! He had again triumphed over death and despair, choosing to live and see it to the end despite how hopeless things had seemed then. He had won once and for all.  
It was done. And in the end, all was not lost. He could live now. There was so much time... time for lazy afternoons and endless holidays at the Burrow. Time for Harry, Ron and Hermione without Horcruxes and fear; time to be seventeen and happy with the people he loved. Time to smile and love but not fear... time to love and be loved without trying to be their hero. So much time, but for once it wasn't uncertain. He could get married, now- have kids and watch them grow. There was no Voldemort in his future. There was only life now- and living it to the full.  
After years of being their hero, Harry was content of his current whereabouts- alone, but still watchful. He could see but not be seen, something that he had never been blessed with before. For once he wasn't the one in the spotlight.  
In short, no one knew he was here, hiding on the roof of the Gryffindor house watching (and waiting, he supposed) for someone to come and find him.

Earlier, Harry had left them (Ron and Hermione, that is) sleeping. For once, they looked so peaceful. In sleep, the crease between Hermione's eyes were gone... the fear was cleared. She slept curled up in Ron's chest with his arm around her middle, sleeping with a smile on her face. They had grown up- they all had. And now they weren't going to be parted, ever, by the looks of things. Harry didn't think even the full wrath of Mrs Weasley could tear them apart now.

Harry had snuck out early, after the first fitful nightmare he simply got up and went wherever his feet took him- coincidentally he landed on Gryffindor's roof.  
He had been there all night- sitting there, still in his burnt and bloody clothes even though the world was celebrating his victory. But it would take time, time for him to realize that it was truly done and he would never have to be afraid again. That he could live and smile and laugh and move on, because it's all you can do really, after all that had happened. The fact that he could marry Ginny someday, that girl he loved so much, was too much to dream for before today. That in and of itself was a miracle beyond any gift he could ever receive.

And today, right now- that hope of a bright tomorrow was all he really needed.


	256. Dear the Reason Behind it All: Part 3

**Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
out of memory and time.  
Don't say,  
"We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping.**

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do those white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
Into the West (vocals version)- Helen Hobson. **The Return of the King  
... **  
_"Does it hurt?"' The childish question had escaped Harry's lips before he could stop it.  
'Dying? Not at all,' said Sirius. 'Quicker and easier than falling asleep."  
-_  
No reserve, you realize it now. There's nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. No blessed haven to call you back from the dead- it's just you and him now. The war isn't just coming- it's here. You are surrounded.

_"And Harry saw very clearly as he sat there under the hot sun how people who cared about him had stood in front of him one by one, his mother, his father, his godfather, and finally Dumbledore, all determined to protect him; but now that was over. He could not let anybody else stand between him and Voldemort; he must abandon forever the illusion he ought to have lost at the age of one, that the shelter of a parent's arms meant that nothing could hurt him. There was no waking from this nightmare, no comforting whisper in the dark that he was safe really, that it was all in his imagination; the last and greatest of his protectors had died, and he was more alone than he had ever been." _

No retreat. You don't have a place to go call home anymore. You cut that tie to the only family you've known and chose to run off and live on your own, just the three of you. You know the reason you're here, and when you left your dying school and dead Headmaster you knew what was waiting for you out there. You knew from the very beginning that when you came back- if you came back at all- things would never be the same again. You are mistaken to believe otherwise.

_"You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that be must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."_

No regrets.  
You don't- can't. Because if you even considered the option that if things go badly you can just go home you'd never leave. Ginny would ask you stay, and you would because you can't say no to her. But you couldn't, couldn't stay safe and watch the world fall, so you left and broke her heart. You're here because you need to be. Because you have a job the needs to be done and you're the only man for the job. You're here because in the end only one can live while the other dies and for all of our sakes you'd better hope that it's you.  
But even when you find all of those bits of his broken soul, you know that it's over for you. And you realize that he  
(Your old headmaster, the man you called your friend.)  
Knew your fate from the very beginning.  
And all the pieces fall together.  
Because he knew that no matter how hard you try, how far you'd go for him, you still wouldn't make it in the end.

you die anyway.  
You see the light hit your heart and hear your last foul scream break the calm.

But you see him there in that (place of passing)  
In Kings Cross you met the man who stayed behind for you. And when you left to the world of the living and he passed on, you knew that even death couldn't stop you now.  
(The Boy Who Lived can't die when the world still needs saving after all.)

You live. You watch and fight as the world ends but wake up the next morning alive and well. It is finished because that man  
(As he died a human death- same as you.)  
Is dead from his own greed.  
It is done because you were the hero in the end.  
You saved them.  
All of them.  
You gave people a chance to live for real. Live without fear and worry of living to see past seventeen. Live a good life and see it to the end.  
And you did. With no reserve ("You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are...so proud of you.") no retreat ("Your parents are dead- you have no family") but no regrets. It was done.  
He was dead, (the old Harry, that is. The one who caught that green fire and died in that forest) but then again, so were you. The old had passed away and a new day had come.  
Today is a day of thanks, a day of trying to remember normality and picking up from where you left off.  
Today is the day for reserve retreat and rest.  
Be thankful- it is done.


	257. The Day Before the Second of May

The day

**B/E/F/O/R/E**

the _Second _of _May_,

Was Tears

And

_Fighting _

[The enemies inside of the walls]

…

_You're heartbroken_

…

_{Luna}_** Neville **and you,

[little Ginevra Molly Weasley]

were waiting and fighting and **_recruiting_** {for a Dead-man's army} while they were still **_Mi_**_**ssing in Action **_

HaRrY aNd RoN aNd HeRmIoNe

_Were still who-knows-where_

…

**He's gone.**

…

But little did they know,

That tomorrow,

_{because today was the day before the Second of May}_

Tomorrow was,

_Hiding/Running/fighting/dying/lying/crying. _

And that, darling

**Was only twenty-four-hours-away**

…

_He's not coming back for you. _

…

On the night _before_ the end of it all,

Neville comes R/U/N/N/I/N/G/

{he thinks he found them, Ginevra}

they're not dead after all.

_{__**you're not ready to be lied to again}**_

But this time

_You can see them:_

**Feel them**

Touch them

_Kiss him_

But you _don't_

{_because you can't remember the sound of You're Home anymore}_

And remember this, little _Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

Yeah,

_little_

_You can't go hunting after something you can't see._

…

_**BECAUSE YOU GREW UP.**_

...

Because today was the **battle** of t_h_e _S_e_c_o_n_d _o_f_ M_a_y,_

Today was the day that he ended it all.

Dead.

_**But he came back to you.**_

That's enough.

_{right?}_

No.

**NOW THEY'RE GONE, LITTLE GIRL**

~all of them ~

_{you can't say goodbye to someone who's gone, you can't say goodbye to Fred} _

Gone.

empty shells of (dead heroes) loaded on the train.

…

**Yesterday was the battle of the Second of May **

_{You can barely remember live life without him anymore}_

Remembering is still so _**hard**_

Because you lost so many that day.

M

O

V

I

N

G

ON

Is the hardest part of pushing forward.

You got him, little girl.

Harry Potter:

_**(The Boy Who Lived/Undesirable No. 1/the Chosen One)**_

_**He Swore to never leave you.**_

He promised to marry you someday, sweetheart,

_On a day of sunshine far away from the Second of May_

...

**-Violet Sky **


	258. Even Heroes Fall, 3

Rights belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien

...

**Double double toil and trouble **

**Fire burn and cauldron bubble **

**Double double toil and trouble**

**Something wicked this way comes! **

**Act 4, scene 1- Macbeth. Double Trouble, Prisoner of Azkaban**

...

Sh!

An hide!

(Boys an' girls)

Here he comes all dressed in night.

That Sirius Black

a murdering _thief_.

The KILLER on the R/U/N/ who escaped from ***AzKaBaN***

So -runrunrun away

(He's the first to 'ave done it!)

{He's a murderer} an he's comin' for you.

...

He Escaped and lived to tell the tale

If you

D

A

R

E

To listen.

But !don't get caught! with that man who died.

Listen close and tuck away.

Just -keep your own-, 'cause **Dumbledore** will protect you.

Even |You-Know-Who| was frightened of him.

While Dumbledore's there- you'll all be safe.

He won't be coming to the school.

No. (You dismiss) Not ever.

Right?

Cause Ever'one knows 'em, the

world is in _turmoil_

It takes them (your parents your teachers) back to

[Halloween 1981] the night He

(**_The Dark Lord/You-Know-Who/Lord Voldemort/He Who Must Not Be Named/_**)

died or at least came soso painfully close to the conclusion they all believed.

(But you don't know that, do you?)

You don't know that it was not even close to what he deserved.

How many he killed, the blood is still on his hands.

(Not the shame water can wash away)

How many he tortured. How many he captured and frightened and recruited to his blessed blessed

|dEaTh EaTeRs.|

Not even close to what he'll get.

Not even close to what he deserved.

Even Harry Harry Harry James Potter knows 'is name.

...

He knows you, Harry, there's no hiding from him.

He'll-find-you-catch-you-hurt-you

And kill you again because

That /dirty dirty/ deed wasn't done the first time, was it?

He killed 10 and three that night your parents died and now he

Escaped

And now it's only a

:|:matter of time:|:

before he'll catch you too.

...

Find the school and find the boy. The boy, the boy your {best- friends son}. find and catch that orphaned boy.

...

Shut the doors and lock the gate.

Hide 'em kids all up the grate.

Hope that boy won't go rebel.

And find that **_W|I|L|D M|A|N_** who escaped from hell,

The hell he wanted, the pain he craved.

The Black in Gryffindor who lived to be brave.

killed them cold that night they died. Murdered 'is (friend) that night He died. Lost his life an' sent to JAIL

Laughed an' laughed when they found 'im there.

Locked him up

An left him there.

But that Sirius Black 'as found you, boy

Found you found you found you

He searched and (-died-) but found you, anyway.

...

Hermione Hermione (brilliant) Hermione

Knows what happened.

Knows his secret.

Knows something that the others don't. (The stupid, the innocent) because they're too *blind* to put the

pieces together.

(She wondered if Dumbledore _himself_ even knew.)

And when she discovered that {dirtylittlesecret}

Everything suddenly made sense:

Her teacher's a [werewolf]

...

You -you- You!

He's coming for you.

. .Fly, you fool. .

Hide, hide! little Harry Potter.

Your Godfather's gonna kill you.

...

The man who died, the boy he loved.

Loved like his own {son}

But {why do you care?}

He *deserved* what 'e got.

...

Your teachers a man, Harry.

not just a werewolf.

{not his fault, not his fault}

He knew him, knew your father

(James Charlus Potter)

and loved him like a :-:brother:-:

-Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs-

Lupin, Pettigrew, Black and Potter

Together they made the *Marauders*

The infamous mischief makers of Hogwarts.

(The Marauder's Map was your Fathers, Harry. The Weasley Twins found your fathers map)

They were the _best of friends_.

And time went past and that

bitter rat

turned to the Death Eaters For reassurance.

(He didn't like his options. The Order of the Phoenix wasn't built out of stone after all. Look at Alice and Frank Longbottom. Look at the Prewett twins.)

So he betrayed his friend and told that

{slippery slippery secret.}

That coward man of Gryffindor House was made Secret Keeper at Sirius' word.

(HE TRUSTED YOU, and you betrayed him.)

That fool is the reason they're dead.

And then he ranranran away from them

and joined the *|:Dark Lord:|*

They were all betrayed. Ron's rat was a man

(A Marauder, a friend)

Once upon a time.

He's the murdering thief- the real one this time- the one who deserves hell a

thousand times over for the things he's done.

And it was all a mistake.

A ~Sillyslipperyscared~ mistake.

They caught the wrong man.

...

At Dumbledore's word

and Hermione's #TimeTurner#

you went **B|A|C|K I|N T|I|M|E** to save more than one innocent soul.

Two old friends sentenced to /Death

Two you caught and two you saved.

But he's still wanted and refuses to stay.

...

So Sirius Black

{That hero- your fathers best-friend}

Lived and died for you thirteen years ago.

Lived and died to protect you today

That werewolf (Lupin- your professor until today) just about got you.

But Snape

(The man who hates you. The man who saved you)

Stands his ground and protects you all

...

Sh!

And listen

(Boys an' girls.)

They got it wrong, it wasn't him.

That Sirius Black was just what he said he was.

This isn't such a mYsTeRy plot after all. The case is solved; the victims unveiled.

But that murderer is on the LOOSE!

Because [little Harry Potter] wouldn't let Lupin and Black kill their (longsincedead) best-friend.

Catchhim,Harryhe'sgettingaway!

That rat ran back to the |:DarkLord:|

...

You listen to the lies, and soon you'll become one.

That liar/thief/coward did- and now he's dead.

Turns out Harry Potter was right after all.

And that Sirius Black (remember him?) died under a debt he didn't commit.

Died and left his godson alone.

Fell through a veil and died at the hands of his [COUSIN]

Because this is {war}, boy.

And in war, Even heroes fall.

...


	259. Five Word Challenge Part 1

Dear Remus,  
If you've ever felt useless, or abandoned, or lost and broken beyond repair, remember that today [you're someone's reason to smile].  
Love,  
Me.

I've been thinking about what Ryah Ignis asked in a review- to have 7 chapters like the last one, one for every book- and have to agree. That'd be pretty awesome. But since those take a long time to write, they'll have to be published when I finish them, and I'll write other stuff in the meantime.  
Also, I feel awful for making you guys wait so long. I have a pretty awesome chapter lined up, though that's a lot like the last one. PM me for a snippet.  
Brief poll: anything in particular you'd like to see? What are your favorite types of chapters in Love Me?  
Thanks again! I'd love to hear from you.  
Violet Sky


	260. Five Word Challenge Part 2

_**Will Turner: That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.  
Jack Sparrow: Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.  
-Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl. **_

Dear James Potter,  
It's because of me that you're dead.  
I hated you. I hated your cocky attitude and obnoxious taunts- I hated the Marauders and every one of you in it. And it's because of me that Lily Evans son (your son) is an orphan.

(that fraud's prophesy is the reason she's gone)

I hated how you saved my life all those years ago because I should've died that night, and all that survivors guilt is why I could never be out of your debt. It would've saved me a lifetime to regret. And it killed me. Slowly, painfully it ate away at everything I once was. It was then that I turned to Dumbledore, feigning remorse and renouncing the Death Eaters for good. But it wasn't until you and Lily died that I realized that I was willing to die for your son.  
Most of all- I hated that you still managed to get her in the end. I hated how I was wrong in her eyes and you married her instead. I took that regret to the grave.  
And I'll never forgive you for it. For your bravery and courage. Because {Gryffindor or not} (You promised to keep her safe)  
-Severus Snape


	261. Five Word Challenge Part 3

Dear Neville Longbottom,  
Be the catalyst that causes people to move, the love that stirs people to change, and the sound that'll resonate for here on out, even across the ruins of a Once Great castle and through the ranks of your dying soldiers.  
But these are no soldiers. These are the survivors.  
People (friends) members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army who above everyone else don't deserve to die tonight. They fight because they have have everything left to lose.  
They fight because they just kissed their kids goodnight.

So when HarryRonHermione come to Hogsmeade and break into Hogwarts, you rally your troops.  
Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's. The outlaws. The refugees.  
You tell them the truth and help where you can. But deep inside you know that you alone can only do so much.  
So you send out the distress call.  
You call the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army to arms.  
You find Luna and Ginny and together you lead those people to realize how bad it really is.  
The war isn't just maybe- now it's inevitable.  
Voldemort is coming.

Suddenly, you're fighting to the death.  
Suddenly people are dying beside you and giants and Death Eaters are storming your castle.  
You were outnumbered from the beginning, Neville. You knew this.  
You knew that not everyone can cheat death twice.  
Not everyone is that lucky.  
Those people are just sleeping, those kids; don't look at them. Move! Come {on,} Neville- get out of there.

The words, the words.  
They litter the road, clog their mind. People awake- stranded like driftwood left after a storm. Together, they were surrounded and trapped by their wide-open and exposed thoughts.  
They're the leftovers.  
The Survivors.  
Careful, child. _They whisper_. Don't run too far.  
Too late  
[The last {great} marauding expedition] Isn't here now.  
The last and the best is finished.  
they (the dead, the dying) ever will see is over.  
Running  
Burning.  
Overwhelmed.  
Seeing running shooting  
Downdowndown they fall  
Cracked. Broken. [Gone]  
Then Silence

[_**Pull your chin up, Gryffindor- they're looking to you now] this isn't the time to be weak.**_

They're looking to you like they looked at Harry. For leadership. For a hero.  
And it scares you, because _[you're no Harry Potter._] you've been nothing but a best-friend from the very beginning.  
it doesn't matter that you're (broken and battered). They need a leader and you're the only man for the job.  
So put on a brave face as you walk to your death, smile at that girl, Lavender, (the girl in your year) who's not going to survive the night. Hug Ginny even though her brother is dead and her hero (Harry) is missing.  
It's what Harry would've done.  
Come on, Neville- you can do this.

Be the person who will lead the way into the next great era. You can do it. (It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. It doesn't matter that the Boy Who Lived is now lying dead in Hagrid's arms. )

So you (volunteer) to pick up the dead and kiss them goodnight.  
Save who you can,  
maybe protect [one innocent soul] from this. One will be enough for you to push forward.

The hour's come.  
(Harry's missing.)  
Gone. Sacrificed himself for you all.  
And now, you see (plain as day) that he's just another dead body. There's no Harry lying at Voldemort's feet. {With luck} he's dead and gone and has passed on with everyone else- so very, very far away from here.  
(Man up- you're not dead yet. It's your turn to be the hero)  
You can practically smell the death ringing through the courtyard as you stand (bloody and battered, defenceless) before Voldemort and all the Death Eaters.  
And you want to shout _**[let my people go] **_and bring Harry back to life, be the hero in this story.  
But you can't.  
Even Harry Potter wasn't lucky enough to cheat death seven times over.

You want to kill him.  
You (want) to see him fall.  
You want to murder him for all people he took and twisted and killed. Kill him for murdering Tonks and Lupin and little Colin Creevey.  
Kill him  
Kill him  
{_Neville, he deserves it more than anyone}_  
Keep their attention, Harry told you to kill the snake.  
And you know that you would go to  
your grave having done what he told you because Harry is  
dead. He's gone. Your friend who was [missing] until today is dead.  
Come on, Neville.  
**(I want to say something)** and you limp forward with that [useless] hat in your hand, not 100% certain that this is even real. Is that really you walking towards Voldemort? Is that you standing before the Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange?  
**(It doesn't matter that Harry's dead)**  
Killthesnake, killthesnake. Keep their attention for just a little bit longer.  
**(People die every day.)**  
**(Friends) **  
Fred/Tonks/Lupin/Dumbledore/SiriusBlack/Cedric Diggory  
{HarryHarryHarry}  
**(Family) **  
Lily and James Potter. Mum and Dad. You're not even sure your Gran (she's the only family you have left, Neville) is still alive.  
Truth.  
Here and there real people are dying- wars, disease, accidents- people die every minute. The world is drowning in mistakes and misfortune and untimely deaths.  
And the empty shells of (dead heroes) are thrown in a pile while you (all the lucky ones) are left standing alone because you were two-inches-away-from-dying when your [friend] pushed you out of the way.  
**(We lost Harry tonight)**  
You want so badly to not believe what your senses tell you. It's not possible.  
{The Boy Who Lived can't die when the world still needs saving after all.}  
**(But he's still with us! In here!)**  
You point to your chest then, because deep in your heart you know that he'll never truly be gone. Hogwarts and all of you were his home: his solace- his retreat. He was never meant to live this long, he survived on luck and courage and even a little hope because he's HarrydamnPotter and is practically dripping in bravery when he cheats death one year after another as Voldemort tries and fails to kill him. He above anyone else deserved a happy ending. But this is war. And [you know] when you're aiming to kill you can miss. You yourself had killed tonight.  
**(So is Fred, Remus, Tonks... all of them)**  
Nothing more than an empty shell now. Too much of what was is now lost.  
**(THEY DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN!)**  
you want so badly to believe it. You want to sink and escape and call the retreat back into the castle (what's left of it) and never have to face him again. You want to run away like a {coward} and lay down arms once and for all.  
But that Hat plucked you out of that –Hufflepuff Mindset— when Gryffindor was too much to live up to.  
That was a lifetime ago. 11. It was so long ago that the Sorting Hat whispered those words into your ear and shouted !Gryffindor! out for "everyone to hear".  
{_But you both know that you don't belong there, Hero. You're no Hufflepuff_}  
_**You're not brave**_  
they say  
_**You're no Harry Potter.**_  
You only took over his post as ::LeaderofDumbledore'sArmy:: because Ginny and Luna and everyone else told you to  
You, Neville Longbottom, (Gryffindor until the end) grew up. You cheated death again, and when you did, you helped take that bastard down  
But it's not over. Because tonight, today, whatever the time and hour, you grew up and won a war.  
(Listen to me) **[you're braver than you think]. **  
Love,  
Me.


	262. Five Word Challenge Part 4

August 19h, 1990

**.exposed **

She had them everywhere.

Under her brothers beds, beneath that umbrella stand in the entryway- especially in places she knew no one, even her mother- would think to look; places that hadn't been cleaned or even thought of in years. Behind the shed in the garden and buried beneath the fencepost was where her best stash was hidden, though. It was her escape from having six older brothers. Not having a girl around took its toll, after all; having no one but that strange Luna Lovegood for female company. The nine-year-old Ginny Weasley thought she deserved letting it out every once in a while.

Because she was nine going on ten not just nine (even though her birthday was eight days ago, she was a girl who looked forward to things) she was big and grown up enough to decide _for herself_ who she fancied this week.

Today, it was Aaron Frobisher.

He was a Muggle boy in the village, the boy whose father owned the only sweet shop Ottery St. Catchpole had to offer. He had hair the colour of glue and bright blue eyes. But it wasn't just the sweets that had her begging Fred and George to buy her some candy.

*****A SAMPLE OF A NINE-YEAR-OLD'S POETRY*****

_Knomes are red_

_Water is blue_

_Your prety hair the colour of glue,_

_Did I say that I love you?_

_..._

"You spelt Gnomes incorrectly." Percy noted, squinting as he proof-read her work.

"I did not."

"Did so. 'Gnomes' doesn't have a 'k' in it, Gin. And 'pretty' needs another 't'."

And to the fire it went.

...

Ginny had spent years on her work, writing meaningless poems and stories that would never be finished, empty diaries filled to the brink before being burned. Un-mailed and half-composed love notes also made the list- and the pile- buried deep beneath the fencepost three past the shed.

That was her sanctuary: given a dirty and isolated one, but when you live in a Burrow with eight other people, you take the good quiet moments when they come. You can only keep up secrets and feelings for so long before firecrackers like her explode.

It was a day in May when her secret was out. The twins found that third post past the shed and dug up all her written love affairs.

And how did that girl react?

Did she cry? Wail? Run away?

Why are you asking me?

No.

This is Ginny Weasley we're talking of, remember.

So she somehow managed to do all three at once, beating Fred (or maybe it was George) over the head with a broken quill and one of their beater's bats. (They were out playing Quidditch before this all started. It had something to do with a younger brother of a Keeper throwing an apple far off its mark.)

"W'as this, George?" Fred chortled, holding a particularly pink and crisp note- one written on her finest parchement. "_I love you Harry Potter, you know that I do- when we'll be together my heart with beat only for-"_

"Give it, 'ere, Freddie, I wanna see it!"

"Give me a chance to read it, eh!"

"GIVE IT _BACK_, FRED!" Ginny yelled, reaching up to grab it, but George ripped it out of his twins' hand before she could.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE!?"

There was silence as Molly Weasley traipsed into the garden, a wooden spoon covered in ham sauce balanced in her hand. She held out her hand as the twins laughed. Ginny's face was past being red. She was furious.

It was the beginnings, on that August day, that a [glorious career of writing began].

Love,

Me.

...

**First off, thank you for reading! I hate to say it, but we're probably going to see this one published every couple of days, or week at the most.**

**But exciting news! This is a test-run of a new story idea, so please review and let me know if it's worth it. Also, as a side-note, reviews bring teasers of stuff I'm working on! Honestly, I'd just love to see these reviews keep coming. **

**Thanks again! You guys are the best.**

**Violet Sky **


	263. Five Word Challenge Part 5

{July 18, 1976}  
Best-friends stick together through thick and thin.  
[You should know that by now, Gryffindor.]  
You may be only sixteen, but now you're homeless. You ran away, Sirius. This is for real this time. They're never taking you back. (Regulus said your mother blasted your name off that Tree but you don't care.)

You're so past caring.  
But now you've nowhere to go but here and _you know it._

{August 9th, 1976}  
"Where's Charlus?"  
You ask it over and over. Where's your father, James? Every night you get a different answer, just another variation of _~not here anymore~._  
And it's then when you realize that you can't leave, you live here now. (James said so; he reaches out for you then because he

knows you better than you know yourself

and knows how much it must hurt. It was then that you realized how they needed you. James needed you even though you didn't know why.)  
Because you have your clothes in his closet your motorbike keys on the table and he takes that as a promise.  
_[You live here now.]_ Truth. _[You now have somewhere to be where people care.]_  
You (the fool) stayed too long and now you're involved. It's too late to back out now.  
But you need to escape. You need to forget and be alone. The house was full of ghosts.  
You didn't know that Charlus Potter, ex- member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was dead. Not yet.  
It was then (that night) that he told you.  
And it broke your heart.  
Dorea cried and cried and cried as your heart completed its sad little eclipse.  
You planted your trunk on the carpet and your leather jacket on the sofa-back. {You're not going anywhere} even though you wanted to. Even though you were going to.  
That's just it, you realize. They need you; no one's ever needed you before.  
_**(Who would ever want Sirius Black? They painted you a disappointment. The son they try to forget. Because you're a Black in Gryffindor and they just couldn't take it anymore. Because someone else actually bleeding cares if you live or die and it **_**|scares you to be that vulnerable|)**_**  
**_You're a good laugh and nothing more, (you think) useless here.  
Because in third year you and James (swore) that when you'd die it'd be glorious and free: the best and the last stupidly outrageous prank of the Marauders. That's how you'd go, laughing. Dying with your best-friend at your side.  
But you just didn't know.  
You're useless because you've never seen death before.  
_[And little did you know that death was everything but beautiful and free. You'd see your best-friends dead and their house destroyed not five years from now. You'd sob over the lifeless body of your once-upon-a-time best friend and you'd die that day, because people who care that much always die twice.]_

…_  
_But you forget all what happened before and promise to never leave again.  
but (22 days later, the day after the full moon) you do anyway.  
{paint yourself a coward, Gryffindor, bad blood always wins in the end.}

{August 31st, 1976}  
"Of course I'll come back."(You say)  
_They just don't understand how you just need to get away._  
James says he can help but he can't. You need to do this alone. You need to

grieve for a man {a father-figure} you looked up to

for so many years. You need to cry and you won't do that here.  
Not in front of Dorea.

Not in front of James.

You can't be that weak in front of them; you can't let James see you cry.  
But you'll be back.  
Because really, [where else would you go?]  
Love,

Me.

...

**Happily or unhappily we are completely snowed in here. But that means I don't have to go to school, which is fairly fantastic. My Mum couldn't get out of our block with her truck, if that tells you anything. The snow pile outside is seven feet tall and it's the end of March :( **

**Ugh, it just makes me so mad. But anyways, new update! Sirius is a bit angsty for me, but oh well. The poor kid needed to vent. **

**Also, I'm running dangerously low on good stories that are still being updated. Have you guys read anything good lately? Would love to see some reviews... **

**Thanks again! **

**Violet Sky **


	264. Five Word Challenge Part 6

Dear Lily Luna,  
Even when the lights go out, and you're lost and so very alone, remember that memories will never fail you. A good thought will cease a thousand bad ones, after all. Don't let the one bad one mean something to you.  
Let all that hope be your Patronus, Lils. It's not much- [but it's enough for now.]  
Love,  
Me


	265. Do it in the Name of Heaven

_**So go ahead and hate your neighbour,**_

_**Go ahead and cheat a friend.**_

_**Do it in the name of Heaven, you can justify it in the end. **_

_**But there won't be any trumpets blowing, come the Judgement Day.**_

_**And on the bloody morning after: one tin soldier rides away.**_

_**-One Tin Soldier, the Original Caste **_

...

Dear Draco,

Feigning the good with the bad will get your nowhere; calling yourself a Death Eater to save your own skin is something different entirely than what you paint it to be. You never really wanted to be there, did you? You were never going to be the one to kill a man who had already given you so much; you must've known that you couldn't survive with blood like that on your hands. Wanting safety and refuge isn't a sin- but don't you dare call it courage. Because believe it or not, that bloody hat made its point clear: [You're in Slytherin for a reason.]

Love,

Me


	266. Welcome Home Part 1

**This piece is dedicated to my Opa, the best man for any job. **

**...**

-Middle of May, 2002, Godric's Hollow-

"Won't be too long now, Messer and Missus Potter," The foreman, Galloway, said with an accent. "The protecting magic around the place was givin' us a bit a' trouble, course- but once we cut through the wards it was real easy to build her up again. The Muggles have been no problem- you've got yourself prime neighbours, Messer Potter, the bloke down the road offered to help when he saw us showing up! Real nice fellow, he's gotta be 'round here somewhere..."

Harry smiled and looked up as an older man with a shock of white hair waved from the roof. He had a leather tool belt tied around his waist, and was hammering nails into the apex of the roof the Muggle way. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of thick framed glasses were perched on his nose. A blue hat blocked the sun from his eyes, and beside him a little girl with brown hair in pig-tails was wearing the same one, oversized on her little head. He had nails balanced in his lips.

The Foreman and a Ministry of Magic official pointed Ginny and Harry towards the west side of the house, where two other men were taking down wards and putting up the final window. The glass hovered until it was needed, where it then fitted itself into the only imperfection of the house, creating the bay-window in Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

"Thank you again," Harry said, watching another official plant trees around the house, speeding up the growing process magically. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

The foreman scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. His belly shook as he laughed.

"It's the leas' my team could do after all you did for everyone else. Have a good day, Messer Potter, have a good day!"

The Ministry official put two something's in Harry's hand before he left. He smiled and waved as he Apparated away.

Once the man on the roof was done, he pulled a tall aluminium ladder out of his pocket (charmed to be smaller and lighter) and put it down off the side of the roof. He went first, motioning for the little girl to wait. Once he was on the ground, he had the little girl go.

She very cautiously bum-scooted down the roof until she reached the ladders top, where she turned around and placed her first little foot on the step.

The ladder quivered as she put her left foot on the step. She took her time coming down; being careful although Harry was sure her Grandpa had put up safety precautions before he let her go by herself. Once she had reached the bottom, her Grandpa hugged her and took her hand, leading her down the garden path and to the front gate.

Once they reached Harry and Ginny, the man motioned for the girl to keep walking. He then turned to Harry.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done," He said, his voice carrying a German accent. "I was a foreman myself. Built houses for people, magical and Muggle alike in Godric's Hollow; built this house the first time, as a matter of fact. Your parents were great people, they meant a lot to me, and this community."

"You... you did?"

The old man laughed- an infectious laugh. "Back in 1978- right after Lily and James Potter got married. Built their house, and helped build James' parent's house- Dorea and Charlus Potter, theirs was down the street. Nice couple, both of them were. Caroline and I had them over for tea more than once."

Ginny smiled. "Was that girl your Granddaughter?"

"My second-born Granddaughter: Kelsey. She helped me paint my banisters; I just taught her how to do nails. She's seven next month."

Ginny smiled, Harry knew how much she wanted a daughter of her own. "She's a cutie, remind me of myself when I was younger."

The older man grinned, his blue eyes shining. He Summoned his old ladder and charming it to be small again.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Ginny said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Would you like to join us for tea? My mother just made a batch of cakes, and we need someone to share them with."

"Maybe another time," He said, shaking Harry's hand as well. "Kelsey'll be waiting for me, and Caroline's got coffee on."

The man was the last to leave; he Apparated away after everyone else was long gone, checking and re-checking to make sure everything was perfect for the move-in. After he was gone, Ginny slid a hand around her husband's side.

"Happy it's done?" she asked.

Harry smiled but didn't answer, looking fondly at his new home. It had taken almost two years and all the Ministry of Magic's power for it to be complete; the magic around it was so powerful. But after all that, Harry was genuinely happy with the result.

The result was a small house on a lot of land; brown brick with a thatched roof and ivy running up the house at a magically enhanced rate. It had a small gate and tall trees leading up to the house, a large garden out back. It was the mirror image of what it had been twenty-three years before when Harry's own parents had lived there, down to the last tree and magnolia bush. The foreman had shown them a photograph of it, (discovered in the attic) and even he was stunned by the uncanny resemblance.

"It's perfect."

Ginny nodded. Harry pulled something out of his back pocket and twisted it in his hands.

"What's that?"

"What?" Harry said, then looked down and laughed. "The house number, Mr Galloway gave it to me. Wanna hang it up?"

Ginny took the two shapes out of his hand, fingering the numbers in her hands.

"81," Ginny said. "Ironic, don't you think?"

"I think it's meant to be."

And so, with a flourish of her wand the two numbers floated out Ginny's hands and onto the house, staying there magically with a Sticking Charm.

"Welcome home, Ginny."

Ginny nuzzled herself into Harry's arms, standing outside their new home.

"Welcome home, Harry."

...

_Dear Harry, _

_It doesn't take a mansion for a house to be a home. I love you here, and I love you there. But I love you most when you're here with me. _

_All my love, _

_Ginny _


	267. Welcome Home Part 2

_Pour in blood, and blood-like wine,  
To Mother Earth and Proserpine:  
Mingle milk into the stream;  
Feast the ghosts that love the steam  
Snatch a brand from funeral pile:  
Toss it in to make them boil;  
And turn your faces from the sun,  
Answer me, if this be done?  
'Tis done.  
-Incantation of Oedipus_

November 29th, 1980  
"Oh, Lucius..."  
Like a vise, Narcissa flung herself at her husband- bags under her eyes and the Prophet tucked under her arm. The nursery was silent except for her- Narcissa's own wet, noisy sobs- because their newborn son was tucked away in his cot and it was almost two in the morning. She ran into her husbands arms. The embrace was cold.  
"Oh for God's sakes, Narcissa-" he grunted, taking his Death Eater mask off with magic and stepping back. He slammed the door of the nursery shut and slid off his traveling cloak and gloves, throwing them all onto the rocking chair. He pulled down the hood of his robes as she fell into his arms once more. This time, Lucius didn't dare refuse. Once was cold. Twice was complete bastardry.  
"Good as dead," she cried, her eyes open in fear. "I saw it! Front page of the Prophet! Lucius Malfoy, suspected Death Eater, missing- assumed to be dead-"  
Lucius rubbed the place where his mask had been and recoiled with a hiss of pain.  
Narcissa had her hand- gentle, shaking- on his cheekbone in a moment. She ran to the loo then, returning with a wet bit of cloth, and gently placed it on his forehead- right above his right eyebrow. A bloody gash sat there, dripping blood into his eye. He stood still and watched her.  
"It was only a raid, Narcissa. I was under the Disillusionment charm, of course they didn't see me."  
"- successfully captured forty-nine suspected Death Eaters, twelve are dead, twenty in St. Mungo's in critical condition-" she recited quickly, expecting to be interrupted.  
"Mudblood's and blood traitors, Narcissa. Filth. Nobody of any importance. There were no missing Death Eaters in the ranks. They caught the wrong men. Darling, I'm safe now."  
"BUT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!"  
Naricissa didn't realize she had shouted until her husband suddenly scoffed.  
"Don't you understand?!" He said thickly as his lip split and begun to swell. He waved past her hand, ignoring her. "I'm too far in to back out now. It's too late. And what if I did? Draco would die, you would both be killed. He doesn't care who he murders as long as he gets to me in the end-"  
"Don't..." Narcissa said quickly, heavily, her chest heaving. "Please, stop."  
Lucius took the grey satin cloth from her hand and pressed it to his lips, the water and blood collecting and running together into the seams. There they fled like wildfire as the blood flowed and flowed. Lucius' sharp and white face was given a wet slash of red for a mouth.  
"You don't understand what it's like, that waiting-" she said, "not knowing if you're okay or even still alive. It'll be the death of me Lucius!  
"And, and the Vale family, all of them dead. Murdered cold in their own home! Phillipa... She was in my dorm at school, Lucius. We knew her!"  
"You knew her. I don't know why you even stayed friends with her after graduation. A Mudblood in Salazar Slytherin's own house..."  
"She was my dorm-mate!"  
"Doesn't matter now, does it!"  
Narcissa pulled back a sob, and breathed deeply. She was scared and shaky, exhausted and maybe even a bit hysterical because of all that had happened tonight. She choked back air and empty sympathies and put her hand over her heart. Lucius did nothing to soothe her (not being the soothing type at the best of times) instead walked to the window and put his white Death Eater mask (the one he received only yesterday) on the sill.  
There was silence then.  
"The girl might've deserved it." He said abruptly, turning to face her. "The Dark Mark was there- over the whole street. Anyone with any sense would've fled."  
Narcissa scowled at her husband.  
"She had a baby to think about."  
Lucius was silent. From the cot, their own son, Draco, warbled gently in his sleep- completely unaware of the happening's inside his own room. Narcissa liked it that way. He was Pure-blood, as they already knew- both her and her husband being Pure themselves. Their son at the very least was safe, especially since Lucius had joined the Death Eaters soon after they were married- mostly for extra protection, partly to please their own families. The closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm, after all. In the past few months, Narcissa had all but sworn by those twelve words, that simple phrase. It was consolation for her to know that their husband was doing all he could to keep their family safe; even if it meant joining with the wrong side.  
Lucius was nineteen when he joined up. Eight long years ago.  
She didn't want him being one any more than he did- but now it was necessary. The Order was outnumbered. They had only chosen the side more likely to be victorious- and now the Order of the Phoenix was outnumbered twenty to one. She checked the count every single day.  
If she could switch sides, she would in a heartbeat. But there was no such thing as an ex-Death Eater. Especially if the man in question was a Malfoy.  
When they had discussed between the two of them of what to do in an emergency, Narcissa had immediately opted to be the one who stayed behind with Draco. It was different for the woman, she thought. The husband didn't carry the baby for nine months. He didn't feel their child kicking and turning inside of him. He wasn't connected to the child by anything but blood. But she knew that baby from before he was alive, she loved him even before he was conceived. Narcissa suspected that it was this that brought her old roommate to stay behind with her own baby when a Death Eater appeared at the door.  
"You can't escape with a child that young." Narcissa retorted, returning to the facts to prove her point, as she always did when agitated. "Infants can't side-along Apparate without serious problems to the child's development."  
Lucius' frame was outlined with moonlight, his Death Eater robes black and shimmery in the white light. They were simply Death Eater robes if they were standing above someone else with a wand at their throat. It was then and only then that ranks didn't matter- a kill was a kill.  
As before, if he had anything to say he didn't.  
Suddenly, Narcissa slapped her hands over her mouth in shock.  
"You wouldn't dare... I would never have thought-"  
Lucius sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "It wasn't me- it wasn't orders for me to even be there. Rosier... I think it was him. Him or Amycus Carrow. Or perhaps Alecto, can barely tell the difference, male or female-"  
"Phillipa and the child," Narcissa interjected, "killed instantly?"  
"...Yes."  
"The Killing Curse?"  
"In the end, of course. It's the final solution."  
"You could be talking of a pig slaughter, how can you be so cruel? A family no older than ours was killed tonight."  
"It doesn't take long."  
"Oh, Lucius-"  
"If you don't see them as human, it's... easier."  
It was morally upright in something that wasn't- something that was so far from being okay. And that night Lucius Malfoy was falling apart at the seams of his well-made facade. Narcissa had heard this voice before- after a while, you don't look before you shoot.  
"I was so afraid. There was nothing I could do... I kept Draco up for hours, waiting with me-"  
"You were waiting?"  
"Of course I was! I thought you were dead. I would wait for you until I heard news."  
"I won't die because of this." He said assuredly, perhaps just a little shakily. "It can't be much longer until it's all over. We'll be okay."  
"Sweetheart, please don't lie to spare me."  
Lucius walked to his wife in two strides, burying his face in her hair. For minutes on end, husband and wife held each other up, both consoling and waiting, as if Lord Voldemort himself was waiting outside the nursery door.  
"I'm fine." He whispered. Finally.  
It was a lie, but it was enough for now.


	268. Sidekick, 7

But you're just a sidekick.  
And although he's the Superman  
|Tall Brave Cunning and Strong|  
and she's your Wonder Woman  
|Smart Decisive Ingenious and beautiful|  
There's no room left over for another.  
And one day, you'll be all alone in this fight, Ronnie boy. You'll be the one who has to [save the day]  
You'll be the Superman on the day the world falls.  
And it'll be then when you find that being a **hero** being a (Superman)  
Isn't all it's cracked up to be

The world is spinning in lazy circles as you  
{spin Hermione around you} in perfect ecstasy.  
It's the peace before the storm,  
open your eyes, Ron.  
{Hermione's dancing with you.}  
You have your hands on her  
waist and her head on your shoulder. You can feel her heart beating as fast as yours. Too fast for dancing. Don't step on her toes, Ron- pay attention. This is for real this time.  
It's just you and her now.  
For once she isn't Wonder Woman. For once you aren't a {one out of seven, dime for a dozen Weasley boy. Today you're dancing with Hermione.}  
But Fate smirks at your {happylazycircles}  
[let's be honest- it's just your luck]  
And the war pops its ugly head up again.  
-what a time for the ministry to fall, what a time for the Minister to die-  
And that happiness is gone in one fatal swoop. The Death Eaters are coming. Death himself is on your doorstep. Your Hermione's scared- you can't protect her as well as you want. Not even close to what she deserves.  
That dance was walking on stolen ground, Ron. You of all people don't deserve it.  
Green and orange and red and bright purple lights collide and spit fire overhead.  
Explode.  
People are screaming. Death Eaters are advancing.  
One hand- two. Harry and Hermione. *Count* Onetwothree and you're gone.

Tottenham Court Road. Death Eaters in a Muggle cafe. (Disgusting coffee. Muggle blokes hitting on hermione.) Blast, duck, shoot the first spell you think of. Expelliarmus/Confundus/Stupefy Stupefy! (protego) Immobulus!  
{obliviate} Hermione whispers. Once. Twice. They fall to the floor.  
[On the count of three]  
One, two- Gone again.

Your world is spinning \\out of control\\  
You're -too young- to be fighting {so many.}  
You're only seventeen. You shouldn't _have_ to be fighting to the death. You shouldn't _have_ to leave your family behind and live on the run. You shouldn't have to destroy Horcruxes.

That was for adults, and you're only a kid.

And when you find yourself sleeping next to her [sidebyside] you realize it:  
Hermione is /perfect/  
-Even though you almost lost her, even though it took you seven years to realize it.-  
But that doesn't matter. All of it is irrelevant now.  
You have to break into the Ministry, soon you'll have to find that locket {kill it, destroy it!} before it destroys you.

You met Wonder Woman (seven long years ago) on the Hogwarts Express.  
She's not who you think she is, Ron- you first met your [wife] that day.  
That ^aloof attitude^ will fade with time, Ron. That girl is more than you give her credit for.  
She's |**_Smart Decisive Ingenious and beautiful_**|  
She doesn't look it  
But with time, she'll learn to be a hero [the best of them all to people greater.] Superman's girl, in the end.  
She's been Wonder Woman from the start; A hero from a world of Muggles, the world you've never known.  
She's an [Amazon] Ronnie. She's too perfect for a sidekick. Too perfect for a poor, unfortunate (six out of seven, a dime for a dozen) Weasley boy.  
She's too good for you

But nothing has really changed since then. You'll still be the same embodiment of a sidekick to {tall/brave/strong heroes} as you were at home.  
Others will  
#shine# while you trail {uselessly} behind.  
but even though you don't look it,  
You're the real (man of steel)  
You're not strong.  
Not tall and cunning and brave.  
[Not at eleven. Not at seventeen]  
{They have Harry for that}. He was the one who  
[FoundTheStone/  
OpenedTheChamber/  
SavedThePrisoner/  
JoinedTheTourment/  
FoundedTheArmy/ and now, most recently;  
Discovered the Horcruxes that saved his life, Voldemort's only weakness. The only thing that keeps him anchored to mortality.  
And Harry did it all with you at his side. (Beating bad guys, saving the world, year after year)  
But there wasn't enough raw courage to go around, even in Godric Gryffindor's house- bravery personified.  
::but there are always stowaways, Ron. People there by mistake.  
(Peter Pettigrew)  
Ones that aren't supposed to be in that glorified {House of Heroes.}  
The ones who aren't brave. Aren't strong. The cowards hiding their faces- bidding their time.  
*but you're a hero, aren't you*  
(Look around, look at all the things you've done. You were right there. Without you and Hermione, Harry would be dead by now. Without friends he would've died in his first year. He can't do it without you.)  
And in time, you'll learn to stand tall and proud, be the person they made you to be.  
Hermione noticed. She cared enough to stay behind for you. Last year when you called out her name (not Lavenders) in your sleep  
she held your hand and watched over you until you were well again.  
Or (back at No. 12) when you let her take the couch in a (fit of gallantry) and you fell asleep holding hands?  
See? It doesn't take a lot, Ronnie.  
So pull your chin up- she believes in you.  
Even though it takes time for the best-friend to stand up to the plate.  
You will. And when you do, nothing they throw at you will matter.  
(you're a Gryffindor for a reason)  
That hat doesn't {can't!} lie.

The time has come for you to be a seventeen-year-old war hero,  
Gryffindor.  
The fight is on the horizon. There's nothing but Voldemort in your future now.  
Dust off your sword and ready your shield. Be prepared to wield them for war.  
(Horcruxes don't come easily, Ron. Bits of a broken soul are harder to find then you'd think. )  
put on your cape and fly away.  
Bur learn and never forget where you came from, Ronnie-boy: You never know when it'll be time for a sidekick to save the day.

Times will pass.  
And lovelylittle (HermioneJeanGranger)  
Isn't just an eleven-year-old brainiac any more.  
That girl is {pretty}  
You don't understand who you haven't seen her before. Haven't seen her like a real {girl} before.  
She's lost her (bigbuckteeth) and (bushybushyhair)  
And she stands out like a STAR on Christmas Eve night day in and day out.  
Even in a tent and living on the run.  
Even with a Horcrux around her neck.  
!And you're scared!  
Scared to discover that you see her as something delightfully  
{more}  
than just a best-friend.  
And it [scares] you.  
But you were to late.  
When you were thirteen and (stupid) you missed your chance.  
Bloody [Viktor Krum] beat you to it. He asked your Hermione to the ball.  
But you don't do anything about your *embarrassing little crush*  
(It wouldn't be called a crush if it felt good, after all)  
You can't fancy your best-friend.  
But {little did you know} that you're  
F  
A  
L  
L  
I  
N  
G  
hardfardeep in love with little Hermione Granger [without even realizing it.]

Count my words.  
It'll be the hero who gets her in the end.  
Harry'll be the one who wins her over. And like always, you'll be the  
(Best-man, the next in line for the throne) waiting on the sidelines.  
She's not a {damsel in distress}  
She looks it,  
But that girl can hold her own.  
Even though you want to save her from that (Bulgarian heartthrob) deep inside you know you can't.  
(Who would consider Ron Weasley- Harry Potter's best friend- when she could have a world-class Quidditch player?)  
/Wonder Woman/ doesn't need a hero.  
She is one. She doesn't need you.  
And you'll watch as she ##saves the day##  
Because what else can you do?  
Wonder Woman and Superman don't {need} a sidekick.  
(-A trio is a duo and a leftover, Ron-)  
Harry and Hermione were (happier) without you.

Sidekicks don't deserve their *shot in the spotlight. Truth- because that track record is against you Ron. You waited too long and she moved on.  
{since when has the sidekick ever got the girl?}

You see the way he looks at her. They're your best-friends, and they betrayed you.  
She's not going to wait for you any longer.  
Harry got her first.  
And you leave. Leave your best-friend (lover?) crying and begging and screaming for you in the snow.  
And to everyone else, to the rest of the world, it was just another day; 1997.

on Christmas Eve night  
You catch that little ball of light  
watch it ""hit your heart""  
And light up the sky as you whiskyourselfaway  
To a snowy (abandoned) hillside.  
Once. Twice, it takes you away. This time to some woods.  
It's the first Christmas you've seen alone.  
The first Christmas without your family.  
Suddenly, abruptly, out of the smoke, you see it:  
A stag- a silvery Patronus not too far away.  
And a man, someone following in hot pursuit. A somebody with messy, unkempt black hair. A somebody you hadn't seen in far too long.  
{hope is not lost, ron. You aren't alone}  
(But who else but Harry's dad has a Stag Patronus? Who could be waiting for you on the other side?)  
["Harry?" Silence. "Hermione?"]  
The stag is there, but you had hoped for more.  
Harry can't hear you.  
(darkness there and nothing more.)

Kill it, Ron. Don't watch.  
That isn't them.  
{least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter}  
{least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend...}  
{second best, always, eternally overshadowed...}  
Always eternally second-best. Always a side-kick. Always the best-man waiting on the sidelines.

in the end, it would take a miracle for that girl to love a (fool) like you.

Even though you fought and cried and ranranran away you [swear] you'll never leave for good.  
And when you left  
{She cried for weeks, probably longer. She cried for you. Begged for you to come back when she thought I wasn't listening.}  
Harry told you everything.  
Life isn't spinning in lazy circles anymore. Your world is in _turmoil. _

The answer had been staring you in the face for seven years.  
Harry's cloak.  
Gaunt's ring.  
Dumbledore's wand.  
The three keys to being the Master of Death. All within your grasp.  
{but the wand- it could defeat Voldemort. The others don't understand}  
And then that [traitorous/cowardly/Lovegood]  
Sold you to Voldemort for her- for Luna, for your friend that asked {nothing of you before} just so he could get her bac.  
But you get away. Cheat death one more time. Another bumped slot on the Death Row. One more day alive.

You forget. The wards weren't up when you were forced to run for your life.  
And then they find you.  
Catch you.  
(Kill you- once they've had their fun)  
Run run run, Ron. #nothing else matters but this- surviving today. not getting caught.  
The Snatchers are gonna get you.  
(Tag you're *it*.)  
(Tagged and marked as a -wanted man- take one last look as you're dragged away)

They'll Destroy you by keeping her and [locking you away]  
Locked in the basement and listening to her scream.  
And all you can do is listen as she  
gets /::tortured::\ for information she doesn't have.  
She could be dying and there's {nothing you can do}  
Hermione's going to die tonight.  
(Ripped to shreds. Tortured for pleasure.)  
While you and Harry are trapped and bound as your world ..explodes..

And like a clockwork- your Horcrux hunt is falling into place.  
You find one, two, three (diary, ring, locket- two gone before you started) and destroy them. Four left.  
Four to find and defeat as the world began to fall.  
(Cup, Diadem, snake, and that lightning bolt scar.)  
[bet you didn't know that your best-friend's a Horcrux. Bet you didn't know that Superman's kryptonite was an accident.]  
Even Harry Potter has a weakness.  
He has less than a day to live and he doesn't even know it.

And on May 2nd, 1998 (the day that still lives in infamy) you and Harry and Hermione storm the castle and bring Hogwarts to its knees.  
Voldemort is coming (and you just happen to be in his way, just happen to be there that night.)  
That is the first time in ten months that you see your family. Tonight will be the last winking eclipse for others when they {die for the cause, fall at a wand and some last words.}  
AND NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM. (you can't protect everyone, Ron.)  
Superman can only save so many before {even he} collapses under the weight.  
He too can only keep them away for so long.  
Some fall to being victims of chance- they die without anyone hearing them. They die completely alone.  
Others are loud and **blinding** and an ::earthshatteringscream:: before they die (cursing the world as they leave it) and its a ::knife to the heart:: because your brother was among the infamous fifty. Fred was leaving you.  
He was only twenty, Ron. And deep in your heart you know that it {could'vebeenyou}

But that day,  
You'll find yourself facing a giant all by yourself.  
Someone you couldn't hope to defeat (hero or no) a werewolf. A victim of the [midnight sun]  
Because your hero is [gone]  
Harry is dead.  
It'll be just you and him now.  
And he's NINE-FEET-TALL with armor of [steel]  
The last and the (greatest) of them all.  
This is the man who hurt Bill. This is the man who wanted to [rape] Hermione.  
(The dirtydirty word)  
And all you'll have is a slingshot, boy  
[A wand that doesn't belong to you.]  
it's not enough  
but it's -all you'll have-  
{Seventeen-year-old sidekicks can't take down Death Eaters, Ronnie-boy}  
But you have to.  
Wonder Woman isn't (fighting beside you)  
You don't know if she's okay or even still alive- it's too hard to tell.  
Hermione is hurt (bad) this time.  
Your hand will shake, your courage will fade. You stand  
{defenseless} before that giant.  
He will see you like the (boy you are)  
His sword will swing and slice through the air  
His wand will fling curses at you from every angle.  
And you realize that you have !nowhere to hide!  
So you jump and throw your arms out, and realize {in that fit of tension} that you would |die| to protect that (girl behind you)  
Because if you don't survive to see tomorrow (you don't know if you'll live if she dies tonight) it won't be your last breath at Hogwarts. You can't die here.  
[this can't be the end for you.]  
You aren't going to die today.  
So from the dust,  
You pick up your weapon.  
(A slingshot can't contend with a sword, boy)  
You reach down and  
pick up a stone, any stone, the first one you see  
(it's only a pebble really)  
From the rubble of the Once Great Castle standing in ruins.  
put it in  
Your slingshot  
You look up into the sun  
And feel *courage* like [Ichor] running through your veins.  
(That giant can be beaten, Ron)  
So you  
Reach back and pull the string.  
Take a stance and  
try your aim.  
To your amazement  
that little tiny rock  
One luckylucky shot.  
Runs through the air.  
It hits that (man who hurt so many)  
And it  
[takes that bastard down]  
Hits him in the forehead and he falls downdowndown into the dust.  
That curse flew through the air  
Once. Twice.  
(red intermixed with green) and hit him ||straight-in-the-heart||  
You (Ron Weasley) killed him.  
The first time you #aimed to kill# you took that [werewolf/monster/giant] down to his grave.  
the time has come where you can do this alone.  
(That hero trusts you. Times have changed)  
The day has come where she  
needs the sidekick.  
And that Wonder Woman noticed that *tiny spark of courage* that killed the bastard and ::saved her life::  
So she stands  
and smiles.  
In slow motion she comes to you.  
{She runs into your arms,}  
{She runs into your arms.}  
You tangle your hands in her (bushyblood plait) and pull her head towards you.  
And it's in that moment that you learn to forget.  
You- that {sidekick to people greater}  
Kissed her as the enemies ranranran away.

So Hero,  
I told you you'd be something great one day.  
The war is over. Your world is safe.  
Hermione came back in the end.  
Your spurt of heroism came. It happened. And {lucky you} that it just so happened to be today.  
I told you could be a someone someday  
You got the girl- the war is finished.  
And even though your girl is a Wonder Woman and your best-friend is Superman  
You (Ron Weasley, war hero, destroyer of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes)  
Was never just a (six out of seven, dime for a dozen) Weasley.  
Now you're a war hero.  
Now you can go forth in peace.

...

**if you guys didn't already know, in a lot of my recent freeverse I throw in an Easter Egg for two from other fandom and books I've read. Not mine! Putting that out there. If you find one, let me know in a review **

**thanks! **

**Violet Sky **


	269. Good Enough- Welcome Home Part 3

_Yeah, it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I've got nothing left, inside of my chest but it's all alright.  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright.  
I've got nothing left, inside of my chest but it's all alright.  
-All Alright, fun._

You're good, you're fine, and everything's okay.  
You paste on a smile and cut out the heartache.  
{If you say so} a blind heart  
will believe anything.  
It's done.  
And you're okay.  
{lies}  
Because you're not okay,  
not even close.  
But you say it and  
_smile_ with the sun in your  
eyes and that makes everything just ;:perfect:;  
Your (prettylittlefacade) is complete:  
{you're a fool to believe it, but you do anyways}

But you're no fool.  
You're the ::sun:: and  
the moon and a  
***t**h**o**u**s**a**n**d **t**w**i**n**k**l**i**n**g** s**t**a**r**s*.  
But you can't see it, can you?  
You only see the dark because  
you are the light.  
[It's been hidden away - pinched and cramped for years.]  
But it's still there. It won't ever go away.  
It's that magic those Wizards couldn't find. The kind of magic only some people have.  
(And the sun can't shine with all this darkness, hon.)  
Lighten up- the world isn't going to end today.

It takes time  
(Because you're related to Harry, the Muggle records were wiped to keep you safe.)  
[__To everyone you once knew, you never even existed__]  
And it hurts, doesn't it? It hurts a lot.  
You think of all of your (long-lost-acquaintances) every day, every minute it seems.  
It hurts to move on because that (was) your life. You were a wife and a mother and an aunt- Nothing more, nothing less. But the wife in you is long gone, hon; you haven't been a wife for ten years.

So you move on.  
At least you have Dudley. At least you have somewhere to be safe, even if it is living with Daedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Even if it is in a dingy flat in London that will never be _clean _enough or _dry_ enough to be _good_ enough for you to be happy.  
The kitchen helps. It keeps you sane and grounded. Cooking is soothing- cooking is normal (as normal as it can be, you think)  
It's a pitiful dive for perfection (a right, you think. A right to be normal and safe where you belong.) but you won't admit it.  
[At least you weren't the ones fighting for your lives]  
(#you don't say it but all four of you know it to be true. You got the better end of the deal in the end.)

At the closing of that (horrid) year, Vernon left for good.  
(He closed the door behind his fat behind six months ago. He left you just when you needed him.)  
Until then, living in hiding was nothing more than an extended bank holiday. He had his telly and you had your kitchen. Fine. Good enough.  
But when the power went, you refused to follow him. It was too dangerous. ("You would all be killed!")  
[at least Hestia was on your side]

And safety and reason (because Petunia Evans was nothing if not organized) was out the window when you said you were staying right here.

To your delight (when forced to pick sides) Dudley stayed with you. Perhaps he remembered those horrid soul-sucking _thing_s from years before. The world was black enough as it was without your son joining the fray.  
He left on the day before Christmas, walked out the safe-house door and didn't look back- disappearing into the night. It's your first Christmas of war. Your first Christmas alone.  
And it {shames you to say} that you still think about him as your husband, late at night when you miss the company. Even if it was formal and forced. Even if he isn't a man you loved.  
[hon, you've been little more than acquaintances for years.] it really was only a matter of time.  
So now, (six months later) you're still nothing more than a refugee. Nothing more than dependent on someone else for survival.  
That was the last time you saw him. You'd never see your ex-husband again. (the best gossip-worthy material) What a scandal. But (we both know) that you care far too much to be a just another scarlet woman. Divorce wasn't an option.

In August, Harry moves you and Dudley into the Wizarding World for good ("it's the only safe place for you now")  
And you hate it.  
Hate being less than normal, you've spent the  
entirety of your life being  
just like everyone else.  
You hated being a Muggle in a world of magic. Being the only one without a wand to solve their problems.  
But it's better than the alternative, No. 4 is long gone. Somebody else lives in your house now, all of your {vain and coveted things} are sold. You aren't a religious person (never have been, never will be) but can't help but label this as fate.  
You've gone full circle- except this time  
you're thrust into it (unwillingly) and you  
**don't-want-to-be-there** no matter what they say.  
This is the world that killed your sister. This is the world your nephew saved.  
(You don't want to hear the details) grisly deaths leave a bad taste in your mouth. You don't want to hear about the people who died to keep {helplesslittleMuggles} like you safe. You don't want to see the funerals. You don't want to hear Harry (the eighteen-year-old war hero/the boy with spellotaped glasses and a lightning-bolt scar)  
give a speech in front of thousands.  
You want safety. You want retreat. You want rest. But the post-war peace is none-of-the-above.  
It's forced conversations and endless memorials. (You're told only fifty Order members [the good guys, Hestia says] and Hogwarts students died in the final battle.)  
you're told your nephew died and came back to life.  
The facts come rolling in like wildfire. Nobody understands why you didn't already know.  
It's unbelievable. Inconceivable that your sister's boy (Lily's son) had done so many (stupid/idiotic/heroic) things over the years. Saved your lives and learned to deal with you during the summer. (And you had no idea, no clue that he was fighting to keep his world safe) keeping Harry safe was harder than it should've been.  
("Why didn't that... Headmaster kill him off?" [The one who dangled drinks in front of your nose and treated you like a guest in your own house.] "Why couldn't he do it?")  
["You-Know-Who could only be killed by Harry, Mrs. Dursley,"] says Hestia. ["And Dumbledore died a year ago."]  
("What? Why?")  
["Severus Snape was a cowardly Death Eater. . . That's why."]

Harry tells you that he got a job, some rubbish... An Auror, he said. The magic version of a special police unit. He asks if you want to move.  
("Of course") you say. ("Why would I want to stay here?")  
When you arrive and watch (to your amazement) that fine house poke its way into the world you find yourself confused.  
His Godfathers house? He's giving you his dead Godfather's house?  
("I don't need it,") he says. ("I'm fixing up my parents place in Godric's Hollow for Ginny and I.")  
Harry told you that his Godfather's family was in with the Death Eaters- how they were all gone now. Dead because their line died out with Sirius' death.  
Fine. It's good enough.  
[Harry tells you that the Aurors have already been through, cleaning and removing the Dark Magic (whatever that is) from the house. It's safe enough]  
But when you move in, and put (one pillow instead of two on the bed, two sets of dishes instead of three on the table) it hits you:  
This is your life now. Single. Living out the rest of your life alone.

In this house, even the little adjustments are foreign to you. The trolls foot umbrella stand in the hall. Drinking coffee and reading the Prophet every morning with Dudley. (It's the Wizarding news. Even though you don't like it here, you've always liked being informed in the goings-on in the world.)  
It started with little things- using the Floo Network to get around instead of a car, going to Diagon Alley to buy your produce. (you swear the tomatoes are better than home-grown there.) going to a Quidditch match with Harry to see his fiancé play.  
In September, that horriblegiantman (the one who gave your son a tail like a pig) appears at your fireplace. Says he'll need a hand this year.  
[will you let your son go to Hogwarts?]  
("Is it safe?")  
The man (Hagrid, he says) laughs. A contagious laugh that has Dudley guffawing almost as loud as him. Perhaps in fear, you couldn't be sure.  
("It'll be safe, Missus Dursley. Dudley 'ere will be a big help. I teach Care a' Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, Game Keeper and Keeper 'a keys, too as a matter 'a fact. The Unicorns and Centaurs 'ave been a real menace since the war's been over. All riled up, ya'know. Could use an extra 'and. Harry tells me he's the righ' man for the job.")  
("Will my son be safe?")  
("The Headmistress, [Minerva McGonagall, you realize. The one you met at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.] ("says as long as we're real careful, Dudley 'ere can come.")  
Hagrid then slaps his meaty hand on your sons shoulder. To your confusion, he looks overjoyed.  
So you let him. In the months following, you find yourself sitting at the bar in Hogsmeade when you're lonely. (it turns out you're not the only one.) And soon you find yourself on a first-name basis with the pub owners- Aberforth and Rosmerta, laughing with the Hogwarts professors and Dudley on the weekends. You couldn't remember ever feeling this content.

Then one day, you find that yourself and Dudley haven't been in the Muggle world (the normal world) in over three months. It's October now. Nine months since it happened.  
Are you alright? Is this okay?  
(As good it will be.) you think.  
You're happier than you ever have been.  
For you, for anyone, it's far more than good enough.


	270. Welcome Home Part 4

You walk through the door, soaked to the bone even though you Apparated here, the rain coming down in spades. You walk down the small hall with a slouched authority, your head down, boots clunking dully on the wooden floor. The bar goes silent. The tattoos on your fingers burn. You're a marked man, even here. Even in this little Bulgarian pub.

"What'll it be?" he asks. Always the same tone, always the same smirk in his eyes, the same flap of greasy hair and a thick moustache from behind the counter. You sit down on your regular stool and pull out a pack of cigarettes from your Muggle leather jacket, lighting the tip with your wand.

"Firewhisky- straight up."

You watch him then, watch as he pulls the same half-empty bottle from beneath the counter, twist off the lid. You make the same joke about downing it in one. Your cigarette slouches on your lips. The barman is silent.

The dingy glass is spun towards you, landing just in front of your folded arms. As promised, you down it in one. Silently, the barman refills the glass.

"Good day?

"_Dostatŭchno dobŭr," _he says his face impassive and blank. He wipes the counter with a cloth. "Good enough."

You finish your second and third rounds before you answer.

"I'm leaving town tonight."

He nods. He knows. You say the same thing every year, every year on the exact same day, the bloody slash of an anniversary. The day you never remember the next morning.

"It has to be tonight," you say. "At midnight- when nobody will know or find out. I'm going to Australia. I swear, it's for real this time."

"Alone?"

"Alone." You answer. "It has to be alone." _Ghosts can't follow me there_, you think.

He doesn't respond. The barman Levitates a stack of dirty plates from the back of the bar. One slips halfway there. His apron gets smudged with chicken grease and wayward drops of flat mead.

For the second time, that heavy wooden door swings open, and in your drunk-eyed haze, you see a smile and a pair of rectangular glasses stand there. The other patrons ignore him, but something lights up in your face. He walks the length of the bar and pulls up the stool beside you.

"Wotcher," he says, pulling off his travelling cloak. He and the coat are completely dry, but you're already too drunk to care about the details. Like every other year, this is the one day where you can learn to forget. The one day a year you see him.

He orders a Butterbeer, hot and steaming with a dollop of foam- forever a child, forever twenty-one and invincible. From your pocket, he picks his own cigarette from the pack, tucking a second behind his ear. He drinks deeply, and you follow suit, foam carving lips out of your blank expression.

You order drink after drink; cocktails, mead, tankards of Rakia. Muggle tequila by the shot. Your best-friend does the same. You drink to your long-lost memories of Hogwarts- the best years of your life.

He smacks his lips. You light another cigarette. He orders another round and raises his glass- it's some of that Muggle absinthe, the strongest stuff there is. Now he _wants_ to get drunk, wants to be numb because he knows that he'll never be able to again.

"To Marauding," he says. He smirks. The obnoxious bastard.

"To Marauding." You say. You smile for the first time in three months. Smile with your best-friend that you haven't seen in over a year.

The barman slides your umpteenth drink towards you, and you watch as it defies gravity for a moment before it lands flat on the rough hewn slab of wood. You raise your glass with your best-friend.

"Are you alone?" he asks.

You don't have to answer. You're as drunk as a sailor and the only one left at the bar.

"Let's get you home," he says.

"I don't have a home." You slur, slamming the empty glass on the bar counter. He puts your jacket on your shoulder and settles the tab with a pile of silver- steadies you with his arm around your shoulders. He cares enough to stay behind for you.

"You will tonight." He smiles. "Come on, Lily'll fix up a bed on the couch. Maybe we can play with Harry before she tucks him in for the night."

He leads you out the door, and you wave the barman goodbye. Until next year, it says. I'll see you next year today for the rest of my life. It will never truly be goodbye.

James leads you into the rain, looking you in the eyes. He looks so real but you know it's a lie.

So you walk out the door alone, watching the street fade to nothing as your long since dead best-friend evaporates with the rain and falls away to the wind.

...

_Dear James,_

_I died when you did, and have every year since. Fourteen is too many years without you._

_Love you forever,_

_Sirius._


	271. Same Mirror, Different Orphan

Dear Teddy-bear Lupin,  
Orphans don't deserve what you found, because you'll never be able to reach that familiar face in the Mirror- no matter how hard you try. And trust me, I did. They're gone, Ted. But remember that I'll always be here for you. We're all the family you need.  
-Harry


	272. Lost

There comes a time in a persons life, a point of no particular significance, in which you realize that the world is far from fair.  
It's when you see a child dying. When a mother loses her baby in childbirth. When a madman massacres thousands for personal pleasure or preference. And it hits you like a train- the absurdity of it all. How the world you had once believed to be fair and right had been crumbling beneath your feet for billions of years. How it would crack at any moment and you hadn't even realized.  
When it happens, something inside you cracks- a stockpile of innocence disappears without a moments notice. You're suddenly thrust into the misfortune of the world- and you can't see a way out.  
Today, perhaps, is that day. D-day. The beginning of the end. The day you've been waiting for, that day you finally grow up. But you look around and realize that this isn't what you wanted. It's far from it. Your world is cruel- it isn't that magical day you become the grown-up you grew up wanting to be. You've been cheated. You've been lied to. This isn't what freedom was supposed to be like.  
Today was that day for you, George: you were never meant to be the twin left behind.  
I won't pretend to understand. I will never understand what it's like to lose half of yourself, feeling constantly lacking your other half.  
The bond you shared was too strong.  
But know this, Georgie: we never left. And neither will Fred.  
Love you,  
Dad


	273. Dear Petunia Dursley

Dear Petunia,  
You aren't my mother.  
You aren't the person I looked up to, you're not the role model I needed.  
Lily Potter was my mother. Molly Weasley was my example. She loved me like you never did.  
Lily was the one who loved me and cared for me and died for me eighteen years ago. I went missing a mother for the first ten years without her.  
Those were spent with you, eight with other mother and father figures to look up to. Molly and Arthur- Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. People who took up the torch because they knew I needed it. You weren't there for me when I needed it most. And all of those people? They're dead. Died for me.  
Granted, old wounds run deep, but I think that we can both agree that you weren't meant for me. Together, we are a result.  
I guess we knew that all along, that I was the odd one out. Then again, you never failed to make that point known. Make me well aware that I didn't belong.  
Petunia, we've been dancing around the facts for years.  
Please understand something for me- this isn't meant to be another rude note in the post. It's meant to be a reminder. It's all you need to not let it happen again. That you can be someone else without Vernon. Don't let some other boy have to face what you gave me.  
But despite all that, today is still Mother's Day. My mother's dead, so I'm sending her flowers to you.  
I hope you like lilies as much as I do.  
-Harry

A couple of things... First off, started a new story the other day- Childhood is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies, a collection of longer chapters and free verse. Granted, it only has one chapter up, but feel free to check it out.  
Also, felt I should let you know that it's my birthday on Tuesday! I'll take any special requests you guys have and try to publish them by then.  
Hope you enjoyed it, and may I wish a very happy Mother's Day to everyone.  
Violet Sky


	274. Dear Argus

Dear Argus,  
I will neither leave you or forsake you. We will be together until the end.  
Love you forever,  
Elizabeth Norris


	275. Super-short Story: Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin:  
Same mirror, same problem, different orphan.  
Love,  
Me

_Hey guys!  
Yikes, sorry for the long waiting time between chapters recently, I've been really hiding from the world to get another freaking long chapter for Smile up, which I successfully accomplished two or three hours ago. Yay me.  
Again, it's been a crazy week. I got back from a weekend in Phoenix on Wednesday, then left on Thursday (yesterday) to go camping. It's been nuts. Hope you like the new style, I guess we'll see where this goes.  
Violet Sky _


	276. Super-short Epitaph: Sirius Black

Sirius Black:  
Deep water faith in the shallow end.  
Much more love in such a small place than any other person I've ever known.  
Love,  
Me.

Quote from Somewhere in the Middle by Casting Crowns.  
Thanks for reading!  
Violet Sky


	277. Super-short Death Eater Notice: Greyback

Fenrir Greyback:  
Murderer. Rapist. Werewolf and Death Eater at large. Do not approach- even at the pain of death. Remain vigilant! Protect your children and travel only in daylight, if at all.  
A message pending from:  
The Auror Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic.


	278. SS Look Back-upons: Aberforth Dumbledore

Aberforth Dumbledore:  
Real eyes see through real lies.  
Love,  
Me


	279. Pre-Father Harry Potter

Harry Potter:  
Raise them like you wish you had been and you'll be just fine. You'll be the perfect father, Harry. Trust me.  
Love,  
James Potter (the first)


	280. friendsfriendsfriends

_"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness. That is a friend who cares.  
-Henri J. M. Nouwen, the Road to Daybreak: a Spiritual Journey_

January 22nd, 1998

"You okay, Gin?"  
Ginny groaned, struggling to lift her heavy head to the side she heard the voice coming from. Out of the semi-darkness, Neville offered her a small smile with cracked and bloodied lips. He had been caught too.  
"Getting there, Neville."  
"It won't be long until McGonagall hears," he whispered like he was trying to convince himself. "it won't be long now, Ginny. Hang in there for me."  
But if Ginny hadn't said anything, they wouldn't even be here.  
If she had just shut up and let Carrow do the dirty deed (be something other than a Gryffindor for once) she wouldn't be hanging by her wrists in the dungeons with Neville, because he was too brave to just leave her be when he first heard her scream.  
Ginny's head ached, something sticky was dried on her left ear and the surrounding hair. She had probably been there for hours already, hanging and waiting for the inevitable to happen- a green flash and a sudden stop at the hand of a Death Eater, dying at the wand of an incompetent teacher.  
As she waited, Ginny remembered everything in vivid technicolor: it was Dark Arts class. It was a Tuesday. Professor Carrow had them practicing the Cruciatus Curse on the second year Hufflepuff's.  
It was beyond evil. It was cruel and wrong and she knew, she knew she couldn't do it. Ginny wouldn't hurt innocent kids.  
And she watched in horror as her classmates (her friends) stepped forward, getting ready with terrific fear in their eyes. They were preparing to bring a child to the tiptoes of death. Second years. People, just like them who at the very least deserved a chance.  
Ginny wanted to protect them. She wanted to stand up to Carrow and let those poor kids go.  
And when she did, all hell broke loose.  
Carrow slapped her across the face and probably broke her nose, given the amount of blood falling into her mouth, laughing as she fell. Then she put the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny herself.  
It was blinding. It was shocking and white and so painful that every nerve was exploding under the strain. She remembered screaming.  
Then black. Waking up to nothing. Shackled to the wall ten feet in the air.  
Neville told her then how he had heard her screaming from Charms and alerted the other DA members from around the school... how he had stood in front of her after she passed out, kicked Carrow in the jaw and made off with Ginny's unconscious body. How Ernie and Parvati and Luna had saved the kids and brought them to the Gryffindor common room to hide.  
How he had let them get captured.  
"It's not your fault, Neville," she pleaded with him, his face downcast. "You saved me, saved them more importantly. It's okay, I promised it'd be okay, remember?"  
She promised. Promised they would be fine on the train ride here five months before. A lifetime ago.  
"Do you have your wand?"  
Neville shook his head. "They took yours too when the Carrows found me. Gave them to Malfoy."  
Ginny hissed between her teeth. "He probably broke them too," Ginny said. "I wish we still had the sword."  
Neville laughed softly.  
"How'd it get to this?" He asked. "Being hung up like hams in the dungeons? What happened to Harry Ron and Hermione saving our arses at every sticky part?"  
Ginny smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was almost nice, being able to talk to Neville like this, even with the given situation. It was almost like Harry was there too- the two of them were becoming more and more alike as this year went on.  
And he was right, McGonagall would notice and come and save them sooner or later. Then they would be okay again- well, as okay as it gets when reeking havoc on Snape and the Carrows and rallying Dumbledore's Army in secret. As okay as it could be, given the circumstance.  
And if it was good enough for now, it'd have to hold up until when Harry came back. They'd be strong: together they could bring Dumbledore's dying army to arms.  
Convict Snape of murder and drive the Death Eaters away.  
They could be the ones in control.  
Together, they could do it. Keep them, keep Hogwarts and everyone else safe.  
They together could hold out until the bitter end.

_Dear Neville,  
Thanks for being my friend when I thought I was alone in this. Thanks for reminding me that Dumbledore's Army still does live and how Snape can never take that away. But know that I would rather die than see all of this come to naught.  
-Ginny _


	281. Homewrecker

{Haven't you heard?}  
that girl's a cheat  
that girl's a *HOMEWRECKER*  
a fool  
who fell in love with a MarrIED mAN _twice_her_age_  
#he could be her father, that stupid girl.  
She's the nineteen-year-old *masquerading* as good.  
Shh!  
Don't tell!  
(But some secrets are too sweet to keep)  
And don't you [dare] look behind her slippery façade  
(who knows what you'll find)  
that girl is  
jealous/scheming/evil-for-the-sport  
You can't *wave a magic wand and make this one better, darling.  
{look at the facts}  
you're not making it out of this one alive.

he's your fathers best-friend.  
He's been to all your birthdays and graduations and seen you go through your silly stupid fads and friends.  
He probably held you as an infant- babysat you. Did your homework with you at the kitchen table.  
fool  
You're the fool because even after all this you can still bear to sneak him in the back door at night. You can still bear to hug his  
wife and  
give them flowers on their anniversary.  
you still dare to look her in the eye even though  
her husband has your lipstick  
tattooed on his neck.  
but she doesn't see it.  
suspicions and revenge take time  
And as time went by: Even YOU can't tell the truth from the lies.

It could be anything.  
a wayward wrong-colored hair.  
A MISSED pHoNe CaLl  
a phone number stashed in his back pocket.  
Anything, it could be anything and then you'll be !exposed! and your (secretbackwardslife) will see the surface.

You don't know why you do it.  
For the thrill?thedanger?The idea that they'll never catch you?  
(Congratulations, Victory girl, you caught him. Him, the war hero, a family friend. Your teacher for God's sake.)  
[...where do you draw the line?...]  
When is the rush too real to deny?

You're walking on broken glass, Victory girl.  
He's too old for you,  
get over him  
move on.  
{you never really had him in the first place, hon. you have nothing to lose. you still have time to make it out unscathed.}

it's because you're the victory girl (you tell yourself. lifesaving compensation for your wrongdoing)  
And Victory Girls are FlOweRS and *bows* and [copy & paste] smiles.  
YOu're the one who deserves everything because your father helped win the war.  
Him (read between the lines, girl) him and not you.  
(you deserve nothing that your [waywardlover] can give you.)

it's happening.  
today. right now. today's the day you'll be exposed for everyone to see.  
every little baby lie, shoved to the surface- plastered on your naked little body.  
DOn't play with fire, Victory girl. You'll just rise with the flames before turning to dust.  
it's inevitable.  
it'll be you, lost and alone because your own GRANDMOTHER couldn't look you in the eyes when that secret slipped out.  
And you'll be {broken beyond repair} as his wife yanks him back into her arms.  
he didn't belong to you.  
(a lover can't be owned, idiot)  
that married man was never yours. Not really.  
He was always *TeeterinG* on the edge of morality and the pain of a broken marriage.  
(you can always look but never touch.)  
break it and you'll buy it, hon.  
(he says he'll leave her for you)  
is that what you wanted, Victory girl? To split apart a family? Rip a marriage to pieces?  
No.  
Of course not.  
He was everything you couldn't reach, everything you shouldn't have. He was dangerous. He was a catch. He was someone to brag about to your friends.  
Now he's a divorcee, waiting for custody of his only son.  
{Ihopeyou'rehappy}, Victory girl- 'cause now you're stuck. Exiled. Alone with him and him alone.  
WHere'D your power go?  
(turn out the light) and  
shutdown the machine  
Rip out the human and  
crawl under the covers to cower there in shame.

It's the after, the before, the everything you didn't want to see.  
you lost control. your world spun out from under you and  
suddenly you're alone.  
alone and *naked* and scrubbed raw under their nitpicky scrutiny. pink and stupid under the fistfull of words.  
but he still loves you. and under the (original) love potion, he stays with you.  
they look. stop. stare like an animal at an exhibit.  
[it's you, homewrecker, the lover of a married man. it's you, they're staring at you.]  
remember that what goes around comes around when you get that #chill up your spine.  
this is what you wanted.

{Haven't you heard?}  
that girl's a cheat  
that girl's a *HOMEWRECKER*  
a fool  
who fell in love with a MarrIED mAN _twice_her_age_  
#he could be her father, that stupid girl.  
She's the nineteen-year-old *masquerading* as good.  
Shh!  
Don't tell!  
(But some secrets are too sweet to keep)  
And don't you [dare] look behind her slippery façade  
(who knows what you'll find)  
that girl is  
jealous/scheming/evil-for-the-sport  
You can't *wave a magic wand and make this one better, darling.  
{look at the facts}  
(You're dead to the world)  
You didn't make it out of this one alive.

**_This is the first thing I've written in a long time that really freaked me out. I don't know where it came from, and really don't mean offense to anyone, but it's scary. It's a backwards life that I don't understand. Take the characters for whom you'd like, as this is more of an original piece anyways. But I left hints, and do know who the two mains are, so leave me a guess and I'll get back to you!  
Thanks for reading!  
Violet Sky _**


	282. Lead

_"When I was a boy and I would see scary things in the news, my mother would say to me, "Look for the helpers. You will always find people who are helping." To this day, especially in the times of 'disaster' I remember my mother's words and I am always comforted by realizing that there are still so many helpers- so many caring people in the world."  
-Fred Rogers_

September 21st, 1997

Neville walked into the Room of Requirement and quietly shut the doors, turning around to his own surprise when he saw half of the DA before him, sitting before a fire in squashy looking armchairs.  
"Hey, Neville." Ginny said from the couch closest to him. "Glad you got my message."  
"What's this about, Ginny?"  
"Come on, Neville, even you're not that dim," Seamus said.  
"We want to re-establish the DA, isn't it obvious?" Luna said from behind him, walking towards Ginny and joining her on the sofa. "Ginny and I called a meeting like Harry used to do."  
"We need to fight against the Carrow's and Snape." Nigel said like it had already been discussed. "Fight for Harry and Ron and Hermione!"  
Ginny smiled. "I second to that! To the DA!"  
There was excitement in their classmates eyes, real hope as they whispered excitedly to each other for the first time in months.  
"Me as well," Luna said, helping herself to a toffee on the coffee table. "I would be happy to help. Perhaps I could make some leaflets for potential members? We lost quite a few last year."  
"Fine, but Slytherin's out in everything," Ernie said. "I'm not getting in cahoots with that lot."  
There was a general nod of agreement.  
"Great idea, Luna." Seamus said, turning to her. "We can distribute them around the school. We need a catchy phrase on the front though, I reckon."  
"What about Dumbledore's Army: defeating You-Know-Who one Death Eater at a time?" Lavender offered.  
Ginny shook her head. "No, no that's too long. It needs to be short and purposeful."  
"How's Dumbledore's Army: alive and recruiting?" Luna said.  
"Luna, that's perfect! That's just what we need!" Padma said. Luna smiled at her. "I can help you design them, if you'd like. I enjoy drawing."  
"We need to organize a meeting first," Neville said. "Somewhere safe."  
"There isn't a safe place except for common rooms, here and the grounds," Justin Finch-Fleltchley said indigently. "Even then, the Carrows have the whole place under surveillance. I think they even reinstated the Inquisitorial Squad."  
Anthony sighed. "There has to be some other way besides the leaflets that we can get word to the Order. We could really use their help."  
"What about the coins?" Terry Boot said suddenly. "The ones Hermione made in fifth year?! Wouldn't Fred and George and all them in the Order still have them? We can get word out!"  
"Great idea!" Ginny said. "Who all still has theirs?"  
They all nodded. Eighteen hands raised.  
"Luna's right though," Susan Bones said. "We need new members. We're too outnumbered to really do anything unless we get more people."  
Michael Corner bit his lip. "We could use graffiti instead of leaflets." He turned to Ginny. "Do you have any Weasley products? We could really use them if we're going to give Snape hell this year."  
Ginny smiled. "Fred and George gave me loads of stuff before I left. We could use Everlasting Ink if you want to put a message in the school somewhere, Michael. I have loads of that."  
"That might actually work," Neville said slowly. "We can keep using the Room of Requirement for meetings."  
"And keep it quiet and secret so Snape doesn't know who's doing it." Lavender said.  
"And stay loyal to each other, and to Harry." Parvati said, wrinkling her nose. It wasn't surprising that Marietta hadn't rejoined when the message went out.  
"We could actually do it," Leanne murmured. "Without Harry."  
"He'd be proud we're keeping it going," Neville said.  
"We need another leader though," Hannah Abbot said. "Without Harry, we need someone else."  
There was a long silence.  
"I elect Neville," Susan said, raising her arm.  
"I second," said Anthony.  
Three, then five, then seventeen tentative hands raised to the sky in Neville's name. He blushed down to his feet in embarrassment.  
"I'm not, I mean, I'll be rubbish as a leader." He said quietly. "Someone else would be better."  
"We don't want someone else," Luna said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Look around, Neville: we want you."

Dear Neville,  
Harry might've been chosen to kill Voldemort and end the war, but you were born to lead his army.  
Love,  
Me.


	283. Lost in the Moment

Hermione:  
It was light and soft and a little hard in the middle, but it too melted- every once in a while when she let it. She was soft. She was light. She was perfect and whole and everything you would ever need simply because she said she loved you. She kissed you. Kissed you, more than once, on the lips. Twice at once. And you couldn't resist, then, when you swept her off her feet and into the air, holding her in your arms so tightly because it made sense- it just felt so right. You together was so much better than apart, together you were whole and happy and you didn't give a damn that the war was at its height and you still had Horcruxes to kill because Hermione Granger was kissing you. It may have taken six years, but you had done it: you had won over Hermione with a stupid comment about House Elves. House Elves. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Every bad memory, every sleepless night thinking about her was gone and lost in the moment. She had her lips against yours and she tasted like dust and pumpkin juice and that strange minty smell that was Hermione and you loved it. Her lips were soft and her hair was falling into your faces but you didn't care. You were lost in the moment and the world and then, right then, you felt invincible.


	284. Dobby

Dobby:  
Thank you for being there for me when it seemed like no one else was. I'll miss you.  
Draco Malfoy.


	285. Deathly Hallows Epitomes: Part 1

**Auntie Muriel: "Honestly my boy, did you really know him at all?"  
-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 **

Harry:  
True bravery is remembering the man you knew and not the man he once was.  
Love,  
Me


	286. Long Live

**_"No man or woman alive, magical or not, has ever escaped some form of injury, whether physical, mental, or emotional. To hurt is as human as to breathe."  
-The Tales of Beetle the Bard_**

James:  
Four months.  
Shite, Jamie; that's too long without you.  
It's stupid to reason with it, both you and I know it's true. I held you for hours after it happened- I felt you grow cold in my arms. And it was bloody terrifying and too real and I hated it, hated you for being so brave and standing up to him like that. I hate you for dying on me.  
it seemed to real, you could just be sleeping. Harry could just be crying. But you were dead and Harry was alone and I couldn't move, paralyzed in fear because you were my life. I have nothing if I don't have you.  
You're probably happier now, though- you have Dorea and Charlus and Lily, after all: your favourite people in the world. I hope it's all the good things we thought heaven would be like and not the bad- but you wouldn't go there. You were too brave and too good and saved too many people to end up in hell. Fair is fair, Jamie- you deserve all the Good Man has to offer.  
Gods, I sound like a girl. But you understand, right? You'd do the same thing for me. I'll write a spellbinding epitaph for you, Jamie. Send it off to heaven with Evona and be done with it. How's that?  
Just don't have too much fun without me, James, I miss you. A lot. More than I care to admit, actually. So yes, if you're wondering- I'm slowly getting incredibly desperate.  
There. I said it.  
We were best-friends until the day we weren't and you left me for good. I never forgave you, James. It was too much to bear alone. I need you like you will never know, and I regret every day that I didn't tell you that.  
Wish I could've seen your funeral: I miss you so much.  
Long live the reckless and the brave, Prongs.  
Padfoot

_Aha! Book review time guys!  
In Honor: by Jessi Kirby  
Excellent book. I absolutely love it. To me, at least, the relationship between Finn and Rusty is Sirius and James- best friends even after the end.  
Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. The 'Long live the reckless and the brave' bit is a connotation to my Childhood is the Kingdom where nobody dies story, in which James and Sirius make it their Marauder motto, almost. Please check it out!  
Love you guys,  
Violet Sky _


	287. Wish Me Luck

Ted:  
Wish me luck, Teddy- I'm about to make the stupidest decision in my life.  
Tori

...

Looks heartbreakingly like my own life right around now:( Wish me luck

Violet Sky


	288. Wish Me Luck Part 2

Dear Victoire,  
Saying 'I love you' only takes a moment, but please please know that I mean down to the bottom of my heart, and plan to spend the rest of my life convincing you to believe it.  
But hey, I love you Tori! Believe me yet? :)  
-Teddy  
P.S. That wasn't a stupid decision, Vic, it was the bravest thing I've ever seen. Don't owl me back to tell me it's not true, because it is. I'll love you no matter what happens.

...

_eh. Not too sure about this one. Hope it turned out okay, trying to get Teddy's humor in with a more serious undertone. He reminds me so much of a good friend I once had that it made me laugh:) _

_had to write it down though- I was watching a particularity adorable romance earlier and had to get it out. Sorry man, it happens sometimes. _

_Violet Sky_

_P.S. You any ideas what might've happened to Vic and Teddy here? _


	289. Dear James Potter (The First)

James Potter,

Start where you are.

Use what you have. (Love who you'll miss)

And do what what you can.

Love,

Me


	290. A Short Drop and a Sudden Stop

The veil  
(The escape route)  
Your last chance in silver lining  
[you can hear them, can't you? you can hear the dead talking to you from behind the curtain.]  
And it's crazy. It's mental. It's completely insane.  
But you want (just for a moment)  
To take that last leap of faith and jump.  
Let someone else carry this burden for awhile.  
{Don't be stupid}  
You're only doing it for yourself  
This isn't the brave thing to do.  
But then again, there won't be any bravery in saluting death the hard way either.  
(Do it.)  
{do-it}  
Come (on) you've more life ahead than behind. You know that to the core.  
Everyone you once knew is dead.  
The one person you needed the most is gone, his son out of reach.  
He was your best-friend. He was all you had left.  
One last step. Fall. Fall through and don't look back.  
It's suicide if you don't.

It's minutes/hours/days it seems before you face the indecision of taking a step  
(Backwards or On?) you can't seem to decide  
Then you hear it: that voice, the one you haven't heard in far too long.  
(i missed you, padfoot)  
James?  
It's him! He's back! He's back!  
{you can hear him shake his head.}  
you can't save him.  
There is no going back.

(what about harry, sirius?)  
Harry, Harry- the only reason you stayed alive in Azkaban: living on the hope that Lily and James Potter's son was still alive gave him the hope to live another day. Keep his soul. Make it out and rescue him (fifth year or not) someday soon.  
(Gryffindor or Slytherin, Black? Life or Onwards?)  
And you shake your head as you back out, gaze lovingly into the silvery haze as you take a step back and escape.  
Do it for Harry, Sirius. You're all each other has. He'd be lost without you.  
{But little did you know} that within a year at best, you would be back.  
Staring into the same archway, hearing the same voices.  
Little more than a mistake, Sirius, trip and miss  
and you'll be dead.

(I'm gone, Sirius)

See Gryffindor,  
Your life is in balance  
Hung between the weights- as unbalanced as you are, you've no clue (how) you made it this far.  
Their bodies are suffocating you, the people (friends, brothers) crumbs in your pockets.  
Buck up, Black.  
Fourteen years. It's been fourteen years since then.

The veil isn't an escape, it's a clash. A mistake. A miscalculation.  
It's dying when you most want to live.  
A short drop and a sudden stop is all that's waiting, Sirius.  
This isn't what you wanted.  
...


End file.
